Lights will guide you home
by theperksofbeingme15
Summary: After college Chloe and Beca both moved to LA together, as friends. Now they live in LA as a married couple. Chloe is working as a therapist and Beca as a music producer. Chloe and Beca's lives are finally settling down, that is until Chloe gets a new client. **Trigger warnings at the beginnings of chapters**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chloe sat in her office, it was decorated with inspirational quotes and colourful cushions. She pulled open the file of her new client whom she was about to meet.

 _"Aurora Monroe_

 _15 years of age_

 _Suffers with panic attacks, was put into foster care 3 years ago after reports of abuse and neglect from her father"_

Chloe sighed. In this line of work, you really do need to stay objective and not let things get to you. But being to compassionate soul she is, Chloe finds this extremely difficult, especially now that she has begun working with adolescents. A knock at the door startles Chloe as she gets up to put the file away. The door opened to reveal an African American women and a small blonde child cowering beside her.

 _'That girl cannot be about to turn 16'_

"Hi you must be Carrie? We spoke on the phone. I'm Dr Beale but you can call me Chloe" she says greeting in her usual positive manor.

"Nice to meet you Chloe, this here is Aurora" Carrie says gesturing to the girl beside her.

"It's lovely to meet you Aurora" Chloe says offering her hand to the teen. She grabs it and shakes it appreciatively.

"I prefer Rory" her words were barely audible. Chloe nods in response and gestures for Rory to sit down on her couch.

"Would it be okay if I leave Rory?" her social worker asks, concern evident in her face. She was met with a slow nod from Rory. It was soon just Chloe and Aurora.

"So Rory, do you wanna maybe tell me about yourself? What's your favourite thing in the world?"

The red head starts off light, taking not of Rory's closed off stature with her arms folded across her chest, the mess of blonde curls covering her eyes. The girl didn't look older than 13.

Rory stared at her, suddenly becoming very wary of the woman in front of her. She'd learned she couldn't trust anyone. But surely sharing this tiny bit of herself wouldn't hurt?

"Strawberry ice-cream and my toy bunny Bluey"

Chloe's heart broke. She was so young and innocent, yet there was a whole iceberg of trauma hiding under her façade.

Soon the session was over, Chloe was only able to get a few words here and there out of the tiny girl. The whole drive back to her apartment, the red head couldn't get Rory off her mind. Something about her just triggered something in Chloe. She desperately needs help.

"Hey Becs" Chloe sighs as she walks through the door, dropping her bag. Her wife kisses her passionately.

"How was work babe?" Beca knew Chloe was strict about her patient confidentiality, but every now and then, Chloe found it hard to separate her personal and professional lives.

"I got a new client today, She's so lost and broken Beca" Chloe puts her head in her hands, soon the shorter woman was rubbing circles on her back.

"You know you're an amazing therapist Chlo, if anyone can get her to open up. It's you."

 _I will, I am not letting Rory down._


	2. Chapter 2

****Trigger Warning for abuse and rape**

 **Chapter 2**

"Can't you stay in bed a little longer?" Beca pleads, her tone voicing her annoyance that her warmth was now gone.

"Sorry baby, Duty calls." Chloe leans down and kisses the currently unemployed head of her wife.

Beca turns over and goes back to sleep. She had been working at a small record label for a few years before they had to "let her go" 2 months ago. Beca had been trying to get a new job, but the industry was tough.

It was 9 am when the brunette decided to face her day. She slugged down to the kitchen to make coffee when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Michael Goldsworthy calling from LA Star Records. Is there a Beca Beale-Mitchell there?"

"Yes, this Is she"

"I'm calling in regards to your resume, we were quite impressed. Would you be able to come in for an interview next week, Monday?"

"Yes! Yes of course, thank you."

"We look forward to seeing you then."

Beca hung up the phone, a big cheesy grin spreading across her face.

"YESSS BECA IS BACK BABY!" she jumps up and down and dances all around her kitchen. She has been waiting for break like this for so long.

* * *

Chloe arrived at her office at around 8 a.m. She had 6 clients to see today, the last being Rory. Chloe couldn't get that girl off her mind. She was just so closed off, Chloe's heart ached for the girl. She felt all of her client's pain but Rory looked so much like a child rather than the 15-year-old she is that it was hard not to want to wrap her up in her arms and tell her everything was okay. Chloe's really been feeling her motherly instincts kicking in. She's 33 now and Beca had just turned 30, so they had been talking about the possibility of adopting or using a sperm donor. But Chloe knows deep down, Beca's not ready. Of course her stubborn wife wouldn't admit that though.

Chloe sees her first five clients. She was having a great day – Chloe had minor breakthroughs with 3 of them.

 _Knock, Knock_

The redhead gets up, smooths out her blouse before opening the door. Carrie and Rory stood almost identical as they had yesterday. Chloe greets both of them before Carrie asks if she could have a word with 'Dr. Beale' alone.

"Rory go right in sweetheart; I'll be there in a second" Chloe shuts the door after the tiny blonde.

"Sorry to take time away from Aurora, but I need to let you know she's just been sent back from another foster family. She won't talk about it to me, but she had bruises all over her back." Carrie relayed. Her face expressed her concern about the situation.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. Have you tried asking her about it?"

"I tried but she burst into tears and had a panic attack so I left it. She's staying at a group home right now so I'll be bringing her to her appointments for the time being. It's okay if she keeps coming daily?"

"I think that would be the most beneficial way to get through to her. I've just got to break down those brick walls she has surrounding herself".

"Good luck, I've been trying for 3 years. I've tried so many therapists too."

"Don't worry, I'm going to help Rory. I promise."

Chloe walks back into her office. The therapist saw Rory playing with a tassel of one of the many cushions that adorned the couch and arm chairs. The young girl jumped at the sound of the door closing and begins to shake.

The red head walks over to her and sits next to her on the couch. The fear that was swimming in Rory's grey eyes was astounding.

"Hey Rory, can you look at me please?" the girl's eyes had glazed over. She was trying to dissociate herself from her feelings. _This is what she needs to stop, she needs to let herself feel things and not suppress them deep down in her tiny body._

Chloe lifts Aurora's chin to look her in the eye. This sets the girl off. Rory cowers and moves to the end of the couch breathing rapidly.

"Rory, I need you to name 5 things you can see in the room right now" the teenager looks at her confused but complies anyway.

"Y-your desk, The window, the ch-chairs, the posters and the pen on the table"

"Good girl, now tell me where is your favourite place in the world?" Chloe could see that the grounding questions were starting to calm Rory's breathing down.

Rory's mind wandered off to a memory, one that she wishes she could live in forever.

 _"Rory! Rory! Come get me!" called Olivia._

 _"You're going down liv!"_

 _The two 8- year-olds ran and ran. Chasing each other all through the park until they finally collapsed on the grass in a fit of giggles._

 _"Livvy You're my bestie you know?"_

 _"And Rory you're MY bestie" the two girls giggled, their matching pig tails bouncing._

 _They decided to make each other necklaces out of flowers, so they sat in field sneezing every once and a while. Both the girls had really bad hay fever, but they loved the park too much to stay away._

The memory got muddled up with a different one. Rory's almost calm state was ruined.

 _"AURORA MONROE, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU DIRTY LITTLE WASTE OF SPACE"_

 _Aurora scrambled up the stairs and hid under her bed._

 _"You whore, get up. It's time to play with daddy" the 10-year-old trembled. Her dad pulled her out by her blonde curls and tore off her Disney princess t-shirt and her jeans._

 _"Daddy stop, please. I don't like when you do that" Rory whimpered._

 _"No, you slut, you killed your mother. Now you're my bitch" The tiny child felt her father pushing himself into her._

 _"HELP, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME"_

"PLEASE HELP ME, HE'S HURTING ME." Chloe holds the girl, trying to restrain her from hurting herself as she thrashes around. The therapist knows that Rory's having some sort of flashback, suddenly she feels her go limp in her arms.

"Rory… Rory!" Dr. Beale tries to feel her pulse, which is dimming. She grabs her phone and dials 911, asking for an ambulance, before calling Carrie.

"Carrie? Hi, it's Dr. Beale. Rory just had a severe panic attack and passed out. I've got an ambulance coming… yep, yep. I'll meet you there"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or anything affiliated with the franchise, I do however own this story-line and Rory.**

 **Chapter 3**

Rory opened her eyes to the bright, yet dull white walls of the hospital room. She was dazed and confused as she realised where she was.

"Oh Rory, honey you're awake. Why didn't you tell me how bad the last home was? I could've gotten you out so much sooner" Carrie leans down taking the girl in a hug, careful not to cause her pain.

"I've had worse" Rory mumbles into Carries chest. It was true, Rory had been in worse homes – the one that should've been the safest, her own. Rory would rather be anywhere than back with her Dad. When the young girl pulled away from the embrace, she saw Dr Beale standing quietly in the corner.

"What's she doing here?"

"She called me, you had a panic attack while in a session and Dr Beale wanted to stay to make sure you were okay. She cares Rory, let her in. You need to."

Aurora looks down in shame. She knows she needs to let someone in. But after the 3 years in foster care, she's learnt to not form any lasting attachments _. Everyone I love leaves me, I can't get hurt again._

"The doctor says that you can be discharged now, I'll go sign the paper work okay Rory?" the girl nods in response as Carrie leaves the room.

Chloe takes this chance to go talk to the teen.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Aurora's words took Chloe by surprise.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart. But you need to let me help you. You're such a special girl Rory."

"You're just my therapist, why do you care so much? None of the others did."

"Because you deserve to live a happy life Aurora. I want make sure you get that."

"I won't as long as I keep bouncing around from home to home" Rory looks down, tears forming in her wide eyes. Chloe smiles sympathetically at the girl and rubs her arm, not knowing what to say.

Luckily the African American social worker walked back into the room right at that moment.

"Okay Rory, you ready to go?" She nods and hops off the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Aurora" Chloe doesn't receive a reply from the teen as they both leave the hospital.

The therapist sighs, why does she feel so connected to this young girl?

* * *

"Hey Chlo! Guess what?" the small brunette women bounces over to the door where the red head had just walked in.

"What?"

"I got a call from LA star records! They want me to come in on Monday for an interview!"

"Beca that's awesome babe!" Chloe says kissing her wife on the cheek, she knew how important this was to Beca, and how much being unemployed was bothering her.

"I think I know a way we can celebrate" Beca whispers with a hint of mischief in her voice. Chloe smiled seductively.

"Oh yeah? And how's that?" Beca laughs and begins to kiss her wife passionately. Chloe forgot her tough day and concerns about Rory and enjoyed the touch of the brunette.

* * *

"That was amazing Becs." The two women lay side by side in their bed – one that was mostly adorned with pink and white fluffy pillows much to Beca's dismay. But that girl was a sucker for Chloe's puppy dog eyes, hence the lack of her personality in the décor of the rest of the house as well.

"I love you Chlo, more than you'll ever know"

"I love you too Mrs Beale-Mitchell" Chloe says winking at her adorable wife.

"Bec? Have you given anymore thought to whether or not you want kids?"

"I told you baby, of course I want kids with you."

"But, are you ready? If you aren't I'm fine with that, you know that right? You don't always have to say the right thing for me." The pairs of blue eyes looked into the other.

"Chloe Rose Beale-Mitchell, I want to have children with you. I am ready for a little person running around, I'm ready for the confusion when we don't know what mom that our kid is calling. I'm ready for the sleepless nights, the tantrums. I'm ready for it all. Chloe I promise, I'm so ready"

"You're such a dork Beca, to think you used to be the tough one!" Beca hit Chloe playfully over the arm.

"So can we?"

"What?"

"Start a family?"

* * *

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

****Trigger Warning for Self Harm****

 **Chapter 4**

Beca took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, straightening her blazer. _You got this Mitchell._ The 30-year-old got into her car and drove to her interview.

Just before walking through the doors to LA star Records, Beca glances at her phone to see a text message from her wife.

 _'Good luck Baby, You're going to nail it! Don't be nervous xx I love you.'_

A wave of confidence fills the brunette as she smiles at the encouraging words from Chloe and walks into the building. Soon enough she was sitting across from Michael Goldsworthy, one of the greatest music producers in the business. She had been so careful with her answers, saying everything she thinks he would like to hear.

"You're clearly very talented Beca, I think you'd be a wonderful addition to our family here at LA Star Records"

"Thank you! Thank you so much sir! I'm so stoked – I'm sorry I'm cool I don't usually say things like that." Beca blushes as Michael chuckles.

"We're very happy to have you on board Beca, someone will be in contact with you about when you will start."

"I'm very happy to be on board."

* * *

That night Chloe and Beca went out to their favourite restaurant to celebrate.

"I'm so happy for you Becs!" Chloe exclaims. Beca couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as her and her wife dug into the delicious Italian food they had grown to love. Every date night they'd come here, it holds so many memories for the couple. Like the night they got engaged…

 _"Chloe! I'm telling you, Katy Perry just walked in here!"_

 _"NO WAY, REALLY?" the red head squealed in excitement of possibly seeing her favourite singer. She turned around to look at the door, only to see a middle aged couple walking in. Not the colourful pop-star she was hoping for._

 _"Beca, that was not-" Chloe's eyes filled with tears as she had turned around to see her girlfriend down on one knee._

 _"Chloe Rose Beale, I love you more than you'll ever know. You make me a better person, you knocked down my walls and helped me realise what real love is. Chloe, I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms. You make me bulletproof and you make me feel fearless and reckless. I want that feeling forever, Chloe will you marry me?"_

 _"Of course I will!" both girls leaped into each other's arms, crying the happiest of tears._

"Have you had any luck with that girl Chlo?" Beca asks, knowing how many hours her wife had spent worrying about the teenager.

"Beca, tonight is about you."

"Chloe, I can tell how much she's affecting you. You don't usually get like this with clients, what makes Rory so different?"

"She reminds me of you." Chloe says, finally admitting to herself why she's so attached to Rory.

"How so babe?" Beca's facial expression changing to concerned.

"She's just so guarded Becs – just like you were." Chloe left out the fact that both Beca and Rory suffer from panic attacks due to similar experiences.

"You got through to me though baby – You'll get through to her."

"I hope so" Chloe quickly changes the subject as to not bring their evening down.

"So do you know when you start?"

"They said they'd be in touch, I can't wait to start though. I have been waiting for this since I was in college"

"I know becs, I am so unbelievably happy for you" The two women share a loving smile and get back to their meals.

* * *

It had been a few weeks now of Rory being in therapy with Dr Beale. Some days were great – they managed to get through a lot about Rory's past with her Dad, but other days Rory would refuse to talk. They'd sit there for an hour while Chloe would try her hardest to get the girl to speak.

Rory has been in the group home ever since getting kicked out of her last foster home. It was making the teenager feel so hopeless. _No one's ever going to want some fucked up kid._ Wanting to get out of the place for a bit, Aurora tells Ms Fernandez that she was going out, promising to be back for dinner and chores. The young girl receives firm instructions from the Latina woman which she nods to and then makes her way out to the street.

As She walks down to the park, tears start trickling down Aurora's cheeks, she hastily wipes them away while brushing her blonde curls into a messy pony tail. The voices in her head were getting louder and louder as she made her way to a bench. There were still parts of her that she'd never let Dr Beale see – this was one of them. Rory pulled out her only coping mechanism, a beautiful silver blade that glinted in the bright sunset. The park was always empty at this time of night, which made it the perfect time for Rory to release all her emotions that she had let pile up.

Pulling up her sleeve she slashes down into her skin that was already painted with scars in various stages of healing. A state of euphoria fills the girl as she sees the crimson blood starting to pool at her wounds.

"Hey are you okay?" a woman asks in alarm as she is made aware of the cuts running up the teenager's arm.

"Y-yes I'm f-fine" Rory says through tears that clearly state that she is not okay. The woman looks at the young girl with sympathy.

"Honey, where are your parents?"

"I don't have any!" Aurora begins to sob and tries to start cutting again when the brunette stops her.

"Sweetheart no!" she grabs Rory around the waist.

"Chloe! Can you come help me?!" Beca calls out to her wife who was currently over at the duck pond that she loved so much. The distress in Beca's voice caused the red head to come running.

"RORY?! Oh my god , baby what did you do?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the minor cliff hanger! Thanks for the love on the past couple chapter's guys! Would love to hear your thoughts on this one too xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Previously: "RORY?! Oh my god, baby what did you do?"_

The teenager looked up, shocked to see her therapist that came running up to the kind woman who was currently holding her in her arms. Aurora struggled against the brunette's strong hold. She'd had enough. No one wanted her, she was worthless. _I need to die, I need to! Why can't they just leave me to die._

"Aurora, I'm going to need to call an ambulance honey." Dr Beale told the distraught girl.

"NO PLEASE DON'T I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE"

"Go back where Rory?" Chloe tries her hardest to get through to her.

"Please, I can't go back to the group home. Don't make me go there."

Beca and Chloe share a look, Chloe's blue eyes begging Beca to understand what she's thinking.

"Rory, how about we take you back to our house and we'll clean you up? How does that sound?" Aurora timidly nodded her head at her therapist's words. She had calmed down and now only silent tears made their way down the girls face. Rory was still in the stranger's arms, who she had picked up was called Beca.

"Aurora that's my wife Beca, it's okay she doesn't bite" Chloe says with a small laugh, earning a glare from Beca.

"Rory, you okay to stand up and walk to our place? It's not far." The girl doesn't answer and instead just gets up.

The three women take the short walk to The Beale-Mitchell residence, the two older women on the either side of Aurora, making sure she's okay.

"Has uh, the bleeding stopped?" Beca awkwardly asks.

"I didn't cut deep enough." Chloe and Beca share a look, both showing their concern for Aurora, but deciding to let the comment slide.

* * *

Soon enough they were back at the apartment. Aurora was scared, she'd never been so vulnerable in front of others, and she would've liked to keep it that way. The two women led her through to their bathroom, Rory, was still holding her arm close to her body. Chloe grabbed Rory around the waist and sat her on the bench of the vanity.

The therapist brushed the blonde curls back from the teens face to reveal that tears still were making their way down her face. Beca stood to the side trying to gather their medical supplies that were strewn over the bathroom cabinet.

"You going to let me do this Aurora?" Chloe questions, taking note of Rory's wrist pressed against her torso, the blood soaking into her shirt. The very scared girl removed the wrist from her shirt and held it out. Beca accidently let out a gasp, which did not go unnoticed by Rory who looked down in shame.

"Good girl, this may sting a little, okay sweetheart?" Chloe disinfects the cuts the run along the girl's wrist, but surprisingly receives no cry of pain. She looks up concerned, but continues to bandage Rory's arm.

"There you go, all done"

"Thank you, I'm so sorry about all the trouble I caused, just send me back. Everyone else does."

Surprisingly Beca was the one to respond.

"Rory, I'm not letting you go back to that group home, something must have happened for you to react the way you did." She looks to her wife, "Can't we call her social worker or something? She can stay here"

Chloe was surprised at the passionate response from the brunette.

"Beca, it's not that easy, I will call Carrie and see what I can do though, as your therapist however Rory, I'm not sure its suitable for you to stay here – I would love to have you, but the law may not allow it okay?"

"O-okay" The red head left the room, leaving Beca alone with Rory.

"Hey Kid, you can talk to me, you can trust me. What happened at that group home?"

Rory contemplated spilling her secrets out to the woman whom she had known for merely an hour.

"Nothing" Beca lifted Rory's chin so that her blue eyes were looking into the girl's grey, lifeless ones.

"Something clearly happened. I'm not as dumb as I look." Beca maintained eye contact with Rory, trying to drag out the suppressed memory that she is not letting go. Lucky for Rory's sake, Chloe walked back in looking frazzled.

"Okay, I spoke to Carrie and since it's pretty late, you can stay here tonight, but she's coming in the morning to sort this out okay? Come on let's get you settled in the guest room. Beca could you grab some of your pjs or something?" Beca, sensing her wife's stress quickly obliged as the red head led the tiny teen to the guest room.

"Are- Are you sure I'm not a hassle? I'll go stay somewhere else?" Rory asks with a tone that lets Chloe know she really doesn't mean what she is saying.

"Where else would you go hun?" Aurora sighed in defeat as Chloe pushed back her mess of blonde curls. Beca was soon in the room with an old Barden t-shirt and some sweat pants.

"These should fit you, although you're pretty small." Chloe snickered "Coming from you" she says as Rory gratefully takes the clothes and heads to the bathroom to change.

"Why'd you want her to stay here so badly Bec?"

"She uh reminds me of me, I can't let her go back out there and get hurt."

"But we don't even know what happened at the group home."

"Yeah but you're her therapist Chlo, she'll tell you."

"I don't know, she's becoming distant again in our sessions" Chloe revealed as Rory returned with a slightly too big t-shirt and long pants she had rolled up.

"You good sweetie?" Chloe asks, Rory nods and emits a small 'thank you'

"You are so welcome, if you need anything during the night, come get us okay? Good night" Beca says as her and the red head turn to go to their own room. Which left the teen alone with her thoughts and riled up emotions.

 _Don't let them in, you already shared too much with Dr Beale during your sessions, you can't let them get any closer, they'll only hurt you. You're worthless and you know it. Just like the boy said at the group home, you're only useful for your body, you whore._ Aurora blocked her ears and cried, trying to escape from the monsters inside her head.

"Why didn't I cut deeper" she whispered as she finally fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

 **Sorry about this chapter guys, I couldn't find the right way to end it. As always reviews are appreciated as this is my first fanfiction and I'd love to get everything right for you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all you beautiful humans. I apologize for taking such a long break, but something happened in my life that made the themes in this story a little too close to home. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as school is nearly finished for the year, I should be updating more regularly.**

 **Thank you for supporting this story and as always, reviews are appreciated heaps!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The next morning Aurora woke up in an unfamiliar place, it took a minute before she remembered the events that led her here. The clock on the nightstand read 9:34am. _I've never been able to sleep that long…_

The teen rubs her eyes and slowly makes her way to the kitchen where she was greeted by the two women who saved her last night.

"Morning Sweetheart, did you sleep okay?" Chloe asks, making her way over to the teen. Rory sleepily nods in response. "Carrie will be here in an hour, why don't you have some breakfast and then get dressed?" Chloe hears a mumbled 'Not hungry'.

"Come on squirt, you gotta eat something" Beca says. Rory looks at her with a pleading look, which only concerns the women further.

"At least have a glass of milk?" Chloe compromises. Rory begrudgingly drinks the milk, without saying another word.

* * *

It was nearly 10:45am when the Social Worker arrived.

"Hi Carrie, thanks for coming" Chloe greets the woman at the door.

"No problem, thank you for letting Rory stay here last night." The two get situated in the sitting room, as Beca brings the teen down from their guest room.

Aurora was sat in between Beca and Chloe, with Carrie on the chair opposite the sofa. Rory was sitting much closer to the Brunette, almost on her lap. Though Beca didn't seem to mind, as she subconsciously began to rub the girls back.

"Hi Rory, Are you okay?" Carrie asks, but the girls eyes don't leave the carpet in front of her.

"Rory you need to tell us what happened last night, otherwise I have no choice but to take you back to the group home, okay?" Tears well up in Rory's eyes as she turns to Beca and sobs into her chest. Chloe looked on, surprised. It had taken the small blonde weeks to trust her, yet she was in Beca's arms after a day.

"Hey, Hey Shhhh, you're okay sweetie. Please tell us what happened so we can help you."

"They found out" Rory chokes out between sobs. "Who found what out, honey?" Carrie presses.

"The kids at the group home, they found out about the abuse and about my d-dad r-raping me" The sobs that erupted from the tiny body were heartbreaking. The three women looked at each other with knowing looks, Rory wasn't going back to that Group home.

"P-peter keeps telling me I'm only useful for my body, and h-he tried to get in bed with me."

"Is that another boy at the home?" Chloe asks softly. Rory nods. "I don't even know how they found out" she says in a whisper.

"I can try to find you an emergency foster placement, while I find another group home Rory. But I'm not sure how many have spots around here okay?"

Beca looks at Chloe, begging her to know what she was thinking. The red head caught her drift.

"She can stay here Carrie." The African-American woman looked surprised, yet relieved. As did the blonde teen, who was still in Beca's arms.

"Are either of you registered foster parents?"

"Actually, we were a few years back when we fostered Beca's cousin for a few months until her mom was well enough to take care of her again." Chloe revealed.

"Ah, great. Well I'll need to review the licence, and you'll need to be cleared by CPS again, as it has been a few years. But I don't think it would be in Aurora's best interest, or beneficial for her wellbeing for her to be in a home while this is being done. So, I will let her stay here until the process is complete, it should take around 3-5 days. I appreciate this offer Dr Beale. I'm sure Rory does too."

"This is something you want Rory?" Carrie makes sure. The teen gives a nod, _Anything would be better than those other homes._

"How about our sessions Carrie? Will those be affected due to Aurora staying with me?" Chloe asks.

"I'm not sure. But I don't want to put any more stress on Rory, so I'm sure it will be fine for her to continue talking to you." The women get up after they have finished their conversation and Carrie had expressed that she had another child she needed to go to. Chloe leads the Social Worker to the door,

"Thank you so much for coming and sorting this out Carrie."

"No problem, I'll be in touch in the next few days as the paper work is worked out." Chloe Smiles and bids her goodbye. Then makes her way back to her wife and Rory.

The sight the red head sees melts her heart. Beca was playing with the blond curls, as Rory was snuggled into her side. The teen suddenly shoots up, taking the girls by surprise.

"BLUEY, where's bluey?! I need bluey!" Chloe remembered that was her toy bunny from their first session.

"Rory, shh, calm down. You didn't have anything with you last night when we found you. How about we go to the group home and get your stuff huh? Bluey's probably there, and we'll be with you the entire time. No one will hurt you" The teen calms down at Chloe's words.

* * *

After Lunch, where, again, Aurora refused to eat, the trio made their way to the group home and were greeted by Mrs Fernandez, who had been filled in on the situation. She showed them to the room that Rory was sharing with 2 other girls her age. Luckily they were at school, otherwise there'd be hell to pay.

"BLUEY!" The girl runs to the farthest bed and picks up the worn-out bunny toy, squeezing it with relief. Beca couldn't believe how innocent the almost 16-year-old still was, as she had gone through so much. With the help of Chloe and Beca, Rory packed up her clothes and belongings, happy to be getting out of there. On the way, down the stairs, they ran into Peter. Rory starts shaking, Chloe picks up that that is the boy she was talking about. She shields the tiny girl from his gaze as they made it out to the car.

"You okay Rory?" "Yeah…Thank you" She says without letting go of bluey. Chloe remembered Rory's other favourite thing from their first session together.

"Hey, do you wanna go get some ice-cream?" "YESSS!" Beca screams, jumping up and down. Chloe laughs at her wife, and even the teen cracks a smile. "Rory, do you want to go get ice-cream?" she nods.

As the three sat down with their ice-creams, Rory with Strawberry, Chloe with mint-choc-chip and Beca with Cookie dough, Rory thought about how much she had gone through in just 2 days, and how lucky she was to have these two women let her stay with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Chloe had to go back to work. So Beca was home alone with Rory. She had finally, after weeks, gotten the call that she begins her new job at LA Star Records the following Monday. Beca was wary now, of both her and Chloe working. If Rory continues to stay with them, they'll need to enrol her in school and make sure she'll be okay waiting for them to come home. The brunette was scared about leaving the teen, especially in the emotional state she was in now. But she couldn't ask for time off when she hadn't even started.

"Morning squirt." Rory walked into the kitchen to see Beca with a coffee in hand.

"Morning Beca…" Rory says quietly while sitting on the other bar stool.

"Everything alright Rory?" "Mmh" Beca wasn't convinced. She had a blank stare behind her grey eyes.

"Do you want something for breakfast? There's cereal, or I could attempt to make pancakes if you want?"

"Not hungry." Beca sighed. Chloe and her still couldn't get Rory to eat much more than a few bites here and there.

"Please Rory, talk to me, why won't you eat?"

"I told you I'm not hungry" the small blonde says, her tone cold. She turns and heads back up to her room.

Beca pinches the bridge of her nose, _how did Chloe get through to this girl?_

* * *

Chloe had only a few clients to see that day, but during her breaks, her mind kept wandering to Beca and Rory. To ease her worries, Chloe sent a text to her wife.

 _Hey Becs, hope everything is going ok with Rory. If not, call me. Love you xx_

The red head goes back to filing in some paper work on her last client and begins straightening up the bright cushions on her couch when she hears the slight buzz of her phone.

 _Don't worry Chlo, minor hiccups, but I got this. Love you too x._

The text brings some comfort to the woman, at least enough to finish her day.

* * *

Rory had gone back to 'her' room. The guest room, that she had been staying in. The petite girl climbed up onto the bed and sobbed. _Why can't I be happy? Why am I so selfish that I can't appreciate what Chloe and Beca have done for me?_ She sat up and pulled her thick curls into a bun on top of her head. Going over to the mirror, Rory saw a girl who she didn't recognize, purple bags under her sunken, grey eyes. The scars were over nearly every inch of her body. Rory pulls up her shirt by the hem, to reveal ribs that you could count. The girl runs her fingers over them, they make their down to the scar she despises most. 'Worthless' spreads its way across her stomach in jagged, faded scars.

Aurora suddenly hears a knock at her door and hurriedly pulls down her shirt. Beca walks in cautiously as Rory tries to hide the evidence of her breakdown.

"Hey…" she says as she wipes her eyes.

"Hey Rory, do you wanna come watch a mo- Are you okay?" Beca's eyebrows furrow in concern for the tiny teen.

"Uh Huh, I'm fine" Rory's voice breaks as she lies through her teeth.

"Aurora, you can trust us. I know you have been distancing yourself from Chloe in your sessions as well. We want to help you, we care, we won't hurt-" Beca inches closer to the girl, in attempt to gain her trust.

"NO, no. Believe me. I know that no one cares, you say you do, but then you leave. Just like everyone else in my life. I'm not risking getting hurt again Beca. I can't take any more pain, please just leave me be." tears were now freely flowing from Rory's eyes.

"Rory…look at me. Aurora, please look at me" slowly the grey meet the blue.

"Do you really think that Chloe and I would have offered you a room if we didn't care? We care, so much. You need love, you need care. We can give you that. But you need to let us in Rory. I promise you, I will never, _never_ hurt you. I understand how you're feeling, trust me. I want to help you get the life you deserve. Aurora trust us. Please."

Though everything in her being telling her not too, Aurora bounds into Beca's arms that encase her warmly. She opens her heart and sobs into the shoulder of the taller brunette.

"Hey, Hey, shhh. I'm here. I'm never leaving you. I promise."

As Beca hears a small, heartbreaking 'thank you' from Rory, she hopes to God that she can deliver on that promise.

The pair stand, embracing each other for what seems like hours. Beca moves them to the bed where she plays with the tangled mess of blonde curls that had half fallen out of the girls ill-attempt at a bun. Absentmindedly, to calm them both down, Beca begins to sing.

 _When you try your best but you don't succeed_

 _When you get what you want but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse_

 _When the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _And ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

* * *

Chloe walks into the apartment, where it's eerily quiet.

"Rory? Beca?" The woman makes her way to the lounge room, then to the bedrooms where, in Rory's room, she finds her wife asleep with the teen curled up into her side. Chloe smiles to herself, and snaps a photo on her phone. _I could get used to coming home to this.  
_

* * *

 ** _The song is "Fix You" By cold play, which is where the story title and idea spawned from._**

 ** _Thank you all for sticking by this story while I deal with my mess of personal issues. I know there has been a lot of angst in this story so far, but you don't go through what Rory did and be all sunshine and rainbows. Also, hopefully you are getting a hint at Beca's past. Reviews help me more than you think, so review away! I appreciate story ideas and constructive criticism._**

 ** _What Beca says to Rory is something similar to what I had said to me by one of my teachers after I experienced something. I hope it conveyed the emotion I was going for._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chloe and Beca anxiously fluffed pillows and straitened up their home in preparation for the CPS home evaluation that was about to take place on that Sunday morning. Carrie had come around earlier to take Rory out for a few hours while the stressful situation was occurring back at the apartment. All three women agreed that would be best for the teenager.

"We'll be okay Chlo, this will go well" Beca says comforting her wife that was currently trying to mask for panic.

The red head breathes in deeply while smoothing out her mauve blouse.

"I'm so scared Beca. I can't let her go, what if she has to go to another home and its worse? What if she gives up completely?"

"Hey, we can't think like that babe, we passed the check last time when we fostered Hannah and we have our licence. It's just a re-check Chlo, relax." The two are pulled out of their conversation from the knock at the door.

"Hello, I'm Aaron Griffin with Child Protective Services, I'm assuming you are Mrs and Mrs Beale-Mitchell?"

"Yes, I'm Chloe and this is my wife Beca."

"Lovely to meet you, shall we get on with the evaluation?"

* * *

"We will be in touch, but as far as I can see here there should be no problem with you two fostering Aurora Monroe. The paper work for renewing your licence has been processed and as soon as I log this check into the system, Aurora will be legally in your care."

"Thank you so much Mr. Griffin. We appreciate it" Beca says receiving the offer of the handshake from the stocky man.

"Please, Aaron is fine. I wish you and your family all the success. I will be checking in every month, and I'm sure that Aurora's social worker has told you she will be in contact regularly as well."

The women shake Aaron's hand before bidding him goodbye at their apartment door. Once he was out of earshot, the two exclaimed in joy, clearly not realising the true amount of anxiety the check had placed on them.

"We did it Beca! We're going to help her!" Chloe tackles her small wife in a bear hug, tears of happiness slipping out of her eyes. Beca squeezes her in return and smiles.

Just then, Carrie is at the door with Rory, explaining that she had an emergency to go to for another kid.

"Don't worry Carrie, Mr. Griffin just left. It all went well." Beca says as Chloe puts her arm around their new foster daughter.

"Really? S-so I can stay with y-you?" Rory timidly says, her eyes full of hope and innocence.

"Yes sweetheart, you're staying right here, with us." Chloe says, the smile evident in her tone.

"T-thank Y-y-you" Rory turns her small frame into Chloe as she bursts into tears. Chloe smooths out her blonde hair and presses a kiss to the girl's head.

Beca and Carrie exchange a few words before the woman leaves the family to celebrating. Beca moves to the pair who were still taking comfort in each other's embrace and places a hand on both their shoulders.

"I say we spend the rest of today watching movies huh? What do you say Rory?" Beca proposes, thinking they could all do with a day of relaxation.

"That would be perfect" The girl says, smiling a smile that feels genuine to her _. I haven't felt like this before, is it relief? Or love?_ Rory shakes off the thoughts and just enjoys the feeling, whatever that may be.

"Let's go put some pj's on then girly" Chloe says, leading the three of them make their way to their respective rooms.

"Chloe, I- I know we should be celebrating and stuff. But what are we going to do in terms of schooling? I want her to get the best education. Oh! And she needs more clothes, and we need to make her room more her. Oh my god, what about tomorrow, I start my new job and you have work!" Beca rushes through while pulling on a sweatshirt and shorts.

"Shh Bec, we'll work it out later okay? I can see if I can take the day off tomorrow and we'll talk about schools then. It's all going to be fine bub, you'll see." Chloe kisses her wife to calm her, although slightly amused at the sudden reverse in personalities that Rory has brought out. They were interrupted by a quiet knock at their door.

"Everything okay Rory?"

"Yeah, um could I wear one of you guys' pyjamas?" Rory asks shyly while looking at her feet.

"Of course sweet girl, you don't have any?" Chloe says as Beca turns to their shared closet to pick something that wouldn't completely drown the petite girl.

"I-I do. B-but I like wearing y-yours. They, um, make me feel safe…" the teen blushes at her childlike request as Chloe smiles.

"Here you go little one. These should do" Beca says handing Rory some pjs.

"Thanks Beca" The two women smile at the innocence Rory still manages to carry.

* * *

Soon enough they were all cuddled up on the sofa with snacks and pillows galore. Aurora was sat next to Chloe as Beca put the disk in for 'Finding Nemo', a film that they had all seen thousands of times but would never tire of. The brunette comes back to the couch and sits on the other side of their foster daughter. The teen instantaneously latches onto Beca's side. If this had been anyone else other than Chloe, the brunette normally would have felt discomfort, however with the teen she innately shifts into a maternal mode she was unaware she was capable of.

Rory takes comfort in the soft, gentle hand that was making its way through her curls – even if it did snag on a few knots here and there. She thinks for a moment, a few months ago she had no reason to live and now she's here. _I just don't understand why Beca and Chloe would want to take care of such a mess like me… I mean even I hate me._ The girl shakes off her negative thoughts. _This is a good situation, you have two people who care, just pay attention to the damn fish on the screen Aurora and stop being so selfish._

As the credits rolled on 'Finding Nemo', Chloe see's that it's almost 2:30pm and they hadn't eaten that day.

She turns off the movie, "I think we are in need of some food, what do you say?"

"Oh my god I haven't eaten in like, 10 years Chlo, how could you deprive me like that?!" Beca dramatically exclaims.

"Hey, you are 30 years old, I'm sure you can get your own food if you were hungry Becs." Chloe chuckles, and see's Rory cracking a smile at their antics.

"But it's sooo harddd" Beca whines, although gets up to go help Chloe fix something for the three of them. She places a kiss on Rory's temple as the girl emits a small whimper of annoyance once her warmth is gone.

"Sorry squirt, gotta go help the slave driver"

"HEY! I can hear you Beca, this isn't a huge apartment!" Beca pulls a face at Rory which ends in them both laughing.

"Coming boss!"

Chloe rolls her eyes in the kitchen as she is cutting sandwiches in half, but is secretly happy at the sounds of joy that she can hear coming from the living room. She'd only heard Rory's laugh a few times. It was a beautiful sound for Chloe, knowing just how much pain that young girl had seen.

Beca walked into the kitchen, smile still on her face.

"Sorry babe, you know I'm just teasing." She wraps her arms around her taller wife's waist and kisses her lightly on the neck.

"Of course I know, you goose." Chloe chuckles and puts the last of the sandwiches on a plate to bring to the living room.

"Well to make it up to you, you can pick the next movie" Beca says, knowing instantly she'd regret it. Although she had grown fonder of movies, she had yet to warm up to Chloe's taste which mostly consisted of chick-flicks and cheesy hallmark movies.

"YESSSSS!" Chloe says as she walks into the living room.

"I told her she could pick the next movie…" Beca says to Rory, who was looking awfully confused at the sudden outburst.

Chloe sets the sandwiches on the coffee table and goes to their DVR choosing a movie she had recorded a while ago.

"The Perks of Being a Wallflower, really Chlo?"

"Hush Beca it's supposed to be really good." The red head says as she returns to her spot on the couch.

* * *

The trio were fully engrossed in the movie, and two thirds of the sandwiches had gone (even Rory managed to eat half of one). It was getting towards the end. Chloe had started putting two and two together about what happened to Charlie, the boy in the film. _Oh no…why did I pick this movie?!_

Charlie was sobbing as flashbacks were happening. Rory's mind was racing, she felt paralyzed. She saw Charlie grab the knife and was up and out of her nest between Chloe and Beca in a heartbeat.

She ran to the bathroom, breathing raged and heart heavy.

* * *

 **I think this was my longest Chapter yet. Thank you all for being patient with me and loving this story. Once Rory gets settled, I will be bringing in other pitch perfect characters. Let me know how you're finding the story and who you'd like to see come into their lives again :) Feedback is always appreciated, so review away!**

 **xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously -** ** _Rory's mind was racing, she felt paralysed. She saw Charlie grab the knife and was up and out of her nest between Chloe and Beca in a heartbeat._**

 ** _She ran to the bathroom, breathing ragged and heart heavy._**

 **TW for this Chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Rory slammed the bathroom door closed and slid down it, pulling her knees up to her chin. Her cries were deafening. Rory can't remember the last time she had made so much noise, she always tried to live by her father's rules of 'Children should not be heard'. The teen took in gasping breaths while surveying her surroundings. She could hear voices that conveyed distress coming from outside the door. Aurora's mind was still racing, feeling everything that she had tried so hard to keep down, despite all the things she had shared with Chloe and Beca. The huge ice berg beneath had risen and the voices in her head were unbearable. And all it took was a stupid scene from a stupid movie. Aurora had become more panicked as her eyes darted around the small, blue themed bathroom. The grey orbs had landed on the medicine cabinet above the sink. Without thinking about the fact that her body was the only thing stopping Chloe and Beca from bursting into the room, she leaps out of her position. Rory swung open the cupboard and grabbed the first orange bottle she saw and began frantically trying to open it without so much as reading the label or the 'Child-proof' sticker.

Outside the door, Chloe was crying. The therapist was usually strong and held initiative in these situations with her clients, but this was different, this was her fault.

Beca was the one trying to open the door to get to Rory. Both women feared the worst.

Suddenly the was no force coming from inside the bathroom and Beca fell forward with the door. Chloe gathered herself as she could hear the teenager's sobs become clearer.

"RORY!, CHLOE HELP ME" Beca was frantic as she approached the overwrought girl. Chloe runs in after Beca.

"I- I CAN'T GET IT OPEN, I WANNA DIE, LET ME DIE" Beca grabs the girl from behind as Chloe pry's the pill bottle out of the hands that were skin and bone, so much so she was afraid of breaking them.

"LET ME DIE, WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE" Rory was struggling against the brunette's hold. Beca forcefully held her arms down, all concern of hurting the teen gone.

Chloe kneels, holding Rory's legs, while smoothing her hair trying to calm her down.

"We need to get her to a hospital" the phrase sends the already unstable girl into hysterics again.

"Shh, Shh. Call Aubrey Chloe." Beca says, somehow remaining calm with the screaming teen in her arms.

Chloe reluctantly leaves the situation.

"Hello?" a tired voice answers the phone, the tone unnoticed by the panicked Chloe.

"Bree, I- We need you here." Chloe's voice breaks with tears.

"Chloe, slow down. What's going on?"

"Rory- Beca and I's foster daughter- tried to kill herself."

"I'm coming"

The line goes dead as Chloe puts her head in her hands. She's a therapist for god's sakes. Why can't she help her? _I've failed, I'm a complete and utter failure._ Chloe composes herself, she needed to be strong right now.

As the read head enters the bathroom, she sees that the scene had somewhat calmed. Although the sobs were still coming from the blonde that was still in Beca's arms. Beca was cooing to the young girl.

"Aubrey's coming." Was all Chloe said as she took over from Beca, lying Rory's head in her lap.

Beca moved around to the front of the teenager, and kicked the pill bottle she was eying further away.

Aubrey had pulled up at the apartment complex and was making her way to up the stairs to Chloe and Beca's apartment. As she got closer to the door, she could faintly hear the commotion. Hurriedly, she pulled out her key, but was surprised to find the door already unlocked.

"Chloe?" she called out, slightly panicked, but mostly in her Doctor mode.

"In the Bathroom!"

Aubrey runs towards the sounds, both Beca and Chloe relieved to see her. Aubrey immediately takes notice of the crying figure between them both.

"Hi Rory, I'm Aubrey. Can you let me help you?"

"DON'T HURT ME, Beca?! I want Beca!" the teen cries out, she was still clearly very agitated. Nothing Beca or Chloe were doing was helping her calm down from her state.

"Ro, I'm right here. Please let Aubrey help you."

"But…. I…. wanted…to…die!" she chokes out between sobs as once again she tries to break away from the now three women holding her down.

When Rory slumps back down against Beca, Aubrey takes the chance to inject her with a sedative. The teenager soon goes limp in the Brunettes arms.

Aubrey, Beca and Chloe sit there, in the newly found silence. Tears were making their way down both Beca and Chloe's cheeks.

"Are you two okay?" Aubrey knows how distressing this situation is for a parent.

"Uh, yeah. Let's get her up to her room?" Beca says while half-heartedly trying to wipe away her tears.

Beca and Aubrey carry the teen up to her room and lie the girl on the bed, Chloe following close behind.

The three women make their way back to the kitchen, knowing Rory will be out for a while as the sedative wears off.

"Thank you for coming Aubrey." Beca says gratefully.

"I would do anything for you too, you guys know that. We're Bella's" Aubrey gives a little smile at the mention of their college Acapella group.

Beca notices her wife seemed to be in a world of her own. "Chlo?" No response was givin from the red head whose blue eyes were focused on the tiles in front of her.

"Chloe, honey?" Aubrey says, Chloe snaps out of her trance. "Mmm?"

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, Fine. Just worried about Rory."

Aubrey furrows her brows, knowing Chloe better than to just accept that as the truth.

"I'm going to stay with you two tonight."

"No, Bree you have Chris to get home to, and Mason will want his mum. We'll be fine." Beca replies, not wanting to put Aubrey out.

"You two need me tonight. I don't have work in the morning, so I'm going to stay." Chloe and Beca reluctantly agreed. They loved having Aubrey over, but they just wanted to be with Rory tonight. In the end, Chloe figured with Aubrey being a Doctor, she'd be able to help them if anything else happens.

The trio made their way over to the couch, all flopping down exhausted. Beca turned on some mindless reality tv, knowing that they wouldn't really be focusing on it.

* * *

She was right. The three women spent the next hour or so in an uncomfortable silence. Although Aubrey had struck up a conversation about when Rory officially became their foster daughter. She had known about the situation due to Beca and Chloe having to decline an invitation to go out with her family for dinner a few nights ago. Chloe was surprisingly the one to explain how it all became official that morning. Neither of them could believe how contrastingly different the mood was to how it felt only 10 hours ago.

Around 9pm they decided to eat some cereal. No one really felt like eating, but Aubrey insisted that it would not be healthy for them to skip the meal.

"Bree, I just wanna go to bed." Beca whined.

"Beca, just eat. You've had a traumatic ordeal and your body needs to replenish its energy."

"But that's what sleep is for"

All it takes was Aubrey to raise her eyebrow in Beca's direction for the younger women to continue eating. Chloe smiles and chuckles under her breath at the fact that Beca could still be intimidated by Aubrey.

* * *

Chloe and Beca decided to give Aubrey their bed, and climbed in on either side of a sleeping beauty. Aurora looked so peaceful compared to the hysterical mess she was earlier. Although there was still evident tear tracks on the princess's cheeks which Chloe softly brushed with her thumb.

"We'll be okay Chlo." Beca says, sensing her wife's worry.

Chloe nods. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two women turn to the sleeping girl in-between them. Beca whispers softly,

"And we love you, Aurora."

* * *

 **I hope all of you had a Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays! Right now where I am, it's 3 hours until 2017. I hope the New Year bring's you so much joy! I appreciate the positive feedback on this fanfiction so much. Thanks for the support!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was around 7 a.m. when Chloe felt movement in the room. She opened her eyes reluctantly and saw Beca slowly creeping out of bed. Chloe makes eye contact and makes her way out the door to Beca.

"Hey, how are you after last night?" Beca asks as she rubs the sleep out of her tired eyes.

"I don't know, I'm still worried I guess. What about you Becs? What are you doing up so early?"

"I uh, start my new job today. Do- Do you think I should call and tell them what happened so I can be with you and Rory today?"

"Only if that would make you feel better babe, but I'm taking the day off today and Aubrey's here with me. So if you want to go in, I understand. I know how important this is for you baby, it might be good for you to have a distraction anyway?"

Beca nods in agreement and kisses her wife.

"I'll go, but if you or Rory need _anything,_ you call me and I'll come straight home okay?"

"Okay mamma bear." Chloe and Beca share a smile at the redhead's playful teasing as they part ways.

Chloe heads back into Rory's room and slides into bed next to the still zonked teenager and decides to catch a few more z's herself.

* * *

It was around an hour later when Chloe felt the bed move next to her. The redhead slowly opened her eyes to see a still bleary eyed teenager whimpering as she tried to wake up.

"Hey little one." Chloe says, moving the mess of ringlets from the girl's face.

Rory woke up confused, until the events from the night before, albeit blurry, came flooding back to her.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, I-I un-understand if you and Beca want to get rid of me." Rory offers, her grey eyes never leaving the worn-out blue bunny that she was tightly gripping.

"Rory, we will do nothing of the sort. You are our family now. We love you, so much! I couldn't imagine not having you with us, and not being able to see that pretty face of yours every day. Last night was a slip up, and you are going to have bad days. But that's nothing we can't fix okay baby?"

Chloe pulls the girl in so her head is resting in the crook of her neck.

"One day you'll be happy Ro, I promise. Beca and I will be there every step of the way to make sure it happens."

Chloe feels Rory pull out of the embrace,

"I love you guys too." She whispers. Chloe knows, from being her therapist, how hard that would have been for Rory to say. She's overwhelmed with happiness and gives Rory a tight squeeze.

Aubrey had been listening to the exchange from outside the door, and decided that now would be the right time to make her presence known.

Chloe hears the door squeak as it opens, and turns to look at Aubrey. She returns the smile that the blonde was sharing and beckoned her over to the bed.

"Rory, honey, this is Aubrey. She's Beca and I's best friend, we called her last night to help you. Do you remember?"

Rory thinks, the kind eyes and blonde hair do look familiar, but she cannot remember her from the events last night.

"N-not really, I'm sorry."

"It's okay baby girl. Aubrey has to ask you a few questions okay?" Chloe turns the teen so she's leaning up against Chloe's chest and facing Aubrey. She gives the signal to Aubrey, who had taken a seat on the bed, that she could begin.

"Hi Rory, as Chloe told you, I'm Aubrey and I'm an ER Doctor. How are you feeling this morning?"

Rory thought for a minute. She didn't know.

"I-I'm not sure. I feel kind of numb and sleepy." Chloe shot a questioning glance to Aubrey.

"That's normal sweetie, your body went through a traumatic experience, and I had to give you a mild sedative to calm you down. Are still feeling like you were last night?"

A small 'no' was spoken, although the girl wasn't 100% sure.

Chloe rubs the teens shoulders that were incredibly tense. "Be honest baby girl, no one will judge you."

Rory knows she should be honest, but being with a therapist and doctor, she was scared. _Maybe they'll think I need to be in a mental hospital or something…_

"Kind of I guess. But I've felt like this a lot. It just took over me last night. Charlie reminded me of me. I'm sick of feeling like this. I hate that my dad tortured me for so long. I hate that I killed my mother. I hate me!"

Chloe and Aubrey were concerned at the sudden burst of emotion. Although Chloe was also happy, this was her breakthrough.

"Oh Rory, you know you didn't kill your mother. She died in childbirth, which was in no way your fault."

"But my dad- "

"Your Dad was wrong love. He was wrong about so many things. For one you are a beautiful young lady, who is so worthy of life." Chloe says as she brushes her thumb across Rory's tear stained cheeks.

Aubrey sits watching the moment, she knows how attached Chloe is to the young girl. She worries that she's taken on too much, but knows Beca will be there too.

"W-what's gonna happen now Chloe?" Rory asks, her sweet grey eyes full of fear and anxiety.

"We're going to take care of you and help you get better. But you need to be willing, are you?"

"I-I think so." The tiny blonde says, apprehension evident.

Aubrey decides to jump in. "Hey Rory, would I be able to check your blood pressure now? Last night it was high and I want to make sure it's calmed down. I'll check some of your other vitals just to make sure you're a healthy little bean." Chloe smiles at her best friend in Doctor mode and notices the nod of approval from Rory, and the cringe at Aubrey's condescending tone.

Aubrey leaves to go get her bag that she brought with her when Chloe called last night, leaving the two alone.

Much to Chloe's surprising Rory turns around and snuggles into her, something she had only done with Beca. She brushes the curls back with her fingers and prays to God that she can help this young girl.

* * *

Beca's mind wasn't with her today. All she was thinking about was the sheer terror and determination from Rory the night before. Everyone at LA Star Records had been nothing but welcoming to the brunette, yet all she could think about if how much she doesn't want to be there. _Beca, this is you're big break! Relax, Chloe's fine at home._ She's constantly reassuring herself, but that doesn't change the fact that she felt like a mindless robot, counting down the hours until she can see her girls again.

* * *

Rory was being calm, and somewhat patient towards Aubrey who had fussed over her and her physical examination, although it was driving her insane at the amount of 'tests' Aubrey wanted to complete.

When she was finally done, more so interrupted by her phone ringing, Rory slumped against the pillows; squeezing her eyes shut.

"You okay little one?" Chloe asks, she had been sitting there the entire time, refusing to leave Rory's side.

"Uh Huh. When's Beca coming home?" this seemed to be the question of the day from the teenager. The two had clearly formed quite a bond in the few days they had known each other.

"Later sweetheart, why don't you have a nap? It'll make the time go faster. Beca will be here before you know it." The girl shrugged her shoulders in response when the blonde walked back into the room.

"Sorry Chlo, Chris called and told me Mason is running a fever and won't settle down. I gotta go, but call if you need anything, okay hun?" Aubrey offers, giving Chloe a brief hug.

"It's fine Bree, thank you so much for coming last night. We appreciate it." Aubrey smiles.

"Bye Rory!"

"Bye" Rory responds as Aubrey leaves the room.

"So how about that nap sweet girl?" Chloe strokes Aurora's cheek as the girl looked down.

"Okay…Will you sing?" Rory looks up at the red head, unshed tears were settled in the grey eyes. Chloe doesn't respond, just begins to fulfill her request.

 _All those days watching from the windows_

 _All those years outside looking in_

 _All that time never even knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been_

 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here suddenly I see_

 _Standing here it's all so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you…._

* * *

 **Song is "I see the Light" from Tangled.**

 **I hope you're all doing well. Now that the story is set up, I am able to take requests. Beca/Chloe time? Beca/Rory bonding? Family time? Angst? Fluff? Let me know.**

 **Any Pitch Perfect Characters that you would like to see will be taken into consideration as well :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Beca walked into the apartment, absolutely exhausted from her day. She had grown used to unemployment, and plus she was worried about her girls all day.

Chloe meets her at the door with a kiss and a hushed whisper.

"Hey Becs"

"Hey Chlo, how's everything? Is Rory okay? Are you okay?"

Chloe smiles, "We're fine, Rory's on the couch sleeping again. I managed to get some food in her for lunch, we sat down to watch some tv and she fell asleep around 3 p.m. I think she's just really overwrought."

Beca nods, putting her purse down and taking off her coat.

"You look stressed baby, what's up?" Chloe shares her concern as the brunette lets out a deep sigh.

"I'm just glad to be home with you." Beca smiles, a forced one at that.

The women were soon drawn to the new figure in the room.

"Beca!" Rory runs up and jumps into Beca's arms as a toddler would do once their parents returned.

"Hey squirt, I missed you." Beca says ruffling the girls beyond tangled hair.

"I missed you too." Rory says with tears in her eyes as she grips onto Beca's blouse like her life depends on it.

Beca rubs the girls back, "I'm here now Ro." Rory lets go of the embrace and wipe the single tear that had managed to escape her eye.

"Well I better go get dinner ready for my lovely ladies" Chloe announces and walks back to the kitchen, internally stressed – she always had dinner ready at 6:30 p.m. and it was 6:09 p.m. now.

"Beca? Do you think I have time to take a shower?" Rory asks.

"Sure, little one, should be fine. I'll tell Chloe" the brunette says as she goes to get changed herself.

Rory moves to the bathroom, bringing a fresh set of pyjamas with her. As she gets undressed, she catches a glimpse of her body in the mirror, the big ugly 'worthless' carving still staring at her, taunting her.

The teenager steps gingerly into the boiling water, letting it wash all her sadness and anxiety of the day away. She stands there for a long time, thinking. Eventually pulled out of her daze, she conditions her hair and leaves the warm cocoon of water.

"So how was your first day!" Chloe excitedly bounds over to her wife, mixing spoon in hand.

"It was good, all things considered. I missed you too though. But the people are nice, and they're all really talented so it's nice to be around them." Beca pauses. "What are we going to do tomorrow? Do you have to go back to work Chlo?"

"I've got tomorrow off too. I'll talk to Rory then about school and things." Chloe waltzes back over to her pot and begins stirring again.

"Don't you have clients though babe? Won't they need you?" Beca asks, concerned.

"The office understands the circumstance Bec, it's all good. I'll hopefully go back on Wednesday anyway." Beca nods "You're cute when you're concerned" Chloe says, Beca goes over and the red head kisses her on the nose.

"Uh… Beca, Chloe? Do you have a comb or hairbrush I could use?" Rory timidly peeks out from the hall.

"Sure squirt, come with me." Beca leads the younger girl to her room.

"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes!" Chloe yells out to the pair. Beca and Rory hear a crash.

"Uh, Make that 30!" the two laugh. "Clumsy Chloe they call her" Beca winks at Rory.

The two arrive in the master bedroom where Beca fossicks around for a hairbrush. "Ah-Ha! Got one." She pulls out a purple brush, with small polka dots – clearly not owned by the brunette.

"Thanks" Rory says as she takes the brush and begins to drag it through her wet curls.

"Ugghh" Rory lets out a groan of frustration as she gets the brush knotted within her mane.

"Rory? I could do it if you'd like?" Beca offers. "If – If that's alright?" Rory isn't used to being fussed over.

"Of course, come on little one." She gestures the younger girl over to her and begins to remove the brush from the tangles and resume the task.

Rory wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought she'd be having the older woman give her personal attention. She just wasn't used to the softness and gentleness that Beca was expressing as she worked on the girl's hair.

"How – um, How was work?" Rory asked, trying to make small talk as she fidgeted with her thumbs.

"It was okay, thanks Rory." Beca says as she continues to work on small sections of curls.

"What do you do?" Rory immediately regretted the question, her father would have beat her to no end if she asked him or his friends that.

"I work in Music Producing, I used to DJ a lot in college as well." Rory's face lit up,

"You work in music?"

"Yeah, Do you like music?" Beca asks sensing the teenagers interest.

"I love music! When I was little my music teacher let me stay in at lunch time with her to play the instruments. I'm not very good, but a can play the piano a bit." Rory blushes, _you mustn't speak of yourself Aurora._ Her Fathers words would not leave her.

"That's awesome Rory! You'll have to show us sometime."

"Yeah, I, I guess." Rory said, shy and embarrassed. The two sat in silence as Beca finished brushes out the blonde hair.

"Rory? Would you like me to braid it for you? It might help your curls stay at bay a bit." Beca suggests knowing annoyed the teenager was with her ringlets.

"Okay." Rory replied. She had no idea how to braid so she was happy to have someone do it for her. Her friend Olivia's mum used to braid her hair when they were little. Rory's dad neglected the girl's appearance so when she could go over to her bestie's house, her mum would always help the girl with the sometimes-matted curls. Albeit adorable, they were extremely tedious and tiresome to work with. Having the Brunette's fingers lightly scrape her scalp and pull her hair into two French braids reminded her of those few and far between happy times she had as a child.

Beca tied off the ends of the hair, "There you go Ro." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Beca", she turns and hugs the brunette, until their moment was interrupted.

"Dinners Ready!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the filler ish chapter. Thank you for your suggestions! and to Born2Try for their wonderful suggestion of having Rory bond with Beca over music. I hope that will come together well :) Keep the reviews and requests coming! I love reading them**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Trigger Warning**

Rory sat there pushing her food around on her plate. Eventually Chloe and Beca gave up the encouraging and let the teenager go up to her room.

Chloe put her head in her hands and sighed.

"What are we going to do Chlo? We have to address this not eating thing with her." Beca was worried. They thought it was just a phase in relation to the recent events that had been going on in the young girls life. But she was becoming more defiant when the women asked her to eat.

"I don't know Beca."

"It's not an eating disorder is it? She can't have to deal with that too."

"Bec, it'll be alright. We're going to deal with this." Beca was doubtful.

"When?"

"Now." Chloe got up and headed to the teenagers room, Beca following close behind. The brunette was nervous that Chloe may get angry with Rory, the sheer determination on the Red-head's face was intimidating. But her worries were soon eased when Chloe's face softened as she knocked on the door.

"Rory honey? Can we talk to you?" a muffled 'yes' was heard though the door.

Rory was sitting on her bed reading one of her favourite books for the fifth time, she put it down on the page she was on.

"What's up?" she asked, although she had a feeling she knew what was coming.

The two women took position, Beca on the bed next to Rory and Chloe standing in front of the teenager.

"Sweetheart, we care about you. You know that right?" the girl nodded.

"We want to help you, but we can't do that unless you're honest with us okay?" Rory was becoming more anxious.

"Beca and I are a bit worried about you not eating. You need the energy hon, what's going on? Why wouldn't you eat dinner?"

Rory shrugged. But she did know, she so knew.

"Rory you do know, I can see that you know. I promise you we will not judge you." Beca reassured Chloe's words with an encouraging hand rubbing circles on the girls back.

"I, well, I don't know. You guys threw away my blades. I needed to control something. If you give my blades back, I-I can eat again!" Rory had a sense of excitement which scared Chloe and Beca.

"Rory, you know we will not do that. I understand your need for control and release. But we cannot give back your blades." Chloe was stern with her words, this wasn't her Rory talking.

"Please! I need them. I'll eat if I have them! Beca, Chloe, Please." Rory's voice was becoming higher, and her breathing more rapid.

Beca stepped in before the young girl worsened her state. She grabbed the teen and positioned them both so that she was leaning up against the Brunette's chest.

"Hey, shhh. Breathe with me Rory. We want you to get better and that's not going to happen if we give you back the blades, Is it?"

"But I need them to survive!"

"No you don't Rory, Sweetheart we're here and we won't let those nasty voices inside that pretty head take over you anymore." Chloe added, now sitting in front of the two.

"I…do..." Rory's voice breaks.

"Oh honey. I wish I could make this all better for you. I wish you didn't have all of this on your poor little shoulders. But we will do anything to make your life as good as it can be okay? We promise." Beca reiterated Chloe's promise with a kiss on the blonde head.

Silent tears fell down Rory's delicate skin, that seemed almost transparent. As the girl pulled her arm up to brush them away, her shirt rode up, exposing the 'w' of her most hidden secret. Aurora's heart lurched, she took too long to process what had happened. Chloe was already reaching over with her brows furrowed. Her cold hands pushed the girl's top up to reveal serrated lettering.

"Rory, What- What's this?" Beca made eye contact with her wife, the blue eyes meeting and sharing unspoken words of worry.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She hurriedly try to pull her shirt back down, but Chloe's hand stopped her.

"Aurora. I am not letting you shut us out. Tell me what that is."

* * *

 _"AURORA, YOU STUPID FAT BITCH, COME HERE!" the balding man was drunk. More drunk than the 13-year-old had ever seen him. She had just returned from school, another day of lying to concerned teachers and classmates._

 _She ran up to her room, as if that was going to stop him. The hinges on the door weren't strong enough to keep the monster from getting to the girl._

 _"Please Dad, please don't hurt me." Her fear was growing, then she saw the knife in his hand._

 _The world stopped. She was sure she was about to die. Rory looked to the posters on her walls, willing one of the characters to whisk her away to a land where she was safe and happy. She always thought her Dad was going to kill her, but she didn't think today would be the day._

 _"I'VE SEEN YOUR SCARS BITCH! YOU THINK YOU COULD CUT YOURSELF AND I WOUDN'T FIND OUT? LET ME SHOW YOU REAL PAIN, YOU WORTHLESS WHORE."_

 _"No! Dad! Please, I'll be good, I won't cut." He was straddling her, lifting her shirt. A pool of crimson formed in the sunken stomach. Rory was going to pass out, she twisted and turned but that made it worse._

 _"There, now you'll always know the truth. Worthless." His breath reeked of whiskey as he whispers in the crying girls ear and leaves the room for the 13-year-old to deal with the deep wounds herself._

* * *

Chloe and Beca were speechless.

"That was 3 nights before I was found beaten in the streets and taken to the police station." Rory looked down, silent tears coated her cheeks.

"We,- We really appreciate you sharing your story with us Rory. The more we know the better we can take care of you." Beca said wiping a few stray tears from her blue eyes.

"I know this whole transition has been hard Rory, what can we do to make you feel better? Is there anything that will help in your recovery?" Chloe asked, her therapist persona coming into play.

"Honestly? I just want to be a normal 16-year-old. I want to go to school, I want to feel happy."

"Well then that's exactly what we'll give you."

* * *

 **I'm really not happy with this chapter, but I felt like I owed you all something! I hope it's okay for now. The story will be progressing soon, now that Rory's biggest secret is out. Hopefully soon you'll get to know Beca's story as well. I'm in my final year of High School at the moment, so it's been a bit hectic with work and assessments. But I'll try and update when I can! Reviews would be really appreciated xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies for this being shorter than my regular chapters, however I liked where it ended and it didn't seem right to keep going. I also apologise for leaving you all hanging for a while. A lot went on in my life and this got put on the back burner. But I've re-discovered how therapeutic this is to write, so expect more regular updates! As always reviews are appreciated heaps! xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Here's your schedule, locker number and a map of the school. Enjoy your first day at Liberty High Rory!" Rory smiles politely at the cheery receptionist and turns to go down the halls of her new school. The teen pulls lightly at her hair, of which had been tightly braided by Beca for her first day.

The blonde turns to find locker 328 and opens it with the code she had been given. The frail girl places her books onto the shelves with meticulous care, then the bell rings. She scurries to place the last of her belongings in her locker before grabbing the books she needed for her first class, English.

 _A3, A3, A3 where is this room?_ Rory was becoming frantic when luckily, she spotted her saving grace, in the form of a blue door. She warily walks in and takes a seat in the middle of the class room, next to a girl with long brown hair. Who turns to give her a friendly smile.

"I'm Georgia, don't worry about being late – Ms Johnson is chill." Rory nods gratefully for the interaction and takes a moment to take a deep breath before setting her mind on taking the notes from the whiteboard.

As she is writing the notes about 'Of mice and Men' Rory hears whispers across the classroom. "Who is she?" "I think it's the new kid, Mary or something?" "New Kid? How is she a sophomore? She looks 10 years old!" a ripple of giggles flows throughout the classroom, Rory blocks them out. _This is fine, just new kid stuff._

Finally, the bell signals the end of first period. Georgia comes up to Rory radiating joy.

"Well I thought I should introduce myself properly since you are new and all! I'm Georgia Nanos, Aries, don't really enjoy Christmas carols, but hella into Christmas in general! Oh, and I love a good caramel brownie!" Rory smiles at the girl's enthusiastic charm and seemingly random facts about herself.

"I – I'm Rory, well Aurora Monroe in full. I uh just moved here." Rory was apprehensive, but remembered Chloe's words to _be open minded_.

"Ooh! That's such a pretty name! Just like the princess!" Georgia beams.

"Thank you." Rory smiles, a genuine smile.

"What do you have next period?" Georgia looks over Rory's shoulder to see her timetable. "Oh! Biology with Ms Craven! Me too!" the taller girl links arms with Rory and steers her to the science room. Rory cringes at the touch, but grins and bears the anxiety bubbling up inside her.

* * *

As the day moves forward, Rory starts to feel she has made the right decision in returning to school so soon. Beca and Chloe were apprehensive to the idea, quite rightly so, but caved into the young girl's pleading. They knew how badly she wanted to lead a normal life and decided to give her this chance, trusting that she'd know if it got too much for her and her health.

Rory walked out of her last class of the day, Math. She sighs and grips tighter onto her books as she walks towards her locker. She was utterly exhausted from trying not to let her emotion get to her today. She swung her new backpack onto her back, the books making it so heavy it nearly made the girl topple over.

"Woah! Careful Rory!" Georgia came up behind her as she steadied herself again.

"Is your mum picking you up? Or are you walking?" Georgia asked innocently. Rory felt her chest tighten, what was she supposed to say? Are Beca and Chloe her mum's?.

"Uh yeah, I'm getting picked up." Rory says nervously as she pulls one of her braids forward.

"Ugh! That's too bad! We could've walked together!" Rory smiles politely.

"Yeah, too bad. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely girl!" Rory was in awe at how socialising seemed to come so easily to Georgia. How was she so upbeat all the time?

The small girl walked out the large doors to Liberty high. She walked past the group of jocks who were in her first class, that would easily be 2,3 times bigger than her. She put her head down and tried to make herself even smaller than she was.

But it was too late.

They saw her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Rory froze, the swarm of kids surrounded her. She tried her hardest to shrink into herself. They started taunting her, throwing around insults. Tears were forming in her eyes, her hands were shaking.

"HEY, STOP IT, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rory's saving grace came in the form of a brunette teenager. She looked up, her tears had started to fall, but now out of relief. The teens snickered as they walked away. Georgia put her arm around Rory.

"You okay?" Rory couldn't talk. Georgia looked at her worried.

"I can help you find your mum's car if you want?" Rory nodded gratefully. The pair walked with their arms interlocked until they found the small black car.

"T-that's the one" Rory said pointing.

"Okay, I hope you feel better Rory, don't worry about those idiots. Text me okay!" Rory smiled and hopped into the car where Beca was waiting.

"Hey little one! How was school?" Beca looks up from her phone and see's the tear tracks on the teen's cheeks.

"Rory? Did something bad happen?" Rory shrugs.

"I don't know. I just want to go home." Beca decides to let it go and heads back to the apartment. Rory was silent the entire ride, offering yes and no answers every once and a while.

In her mind she knew that she should be talking to Beca, but her old habits of shutting down kept taking over.

The two walk into the apartment. Chloe was still at the office with a few more clients to go for the day.

"Hey squirt, Chlo's gonna be working late tonight so it's just us for dinner! Wanna order pizza and ignore all responsibilities?" Rory smiled.

"That sounds perfect." Beca walked closer to Rory and puts her arm around her.

"So you wanna tell me how your first day back at school was?" Rory shifted uncomfortably as they both sat down on the couch.

"I guess it wasn't that bad. Except the end part." Beca furrowed her brows urging her to continue.

"Well I made a friend and she seems nice. Her name is Georgia and she's really outgoing. During my first class some boys were laughing at me because I'm so small. Then afterschool the same boys surrounded me a-and started saying s-stuff but then Georgia came and got me out."

Beca was proud of Rory for opening up to her. Her heart beamed with the progress she saw.

"Are you okay now?" Rory nodded.

"I think so. I was just scared."

"I'm really glad you made a friend hun, maybe you can invite her over sometime?" Beca offers, she sees the worry in Rory's face.

"Uh yeah, maybe." She smiles to hide her uncertainties about the brunette's proposal.

"Well you probably have some homework to do I presume?" Rory nods "Cool, you go work on that and come get me when you're hungry and we'll order some pizza and watch some TV, you up for some Full House?" Rory lights up and nods eagerly. Beca knew that would get her to cheer up, Full House was the teen's favourite TV show.

"Okay, I'll be done in an hour or so I think!" and with that the teen went to her room.

* * *

Rory was just finishing her Biology questions on the influenza virus when her phone buzzed.

 _Hey! It's Georgia. This weekend I'm having a sleepover with my best friend Cassie. She wasn't at school today, but I'm sure you'll meet her tomorrow! We were wondering if you wanted to come?_

Rory was taken back by the sudden offer. She had only met this girl today, how could she know that she could trust her?

The blonde goes and finds Beca.

"Uh, Beca?"

"Yeah little one?"

"The girl, Georgia, she um, asked me to go to a sleepover on the weekend."

Beca turns and looks at the teen to see a look of apprehension on her face. "Do you want to go Ro?"

"I-I'm not sure. I mean what if I have a nightmare, o-or they see my scars?" Beca smiles sympathetically and gestures for Rory to sit next to her on the couch.

"Honey, I know you're scared. But I think this will be really good for you. And you can always text Chlo or I and we'll come get you straight away." Rory nodded.

"O-okay. I do want to go, Georgia is so nice to me."

"Well then squirt, you better go text her back." Rory goes and gets her phone.

Hi Georgia, that sounds like fun, I'd love to join you.

Rory is surprised when her phone buzzes only a minute later.

 _Great! I'm so excited! I'll text you the details tomorrow, or I'll just tell you in class! I can't wait!_

Rory smiles at the enthusiasm and sends an emoji to match her expression.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Beca and Chloe were in the kitchen, Beca sitting drinking her third cup of coffee for the day and Chloe going through some paper work. Beca turns to Chloe, expressing her feelings.

"Chlo? Do you think Rory will be alright at that sleepover tonight?" Chloe looks up from the pile of papers.

"I'm sure she will be okay Bec, she hasn't had a nightmare in a few nights. I think it's important that she goes. She's a 16 year old girl, she needs some sort of normality in her life." Chloe softened her tone as she walked over to her wife and rubbed the tense shoulders.

"I know you're worried babe, but she'll be okay." Beca turned around and kissed the red head, who always seemed to know what to say.

Rory came down to see her foster mothers in a loving embrace, _how did I get so lucky?_ Chloe noticed the teen who had arrived, and brought her into the hug.

"You packed, bug?" Rory nodded.

"Yeah, Georgia said to get there around 3 or 4." Rory says, glancing at the clock, 2:55 pm.

"Do you want to go now then? It'll take 15 mins or so to get there?" Beca asks, Rory's face suddenly shifts.

"uh, yeah, y-yeah that'd be g-good."

"What's wrong bean?" Chloe's eyebrows crease as she tries to read the teenager.

"Nothing, L-let's go?" Beca silently tells her wife not to push it, as to not freak out the girl before a major step in her recovery. She grabs the keys as Chloe hugs the girl goodbye.

* * *

"Hey girl!" Georgia answers the door, as cheery as always.

"Hi" Rory smiles, feeling her nerves slowly float away. She was a teenager, and she was going to a sleepover! She was normal for once.

Rory turned to look at Beca to give her a hug goodbye.

"Remember we're only a text or call way babe" Rory nodded and waved as the brunette turned to get back in her car.

Rory walked into the large home, in awe at the homely, family feel.

"My mum is outside with my brother, you'll meet them later. Cassie is upstairs in my room!" Georgia took hold of Rory's duffel bag and gestured for her to follow her up the stairs.

Rory had met Cassie at school, she intimidated her a little by how tall and pretty she was. But once she sat with them for a few lunch times, she saw past that to an awkward, yet endearing, dork.

The small blonde followed into a room, that was very obviously inhabited by a teenage girl. Cassie was lying on the floor on her phone. She came bounding over to Rory once she saw the girls enter the room.

"Hey Rory! I'm so glad you're here." The hug was sudden, but not enough to trigger anything for her.

"You can set your sleeping bag over there Rory! Hey by the way your mum is hella young! Did she have you young or something?" Rory bit her lip as Cassie elbowed Georgia in the side.

"Oh um sorry! I didn't mean to be so forward! I don't have a filter sometimes." Georgia laughed.

"Uh, no it's okay. She's my f-foster mum." Rory looked down.

"Oh, sorry again! You don't have to tell us anything Rory, not unless you want to." Rory smiled and chose not to, sharing that small detail was already enough to send her heart racing.

* * *

A few hours later, the girls had freshly painted nails and were currently watching 'The Hunger Games' while eating the pizza Georgia's mum had just brought in.

Rory thought she was doing surprisingly well. She even managed to eat 1 ½ pieces of pizza.

After the last movie in the trilogy, the girls ventured back to Georgia's room, talking until the early hours when at last, they all fell asleep.

* * *

Beca and Chloe sat up waiting for a text from Rory, it was hard to tell which one of them was more worried about the teen whom they had grown so attached to.

They both jumped when they heard Beca's phone buzz.

 _'I'm having fun, I'll see you and Chloe tomorrow xx'_

Beca smiled and showed the phone to Chloe who did the same.

"This is the beginning of a better life for her Chlo." Beca said as she put her phone on the nightstand and snuggled into Chloe's arms.

The pair fell asleep knowing their 'little one' was safe.

* * *

 **Hi Guys! I've graduated High School recently, so I should have a lot more time to write. Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season with family and friends xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Beca awoke to her phone buzzing, It was Rory asking her to come get her at 12:30 p.m. She checked the time, it was just after 10.

Just as Beca was dozing again on her lazy Sunday, Chloe gently rubbed her arm to tell her she was going out for a few hours to run some errands.

Chloe smiles as she hears Beca's grunt in response.

It was nearly 10:30 when Beca decided she may as well get up and work on some mixes or something until it was time to go get Rory. She heard a phone ringing, that wasn't her own. She walks towards the sound to see Chloe had left her phone at home.

"Hello?"

"Hello Chloe?"

"Actually it's Beca, Chloe's out right now, Is everything alright Carrie?"

"Oh Hi Beca, Well no, not exactly. Ideally I'd like to be there in person to give this news, but I have no chance to get there today and feel Rory should know as soon as possible. This morning I received a phone call stating that Donovan Monroe, Rory's father, had been killed in prison the night before."

Beca was speechless. All she managed to get out was an "Oh."

"I know this will draw Rory back quite a bit, but I think it's important you tell her right away as to not break the trust that has formed in your relationship. I'll be available if you need to call or anything."

"Thank you Carrie, will do." Beca hangs up the phone and puts her head in her hands. Chloe won't be back before she picks Rory up, and she doesn't have her phone so Beca can't discuss how to go about telling her.

Before she knows what she's doing she gets dressed and texts Rory saying she's coming early.

* * *

"Bye guys! See you at School!" Rory gives both Cassie and Georgia a hug goodbye and thanks Georgia's mother for having her. She was still confused as to why Beca of all people came early, but waited until the two were alone in the car.

"Rory, before we go home, I need to talk to you." Oh no.

"I got a call from Carrie this morning. She had heard that your Dad had been killed in prison overnight. I'm sorry Ro."

Rory was numb. She really didn't feel sad after all that bastard of a man put her through, but yet she somehow felt her heart lurch at the words. She felt Beca's hand on hers, but the world was in a blur. Instead of breaking, she simply nodded, turned around and put her seatbelt on.

Beca was confused, and somewhat worried at the lack of emotion in Rory's reaction. She let her be though and drove home.

Rory was still speechless, silently grabbing her bag and going up to her room and closing the door. Beca decided to give her space to come to terms with the news.

* * *

It had been half an hour, and Beca hadn't heard anything from Rory. When Beca finally went up to check on Rory, she wasn't in her room, but she could hear the shower running. Concerned, the brunette tentatively knocks on the door.

"Hun? You okay in there?" Beca listened close for a response, and all she was met with was the ill-attempt of muffled sobs.

"I'm coming in sweetheart." Beca walked into a heartbreaking sight. The tiny girl sat in the corner of the shower, her clothes still on, completely oblivious of the fact Beca had walked in.

"Oh sweetie" Beca slowly nears Rory, and turns the water off.

"I-I wasn't f-finished y-y-yet" Rory hiccups through tears. Beca's eyes soften as she goes through what to do in her head.

"Come 'ere Ror, let's get you out of these clothes." Rory barely obliges, as she tries to take off her shirt, then slumping her arms down in defeat.

Beca climbs into the shower, and carefully undresses the girl, who was clearly out of it as there was no form of protest.

"I never washed my hair" Rory says, her voice now emotionless and empty. Beca responded to her statement by turning the water on again, moving to grab the shampoo and conditioner and to try and stay out of the water's reach.

Beca moved the girl to sit her under the stream of water. She gently washed the teen's hair, making sure to not get it in her eyes as she rinsed it out. As she massaged the conditioner through the curls, her mind wandered _, two steps forward, three steps back. Can't this poor girl catch a break?_

Rory let her foster mother wash her hair, uncomfortable with the touch, yet she had no energy or willpower to try and get away. It was when Beca leant her head back to remove the conditioner that she realised that she was naked in front of the brunette. Panic set in a little, Rory tried to pull away from Beca.

"Rory, Hey hey, let me finish this then we'll get you all dressed again, okay?" Rory didn't respond. Just sat there, completely drained.

Beca turned the water off and wrapped a towel around the girl and pulled her into her lap.

Rory broke heart wrenching sobs were heard as she gripped onto Beca.

"Shhh, Shhh, Everything will be alright baby girl."

They both hoped she was right.

* * *

Not the best, not the worst. You'll soon find out Beca's past and why she's so goddamn protective of our little Rory. Also A LOT more Chloe/Rory bonding to come y'all! Get riggity riggity ready. (Wow I'm actually the most cringe, anyway, happy holidays yo.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Chloe got home just as she thought Beca would be out getting Rory, so was surprised to see the door was unlocked.

"Beca?" Chloe called out, assuming her loveable dork of a wife had fallen back asleep and missed her alarm to pick up Rory.

The redhead heard what sounded like sobs. She followed the noise to her and Beca's room where Beca was cradling a towel-clad Rory. Beca noticed her wife enter the room, and looked at her as if to say she'll explain later, and gestured for Chloe to come over and help with the teenager.

"Hey Honey, it's Chloe" she moved her hand up and down the teens back trying to sooth her.

"Rory, how about we get you dressed huh? You can where some of my stuff if you want?" Beca asked, knowing the teen felt safe when she could smell their scent.

Chloe went over to the set of draws and pulled out an old ICCA's t-shirt, one that was much too big for Beca at the time, so should cover Rory. The redhead hums soothing tunes as she slowly removes the towel and slips the large t-shirt over the tiny under-developed body. Beca grabs the towel as it falls and uses it to dry the blonde hair. Rory's sobs had almost subsided. She was almost back into an emotionless state.

The news had brought back every single feeling she had of her father, every horrific memory and thing he had done to her. Was she supposed to feel glad he was dead? Or sad? The teen didn't understand what she should be feeling in relation to the news.

"Lay down Ro, try and get some sleep okay?" Rory obliged with Chloe's request and laid down next to where Beca was sitting.

Chloe sat on the other side of the girl and traced soothing patterns on her back as Beca began to sing softly to their foster daughter.

 _Once there was a way,_

 _To get back homeward._

 _Once there was a way_

 _To get back home._

 _Sleep, pretty darling,_

 _Dot not cry_

 _And I will sing a lullaby._

 _Golden slumbers,_

 _Fill your eyes_

 _Smiles await you when you rise_

 _Sleep pretty darling_

 _Do not cry_

 _And I will sing a lullaby._

 _Once there was a way_

 _To get back homeward_

 _Once there was a way_

 _To get back home_

 _Sleep, pretty darling_

 _Do not cry_

 _And I will sing a lullaby._

The two noticed Rory had fallen into a somewhat peaceful slumber, and decided to slowly creep out of the room.

"What on earth happened?" Chloe asked once they were in the kitchen, out of earshot of the blonde.

Beca took a breath. "Carrie called this morning, on your phone, which you left at home. She told me that Donovan Monroe had been killed in prison, Rory's father. She said I should tell Rory right away, because if Rory found out we kept it from her she'd lose her trust with us and I couldn't let that happen Chlo."

Chloe looked down. Beca thought she was going to blame her for not waiting until she got home to break the news. Instead, the brunette found the opposite, Chloe was crying.

"I should've been the Becs! My poor Rory has gone through so much. She's so young! She's practically a baby still!" Beca brings the redhead into her arms.

"Chlo, it's not your fault okay? Just another bump in the road. But she has us right? I know she's young, I know she looks so fragile and small, but she _is_ 16 okay? She'll get through this, we'll help her get back to how she was before."

"Thanks babe, I'm okay, just pent up emotions I think. I just hate seeing her like that." Beca nods and kisses her wife.

They were just about to move into the lounge room when they heard screaming. The two sprinted up to their bedroom where Rory was sleeping.

The girl was thrashing around, screaming incoherent sentences. Beca took initiative and gestured for Chloe to hold Rory down, to stop her hurting them or herself.

Beca held Rory's face in her hands, and softly coaxed her awake. The blonde's eyes fluttered open.

"There you are, good girl, it was just a dream baby, you're right here with us, we won't let anything bad happen to you." Rory's breathing picked up, her eyes were darting around.

"Shh, shh, Ro, take deep breaths okay? Come on, you got this sweetie." Rory shook her head and started to scratch at her neck.

Chloe moved to grab the girl's hands to stop her drawing blood. "Sweetheart, listen to Beca okay, you need to slow down your breathing. Just like we practiced okay? In for 4 and out for 7".

Beca moved so that Rory could feel her breathing as her head lay against the brunette's chest. She stroked the blonde hair, then moved to the girl's face. Softly moving her finger along her cheek. It worked, Rory's heart rate began to decrease, as did her breathing.

Soon they were just sitting there, so that Rory could fully recuperate.

"B-beca?" the two women jumped almost at the sound of the blonde's voice.

"Yeah baby?"

"How, H-how do you always know www-what to do?" Beca's blue eyes looked into Rory's grey one's, so full of curiosity and innocence, yet also pain and sadness.

The game of does she or does she not tell her began in Beca's head. She looked to Chloe for guidance.

"It's your choice Becs." She says, seeming to know exactly what was going through her wife's head.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't hh-have said anything"

"No sweetie, it's okay. You know you and I aren't all that different…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Trigger Warning**

 **Chapter 18**

 _Previously: "No sweetie, it's okay. You know you and I aren't all that different…"_

Rory looked at her, intrigued and slightly confused. Beca and her alike? Beca the badass, who was awesome beyond belief?

"I had something happen to me when I was about your age, that put me in a similar spot to where you are." Beca was a little apprehensive at telling the story, not wanting to trigger anything for Rory, or herself for that matter. She was a mother now, and she couldn't bring herself back. Chloe nodded encouragingly towards Beca, as she pulled Rory to sit between her legs so they both could face the brunette.

"I had a boyfriend. I wasn't sure of my sexuality at the time, and I figured it out when I was with him. I told him I was bisexual. He didn't take it very well. You see, before this, he was the perfect boyfriend. So caring and sensitive. But once I told him this, he um, he wasn't very nice."

Beca took a moment to compose herself as the memory replayed as she told the story.

* * *

 _"Jack! Please calm down!" 17-year-old Beca was extremely scared of the way her boyfriend was looking at her._

 _"You're gay?!"_

 _"Not gay! Bisexual." Beca tried to calmly explain._

 _"Like there's a difference. Your such an ungrateful worthless bitch Beca. No one's ever going to love you."_

 _"I-I thought you loved me!" Beca was crying now. Jack let out a laugh, a sarcastic chuckle of disbelief._

 _"You're delusional!" Beca fell backwards as Jack swung his fist into her face. She was in too much shock to realise what Jack was doing before it was too late. She was already topless._

 _"Jack! Jack stop it!" Beca squirmed, but she was so small compared to him._

 _"NO! YOU'RE NOT GAY AND I'M GONNA SHOW YOU THAT YOU'RE NOT" Beca screamed, but there was no one around to hear her._

 _Jack forced himself into Beca. He violated every inch of her until he seemed satisfied. Once he left, Beca hastily pulled on her clothes and went to the bathroom. She punched the mirror, horrified at who she was, and what had been done to her. Blood ran down her wrist, she liked it._

* * *

All three girls couldn't help the tears that escaped their eyes. Rory was shaking slightly, but she felt Chloe's warm hand on hers and felt a little safer.

"So uh, when I went to college, I was really guarded. No one could get through to me. Not even Jesse, who I ended up dating. It was Chloe who broke down my walls." The two lovers smiled at each other knowingly.

* * *

 _"You push away anyone who can possibly care about you. Why is that?" Jesse was hurt, Beca could see that. But she couldn't tell him._

 _"I don't know" She lied through her teeth. She did know. Jesse closed the door on her. As she walked back to her dorm, she broke down._

 _She was fiddling with her key "For fucks sake work!" she screamed through tears._

 _"Beca?!" the brunette turned to see Chloe standing behind her with a worried expression._

 _"I'm fine, just that time of the month you know!" Beca tried to laugh it off, but it came out as more tears. She slid down the wall, bawling. Chloe pulled her into her arms and whispered comforting things to the girl until she had calmed down a bit._

 _"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Beca didn't want to, but as she led Chloe into her room, grateful that Kimmy Jin was out, the whole story poured out of her. Chloe listened to every word, and held Beca close._

 _"I won't let anything like that ever happen to you again Becs."_

"And she didn't." Beca wiped her tears, as did Chloe.

"I guess I didn't really answer your question. I know what helped me Ro, and I see so much of me in you that I thought it would help you too. Was I right?" Rory nodded.

"I'm sorry." The two older women looked at the girl perplexed.

"Why are you sorry?" Beca asked.

"For what happened to you." Rory looked down.

"Hey come here. That was a long time ago babe. I've worked through it, I'm okay. What's important right now is that we get you happy again. Because I know how bad it hurts and I don't want my little one hurting."

"I like it when you guys call me little one." Chloe and Beca smiled.

"It makes me feel secure and, and l-loved?" Rory's statement came out almost as a question.

"Oh Rory, we do love you! We love you so much!" Chloe said, tears in her ocean blue eyes.

The three were leaving their loving embrace when they heard a knock at the door.

"Shit! I forgot I said I could help Emily out tonight!" Beca exclaimed. Chloe looked at her confused.

"She's been out of work for a while, and now that I have a job at a record label, she asked me if I could listen to some demos. I said I'd be free tonight. But I can ask her to come back another time?"

Chloe shook her head. "No Becs its fine! Go help out Legacy, Rory and I will just stay in here."

Chloe knew that Rory hated meeting knew people, and after the ordeal she had gone through today, it was definitely not the time. Beca nodded and left to answer the door.

* * *

"Hey Em!" Beca said as she opened the door to the taller, yet younger, women.

"Hi Beca! Thank you so much for helping me out! I've just been so stressed without having work since that other label dropped me before I could put out a single. Oh my god? Were you crying?! I'm sorry! I'll come back another time!" Beca softly chuckled at the energetic girl's antics.

"Chill out dude, it's fine. Just a lot going on in the Beale-Mitchell household since we started fostering Rory. I can help you out tonight, don't sweat it!" Beca brought her to her music room so that she could listen to the demos.

"They're not very good, I don't even know why I try anymore, maybe I should try a new career path or something –"

"Hush Legacy, let me listen."

* * *

Chloe and Rory were cuddled up in the master bedroom, watching The Little Mermaid.

"Chloe, you remind me of Ariel."

"Why? Because I've got red hair?"

"Yeah, and Beca is just like Sebastian." Chloe laughs.

"I can't wait to hear this explanation."

"He's always so concerned and scatterbrained just like Beca!" Chloe giggles, as does Rory.

"I love your smile Ro. I wish we got to see it more often." Rory looks a little sad.

"Hey, we'll get there, don't you worry." The both turn back and continue watching the movie, in a somewhat comfortable silence.

* * *

 **I hope this was a bit longer for you guys! I'm really getting back into the swing of writing this story, I think this is my 4th chapter back. I have come up with a schedule for myself. There will be new chapters for this story on Tuesday's and Fridays (this is AEDT). There may be bonus chapters, if I get really ahead of myself.**

 **I'm curious, so I've got a few questions and would love it if you'd answer in a review. Firstly, how are you liking the story - do you have any requests of characters to appear, or something you'd like to happen?.**

 **Secondly, I try to keep myself as anonymous as I can on here, so I'm interested to hear, based on my writing, what kind of a person you think I am, age, name etc. I probably won't tell you if you're right, as I like to keep myself hidden a bit. But I'm a super curious person and would love to hear this!**

 **I appreciate all the awesome feedback I'm getting, thank you for the support!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"These are really good Em!" Beca stops the track and takes her headphones off. She looks to see Emily's eyebrows in a confused expression.

"Really?! Thank you so much Beca! I thought they were really bad you know, like my heart hasn't been in it lately. Since the label dropped me and stuff, it means so much that you think they're good! Do you think you could maybe, possibly, show them to your boss?, never mind, I can't ask you to do that."

Beca laughed at the taller brunette who was rambling.

"Do you ever stop talking Legacy?" Emily blushed.

"Sorry Beca."

"You know I'm just teasing, you goose. Of course I'll show them to my boss. I meant what I said, they're really good! Hopefully you'll get signed and then we can produce an album together! Even if you don't get signed, you come round here, and we'll work on something together and put it out as an independent artist. You have too much potential to waste Em."

"Now who's the one rambling?" Emily laughed as Beca playfully slapped her on the arm.

"Thanks Beca, I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem Legacy, really." Emily smiled gratefully.

"Soooo, when can I meet Rory?!" Emily started bouncing up and down excitedly.

"How is it that you have the same amount of energy at 25 that you did at 18." Beca laughed. Emily pouted and faked offence, to which Beca rolled her eyes.

"Not tonight Em, today's been really hard. Chlo and I were discussing a small get together with You, Bree and Stacie, since you all live around here. Maybe in a week or so? Once things calm down with Rory." Emily nodded.

"That sounds really nice Beca. But I'll be the only one without a kid! Stace has Bella, Bree has Mason and you guys have Rory!"

"Legacy you are a kid."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

Beca laughed at the girl only unknowingly proving the point. She missed this, she'd been so wrapped up in being a mother to Rory, she's forgot how to let go a little. She led Emily to the kitchen where they continued their conversation over a cup of coffee, laughing so much Chloe came down to tell them off.

"Guys! Rory just fell asleep again and I do not want her to wake up! She needs as much rest as she can get." Chloe whisper-yelled.

"Sorry babe, we were having fun and I didn't notice. She doing okay?" Beca snaked her arms around her wife's waist and leaning her head on her shoulder. Chloe lovingly turns to kiss Beca's temple before answering.

"Yeah, I mean, she's doing as well as she can right now. We just watched The Little Mermaid until she fell asleep, I didn't want to upset her further by pressing to talk about anything." Beca nods into Chloe's shoulder and gives it a kiss before pulling away.

"Sorry that you can't meet her tonight Em, she's just had a lot going on." Chloe smiles at her younger friend who returns the sentiment.

"Hey, no problem. The poor thing must have had it rough. I'd like to be there for you two, and her, if you'd let me?" Chloe smiles, that's the Emily she knows, such a caring soul, always thinking about others.

"That's really kind of you Em, thanks." The redhead hugs the taller girl, loving the familiarity of her presence.

The three continue chatting, basking in the comfort that was their friendship. The Bella's had grown apart, but every one of them were ready to help the other at a drop of a hat.

"Oh Beca! Guess what? When we were watching The Little Mermaid, Rory said I reminded her of Ariel. And, and she said you were Sebastian!" Chloe burst into laughter, as did Emily.

"She's lucky she's cute and I love her." Beca grumbled, but Chloe could hear the smile underlying her words.

Emily looked at her watch, sad to see it was late and she should probably head off. The two women see her out, promising to set up a date for that dinner as soon as they possibly could. They both settled on the couch, snuggled up in each other's arms, enjoying being them. They kissed, their love for each other showing with each passionate move they made. Soon Chloe's head was laying in Beca's lap, while Beca subconsciously ran her fingers through her wife's wavy red hair. Neither of them having to say anything to know they were both thinking how lucky they were. Things could keep going wrong, life could test them, but they were strong enough to pull through anything; and now, they had enough strength to pull Rory through too.

* * *

Rory woke up at 6 the next morning, due to have gone to sleep so early the night before. She panicked slightly when she saw she was alone in Chloe and Beca's room. She tiptoed down to the lounge room, where she saw Beca and Chloe asleep. Beca sitting up, with her head hanging back and her mouth slightly open and Chloe curled up in Beca's lap. Rory smiled. How did she get so lucky? She had been through so much, and through everything that's happening now she had these two loving women. The young girl still didn't really know how to react to the love and physical affection that she was receiving from them. She really hadn't been hugged, or had her hair played with, or been sung to sleep, ever. Rory didn't know there were people in the world who had so much love to give until she met Beca and Chloe.

"Hey love, you been standing there long?" Chloe says as she yawns and gets up, careful not to wake her sleep-loving wife.

"Not really." Rory looks down at the floor embarrassed.

"How are you this morning?" Chloe asks, quirking her eyebrow, which Rory knows means she won't accept her lie that she was planning on answering with.

"I'm fine I guess. I still don't know how I should be feeling, so I feel kinda numb." Chloe wraps the girl in her loving arms.

"Whatever you do feel is valid Rory, I want you to remember that. There's no right or wrong way to feel about this." Chloe kissed Rory's forehead and smoothed out the curls, unruly from sleeping.

"Thanks Chloe." Rory buries herself further into the red heads arms.

"No problem my angel. Do you want to stay home from school today? I know Beca isn't working, and I'm only gone until 2 p.m. so you won't be alone."

"C-can I? I just know I haven't processed it fully yet and I really don't want to breakdown there." Chloe smiles softly and swipes her thumb over Rory's porcelain skin.

"Of course love, I know it's hard. Beca and I will help you get through okay sweets? If you need me before I get home, get Beca to call me." Chloe reluctantly lets her foster daughter go, so she can go shower and head to the office for the two clients she had to see.

Rory looks over and sees Beca still asleep in the awkward position on the couch. She walks over and sits down next to her, snuggling into Beca's side, craving physical comfort. Beca wakes up slowly and without a word, positions them both so they're more comfortable and then closes her eyes again. As she does she smiles. Who would've known that Beca, the resident badass, could have loved being a mother so much?

* * *

 _ **Hi guys! I've been struggling to get my chapters longer. At the moment they are sitting between 1,000 -1,500 words. I hope they're okay?**_

 _ **I love hearing your thoughts and requests for this story, so please Review! It motivates me a lot because I forget that there are people reading and (hopefully) enjoying this story!**_

 _ **In regards to Beca's revelation last Chapter, I did put it in a review as I forgot to put it in last chapter, but I am in the process of writing a one-shot that's almost like a prequel. It will go into more detail about how Chloe brought Beca out of her shell etc. Will keep you updated on when its published!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It was later that day, Chloe was home and the three of them were on the couch watching Rory's favourite episode of Full House. Rory had her head resting on Chloe's lap and her feet in Beca's as she clutched her worn-out stuffed bunny. She's come to realise how much she needs the affection from the women, she's missed out on it for 16 years, she wasn't missing out anymore. Sometimes it was too much, and every single touch, no matter who it was from, reminded her of her father. But she's getting better, or so she hoped.

The end credits were rolling for the episode, Rory's eyes were slightly drooping. Chloe looked at her watch to see it was only 6 o'clock. She'd have to try and get some food into Rory, and maybe get her to take a relaxing bath or shower, before she could let her go to bed again.

"Come on babe, don't go to sleep yet. We need to eat dinner." Chloe says, stroking the blonde curls that were sprawled across her lap. Slowly Rory sits up, then slouches back against Beca, the women laugh softly.

"Come on kid, let's go see what we want for dinner, Chlo said we could order in tonight." Beca told the half-asleep teen resting on her shoulder.

"No I didn't! I said we should have something healthy." Beca looked at Chloe with pleading eyes.

"Alright fine, but tomorrow night I'm trying out that new quinoa salad recipe I found." Beca rolls her eyes, but agrees and leads Rory into the kitchen and pulls out the draw of local take-out menus.

"What do you feel like squirt?" Rory shrugged and sat down on the bar stool at the bench and put her head in her hands.

"How about Mexican? Or Chinese?" Beca asked, flipping through the menus.

"Chinese I guess." Rory said, sounding over it. Beca nodded in approval and called out to Chloe to ask what she wanted.

* * *

They ate dinner, and Chloe ran Rory a bath and put one of her lavender bath bombs in it claiming it will help Rory relax and hopefully sleep without nightmares.

It was only just gone 8:30 p.m. when Rory went to bed. Chloe and Beca tucked her in and reiterated that she could come to them at any point in the night if she needed them.

The pair settled on their bed, now in comfortable sweatpants and t-shirt combos.

"Hey Becs…" Chloe said, thinking twice about what she was going to say. Beca turned around from where she was putting her hair in a bun and faced her wife.

"Yeah Chlo?"

"What do you think about, possibly adopting Rory?" it was silent for a while, both of them not knowing what either were thinking.

"I think that it's a wonderful idea." Beca says, a smile playing on her lips. Chloe smiles back and kisses her, deepening it until they were entangled in a mess of love and adoration.

They lay next to each other, breathing loudly after their love.

"What's the process going to be like?" Beca asks, afraid of the difficulty that they may face.

"It'll take a while, a month or two at least. But it should be relatively easy, as she has no living relatives left, she is officially in the care of the state." Chloe pauses, and continues explaining.

"When her dad was alive, it would've been difficult. As technically, he still has parental rights. Now we will be able to skip the bit of terminating those completely. We'll have to meet with a lawyer and then go to court to sign the official documents in front of a judge. And… and then we'd be mums." Chloe lets a small tear trickle down her cheek, into the pillow she was laying on. Beca reached up and lovingly swiped the tear track away.

"I'd really love to be her mum."

"Me too becs, me too." They kissed one last time before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Rory only woke up once during the night, at about 3 in the morning. It wasn't a bad one, she sat up in the oversized bed, rubbed her eyes and reminded herself that she was in Beca and Chloe's apartment, they were down the hall, asleep in their room. She wasn't with him, and she never would be again. The rest of Rory's night wasn't as peaceful, but she didn't wake up again until 7 am when Chloe came in.

"Hey baby, you gonna get up and go to school today?" Chloe says softly. Her and Beca were both working full days today and as much as she didn't think Rory was ready, she had to send her to school. The teenager grumbled in response, Chloe was about to gently scold the behaviour, but stopped herself just this once.

Eventually Rory rolled out of bed and got ready. Chloe left for the office at 7:45, hoping to get in early and finish a bit of paperwork before her first client at 10 a.m., which left Beca with the task of getting Rory to school before she continued to work.

"Come on kid, we're gonna be late!" Beca called out. Rory came out of her room looking somewhat pale.

"Becaaaa, I'm tired. Can't I stay home again? Please?" Rory gives her best attempt at puppy dog eyes. Beca smiles sadly at the girl, knowing she's still grieving and processing what's happened.

"Sorry Ro, we both are at work all day today" Beca apologises, wrapping her arm around the girls shoulders.

"But I'm 16! Can't I stay home alone?" Beca was secretly happy at the misbehaviour. She was getting comfortable enough to act like a normal teenager.

"Rory, please don't talk to me like that. We just don't feel comfortable leaving you alone right now."

Rory gives up and just follows Beca out to the car. She was so exhausted, completely drained of energy that she ends up falling sleep on the 15-minute car ride to school. Beca shakes the girl to wake her up, and gently coaxes her into getting out of the car and going to school.

"Bye Rory! I love you!" the brunette shouts as she watches the girl walk into the High School. Beca makes sure she gets inside alright, then heads off to work.

"Hey Rory! I missed you yesterday! Is everything okay? You left my house early on Sunday and then you weren't here yesterday, we were worried." Rory shuddered slightly at Georgia's words. She didn't understand why the girl was worried about her.

"Hey, y-yeah, everything is f-fine. Thanks for asking though." Rory smiles weakly, reassuring Georgia as they walk to their first class of the day.

* * *

By the time Rory walks out to meet Beca at her car, she's even more exhausted than this morning. It felt like her limbs were weighing her down and all she wanted to do was collapse into a heap, not do her English essay.

She slumps down in the front seat, Beca looks at her concerned.

"How was school Ro?" she asks, Rory mumbles the word 'tired' and closes her eyes.

"You feeling okay?"

"just… tired…" Rory says with a yawn. Instinctively, Beca reaches out one of her hands and rests it on the girl's forehead.

"Damn kid, you're burning up." Beca silently kicks herself for not listening to how Rory was acting this morning. She should've realised she was acting out of character. They drive home in silence, as they pull up at the apartment, Rory wakes up.

"Hey sweetheart, Chloe's coming home soon, let's get you to bed huh?" Rory nods while tears prickle in her eyes. She hates being sick.

Beca brings Rory's backpack up to her room and sets in next to the dresser as she instructs Rory to get into some pyjamas's. Rory does as she's told and gets into the fluffy blue covers and snuggles 'bluey'. Beca soon returns with a thermometer.

"Open hun." Beca places the thermometer in Rory's mouth and sits with her brushes back her curls until it beeps. She pulls it out and it reads 102°F. Beca kisses Rory's forehead, feeling the warmth radiating off it.

"I'll be back babe, I get you some medicine that should bring the fever down." Rory nods. Beca brings her some advil and a glass of water.

"Make sure you drink all of that Ror, we got to keep your fluids up." Rory does as she says.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Beca looks at the girl sadly, she seemed so small. Beca nods, even though Chloe told her to keep her awake until she got home. Beca couldn't help it, it appeared that Rory had learned puppy dog eyes from her wife, and they got her good.

* * *

 **A note about the fever: I use Celsius so I had to convert it to Fahrenheit, I hope I got it right.**

 **As always Review Review Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Hey Becs, I'm home!" Chloe calls out, Beca emerges soon, her finger to her lips, signalling Chloe to be quiet.

"She's asleep Chlo, she was so exhausted I couldn't keep her awake." Beca said as she kisses her wife. Chloe nods, concern evident on her face.

"How was she feeling?" Chloe asks as they pull away.

"She had a fever of 102°F, she was just really tired, I could barely keep her awake to get some medicine in her." Chloe nods,

"It's probably the flu, It's November so it's probably going around school. We'll let her sleep for a little while, and wake her up at 7 or so. She can have more medicine then if her fever is still around."

The two pack away the supplies Chloe had brought home, she may have gone overboard with the soup, ice-cream and medicine. Beca didn't mind, they had never really taken care of a sick child, only each other. The brunette was used to Chloe's overprotectiveness when someone she loves is sick.

"Hey Becs, while I was having lunch today I called a few lawyers to check out the process." Beca perked up, she didn't realise Chloe was thinking of starting the process so quickly.

"Mmm? Did you find one you liked?" Beca said and she closed the pantry doors.

"Yeah, I think so. Maverick Rossi, he's a child advocacy lawyer based in LA. He's had a lot of success with his cases and explained to me that we wouldn't have to go before a judge until the final signing of the documents. It takes a couple of months for the files to be processed before that can happen."

Beca nods, a hint of apprehension is evident in her face.

"What's wrong babe?" the redhead puts down the medicine she was reading and wraps her arms around Beca's waist.

"What if this isn't what Rory wants Chlo? What if she doesn't want to stay with us?"

"Bec, we'll talk about it with her. We'll make sure it is what she wants, and that she's aware of the entire process. It'll be okay." Chloe kisses her wife's neck and rests her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I just, I love her so much. I love her as if she was mine and, and I just can't even bear the thought of her not wanting to be with us." Chloe smiles sadly at her wife's words.

"It'll be okay" she repeats, and Beca believes her.

* * *

It gets to 7, and as much as the pair want Rory to rest, Chloe insisted that she should at least try to eat something.

The sight before them was adorable, Chloe couldn't resist a tiny squeal. Rory was curled up in a ball, her stuffed bunny tucked safely under her arm and her curls a mess. She looked so tiny in the queen size bed. Chloe mentally noted to call Aubrey later, to check that Rory's weight wouldn't affect the illness.

"Baby? Ro, come on sweetie wake up so you can have some dinner." Chloe softs rubs the girls exposed shoulder. The grey eyes flutter open.

"I'm not hungry Mom" Beca and Chloe's heart both lurch at the teens words. It was probably just because she was in a weak frame of mind, but the couldn't help the tear that started to form.

Beca decided to try, "Come on kid, I know you feel yucky, but Chlo's made some soup, it'll help you feel a bit better?" begrudgingly, Rory slowly sits up and rubs her eyes before following the two down to the kitchen.

"My nose is all stuffy Beca, and my throat hurts real bad." Rory's nasally voice makes her sound so much younger than 16. Beca smiles sympathetically at the girl and draws patterns on her back as she starts to cough.

"It really hurts Beca, I wanna go sleepy 'gain." Chloe chuckles softly in the kitchen at the childlike slurs.

"I know baby, I know, lets go sit on the couch huh? It'll be more comfy. Chlo will bring the soup in a minute." They settle on the sofa, Rory's head resting in the crook of Beca's neck as the brunette hold her tight, reminding her not to fall asleep.

The redhead brings in the chicken soup. They only manage to get Rory to have around half of it, no amount of coaxing was working.

"Okay, you did good babe, lets take your temperature hey? We'll see if that fever has gone down at all." Chloe moves to go get the thermometer. It beeps at 101°F.

"It's gone down a little, I'll get you a drink and some medicine Ro, and then you can go back to sleep."

"'kay momma." Rory snuggles back into Beca's side, just wishing she could feel better. Chloe was in the kitchen when she realised her cheeks were wet with tears. The word 'momma' bounced around in her head, soon it would be official. She would be a 'momma'. Right now, Chloe just has to remind herself that it's the fever talking, Rory is never usually this open and needy.

While she's in the kitchen, she texts Aubrey.

 _"Hey Bree, Rory's caught the flu I'm pretty sure. She had a fever of 102°F, it's gone down to 101°F. She's complaining she's got a sore throat and stuffy nose. Also, she won't stop sleeping. Atm, we're just giving her advil and making sure she keeps her fluid up. Is that okay? She's really underweight for her age, and she's really small in general is that gonna affect it?"_

Chloe walks into the lounge room as Beca pushes Rory to sit up so she could take the medicine Chloe brought in. The brunette encourages her to drink the entire glass, just as she did earlier.

They bring the girl back to her room and she falls asleep almost instantly. Chloe checks her phone and sees she has a reply from Aubrey.

 _"Hey Chlo, aw the poor love. You're doing everything right, she may be knocked around a little more because she is underweight. The sleeping is normal, she's probably feeling really weak and fatigued. Call me if the fever gets over 103°F and I'll come over and see what I can do. See you soon Chlo, hope your baby feels better. xx"_

She thanks Aubrey and puts her phone on her nightstand as Beca and her settle in for a quiet movie night.

"Should we continue the adoption process, so we get there before Christmas? Or should we wait til Rory's better so we can sit down and talk about it?"

"I want to wait. I just don't think we should do anything without consulting Rory first, Chlo." Chloe nods, she knows she should wait, she just wants to make it official as soon as she can.

* * *

It was around 1 in the morning when Beca wakes up, she heard sound coming from down the hall. The brunette tries to get up without disturbing Chloe, but her wife stirs anyway.

"Bec, where you goin'?" Chloe mumbles sleepily.

"I heard a noise, I was gonna go check on Rory." Chloe gets up and follows Beca, who stops at the bathroom when she sees the light on. Rory was on her knees looking as pale as ever as she clutched the side of the toilet.

"Oh honey, did you throw up?" Beca asks, Rory nods, her eyes teary and bloodshot. Chloe wakes up a bit more at her daughter's words and wets a face washer with cold water to put on the girl's neck.

Beca grabs the blond curls in a heap and secures them with a hair-tie she had on her wrist, just in time as Rory leans forward and empties the contents of her stomach again. Beca rubs soothing circles on the girls back, as Chloe drapes the cold face washer over her neck.

Rory leans back into Beca and Chloe.

"I, I think that was it." She says, her voice hoarse.

Beca heads down to get her some juice to get her sugars up, as Chloe half carries their sick baby back to bed. Once Beca returns with the juice, and is satisfied with the amount Rory had drunk, Rory drifts back to sleep, a cold pack resting on her forehead. The two kiss Rory on her head and leave to return to the room. The rest of the night was spent tossing and turning restlessly as the mothers worried endlessly about their little girl (who was not so little).

* * *

 **So this Chapter is a day early, and the next one will possibly be a day late as I am going away this week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, it means more to me than you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It had been almost a week since Rory came down with the flu, the fever subsided after day three, as did the vomiting. Beca had been able to work from home, only going into the studio once Chloe was home. Rory insisted that she would be fine, but the women had none of it.

It was Sunday night, and Rory was trying to convince Beca and Chloe that she was well enough to go to school tomorrow.

"I'm fine now! I just have a little bit of a scratchy throat and stuffy nose. I don't feel tired anymore. Please can I go back to school? Georgia's been texting me non-stop and I've got so much work to catch up on."

Chloe looked at her, hesitant. She looked to her wife for support on the situation. Beca looked just as sceptical as the red-head did.

"Are you sure Rory? I don't want you to push yourself." Chloe says, Rory only just stops herself from rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure Chloe. Can I please?" Chloe looked at Beca who reluctantly nodded.

"Okay, but you have to go to the Nurse's office if you feel even a tiny bit worse, understand?" Rory nodded and hugged Chloe before taking off to her bedroom to text Georgia and Cassie.

Beca shook her head while softly laughing, Chloe turned to look at her wife.

"What are you giggling about?" Beca kissed her wife.

"Just Rory. She somehow went from can't move, can't stay awake, to running around in a day." Chloe laughed in agreement over the fast recovery.

"I'm glad she's coming out of her shell Becs. Maybe now's a good time to ask her about the adoption?" Chloe suggested. Beca thought about it for a minute, she didn't know why she was so hesitant, but every time Chloe brought it up, Beca's stomach churned.

"Yeah I guess it is." Beca said, masking her apprehension. She and Chloe made their way to Rory's bedroom where they found the teenager laying on her stomach on the unmade bed.

"Hey Rory" Chloe said as she sat down. Rory sat up, immediately suspicious.

"Oh no, you're not changing your mind about tomorrow, are you? I just told Georgia I'd be there!" Beca shook her head.

"No Ro, this is something a little more serious." Beca looks to her wife to take the reins of the conversation. Rory was now listening intently.

"Well, Rory. You've been with us for a while now, and we really love you, and love having you here with us. We were thinking, that maybe we'd make this little family official? How would you feel about that?" Chloe asks, her brows furrowed as she awaits the blondes answer.

"Y-you mean, you want to adopt me?" Rory was shocked, someone actually wanted to call her their daughter.

"Yeah, we'd love to, if you'd let us." Beca replies, slinging her arm around the teen.

"You'd be my moms? Forever?" Rory questions again.

"Yeah Ro." Chloe says smiling.

"I'd like that." Rory says, grinning from ear to ear. The brunette and red-head tackle her in a bear hug. Chloe felt a tear slip out of her eye, in just a few short months, this girl had her wrapped around her finger; and Chloe wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Getting Rory to school the next morning proved to be a lot easier than it was last week. Clearly the girl was sick of being cooped up indoors. Beca watched with pride as the young girl practically bounced into school. Rory was still on a high from what Chloe and Beca had told her the night before. She stood at her locked, a smile danced on her lips as she put her books away.

"Hey Rory! Are you feeling better? My brother got the same flu and he was really out for a few days." Georgia had come up behind Rory which made the girl jump a little.

"Geez, you scared me George. Yeah, I'm better now, thanks." Rory replied, still smiling. She couldn't help but feel on top of the world. She was getting a family, something she'd never had and something she never knew she needed so much. Cassie joined the two at Rory's locker, her long hair swaying.

"Hey Rory, what's got you so smiley?" she asks, Rory couldn't resist letting them know.

"I'm getting adopted!" Rory's smile grows as she sees her friend's reactions. The two jump up and down and hug her.

"I'm so happy for you Rory. You deserve this more than anyone I know." Georgia says, Rory notices the watery look in her eyes and hugs the girl again to thank her.

"Me too Ror, your moms seem cool." Cassie says.

"They are." Rory smiles.

Rory's day was going perfectly, until 5th period. She heard a girl and a boy snickering behind her in her maths class. She turned around, as if she was going to question them, but realized that she would never be able stand up to them. Once the girl saw her though, she redirected her attention and glared at Rory.

"Hey Rory, what's it like living with two dykes?" She giggled through her sentence and whispered in the boy's ear. Rory could feel her blood boiling, but she had no guts to say anything, she was too scared.

"Yeah Rory, we heard they're gonna adopt you. You gonna turn into a lesbo too? Those dykes training you up huh?" the boys say's, the girl high fives him. Rory clenches her fist.

"You're so disgusting Rory, how could you want to live with a gross pair of gays? Ugh, I haven't even met them, and I know they're vomit-inducing evil bitches." The girl's laugh was cut short by a fist that collided with her cheek.

"AURORA MONROE, PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

Rory stood up, and gathered her things. It felt like the world was in slow motion, everyone was glaring at her. Her fist throbbed, her eyes burned with unshed tears, the lump in her throat was growing. Mindlessly the blonde walked down the hall to the Principals office.

Chloe had just finished her last client, and was beginning her paper work that she was going to work on for the rest of the day. Her phone rang, Rory's school's phone number flashed on her screen.

"Hello?" Chloe answered, expecting it to be the nurse saying Rory wasn't well enough to be in school.

"Hello Mrs Beale-Mitchell, this is Principal Fisher of Liberty High. I'm terribly sorry to bother you at work, but Rory has gotten into a fight and we would like to discuss the matter with you and your wife down at the school if possible?" Chloe was shocked, her Rory? In a fight? There must be some mistake.

"Are you sure it was Rory sir? With all due respect, this just seems very out of character for Rory."

"I'm sorry Mrs Beale-Mitchell, Rory was sent to my office by her teacher with a bruised fist. She isn't talking at all, and to be honest I also thought it was out of character. I'm also quite concerned with how shut down she is."

"I'll call my wife and we will be there soon." Chloe responded, the Principal thanked her and they hung up.

"Are you sure Chlo?" Beca said as she got in the car, Chloe had driven to pick the brunette up so they could go to the school together.

"I mean, I was as shocked as you. But the Principal seems to think she punched a kid in the mouth. I'm not going to pass judgement until we know the full story, but that doesn't mean I condone violence from our daughter." Beca smiled.

"Becs, this is hardly an amusing situation." Chloe said seriously as she buckled up and began driving to the school.

"I know, but you said 'our daughter'" Chloe looked at Beca and they smiled at each other knowingly.

"Hi, we are Aurora Monroe's guardians, we were called by Principal Fisher." Chloe said, the receptionist pointed them in the direction of the Principal's office, she thanked her and they went into the nearby room. Rory was sitting on a couch in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chin.

"Hello Mrs and Mrs Beale-Mitchell, please take a seat, Rory, would you please come over here?" the Principal was surprisingly gentle with the teen, despite the circumstances.

After a lot of tears and protests from the blonde, the three adults got the full story out of her. Principal Fisher agreed that the girl and boy, Amanda and Lucas, would also be punished for their actions. Rory was given detention for the rest of the week as well, as Principal Fisher made it clear that violence was not acceptable at the school. Beca and Chloe thanked Principal Fisher for the way he dealt with the situation, then took Rory out to the car. Since all Chloe had to do was paper work, she decided to work from home for the rest of the day to be with Rory.

They dropped Beca back off at the label, then went to Chloe's office to get some paper work before heading back to the apartment. Rory sat silently in the backseat the entire time, and still did not say a word as they entered the apartment. She was about to go to her room when Chloe stopped her.

"Rory, come here. We have to talk about this." She said. The teenager shrugged away from her touch.

"Why? We already did." Rory went to take off again, Chloe held on tighter.

"Don't take that tone with me Rory. We're talking about this now." Rory rolled her eyes and sat down.

"I understand why you did it Rory. I really do. Some people just don't accept that the same sex can love each other, your heart was in the right place, but your head wasn't. I don't condone violence under any circumstances Rory." Rory hung her head.

"Should I go pack then?" Chloe looked at the girl confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You're sending me back aren't you? I'm a violent mess, just like my father. I'm becoming him. I am him. Why would you want to adopt that?" Rory's tough exterior crumbled towards the end of her sentence. Chloe looked at the girl with sympathy, immediately softening her tone.

"Oh baby girl, we will never 'send you back'. You are nothing like your father. You are not him, all he is, is the sperm donor for you. He doesn't have to be your father. We want to adopt you because we know that you are a sweet, loving girl who needs love and affection. You're actions do not define you honey." Rory had tears streaming down her face as she snuggles into Chloe's chest.

Chloe smoothed down her curls and kissed her head. "It'll be alright my sweets, It'll be alright."

* * *

 **Bit of a longer chapter! I hope you enjoyed it xx. The prequel of sorts should be up sometime this week, I'll let you know in an author's note at the end of a chapter. I'm thinking this story will go until the adoption and that will be the end. I am no where near done with this little family though, so when the time comes for this story to end, I'm thinking that maybe a sequel might be in the works? Let me know what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Beca came home to Chloe and Rory snuggled together on the couch watching tv. She smiled at the sight of the two women she loved most. She went and kissed both of their heads to let them know she was home, Rory was asleep soundly against Chloe.

"Hey Babe." Beca whispered as she put her bag down and sat across from her wife and daughter.

"Hey Becs. She fell asleep about half an hour ago. We talked about what happened some more. She thought we were going to send her away because she was becoming like her father." Chloe said sadly as she stoked the blonde curls that were tickling her upper arm.

"Poor thing. Those kids had it coming, what they said was horrible for Rory to hear." Beca's face was full of anger, love is love and she couldn't understand why people didn't get that. The words that Rory repeated, the prejudice from those kids, reminded her of Jack. She shook off the feeling, but she knew under all her progress, he was still there, taunting her.

"I know Becs, I know." Chloe said, reaching over to hold her wife's hand. The pairs of blue eyes stared into one another with complete adoration of each other's strength and love. They held onto the moment for a little while until Beca spoke again.

"I got a text from Emily, asking when the dinner will be. I said this weekend, maybe Friday as we both have the afternoon off, but I don't want to force Rory to take a step she's not ready for." Beca looked at the sleeping girl, her undeveloped body making her look so much younger than 16.

"Becs, she's been in school for a while, she's made friends. She's getting better, today was just a little bump in the road. I think Friday night sounds wonderful. Rory won't be home until 4 p.m. because of detention, so maybe they could all get here around 5-5:30? I'll send a group message to see if they're all free." Beca nodded, she knew her wife was right in that Rory was coming out of her shell, but she didn't want anything to cause her to go back in.

The blonde started to stir in the red-heads arms. Chloe smiled lovingly at the girl as she rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"Beca, home?" she asks tiredly, without opening her eyes. The two women chuckle softly as the brunette in question was right across from her.

"Yeah I am squirt." Rory opened her eyes and smiled at her mother. Beca came over and pressed her lips to the girl's forehead before scooting her over so she could sit next to her.

"Hey Ror," Beca said, putting her arm around the girl so her hand was resting on her wife's.

"Mmmh?" Rory said tiredly as her grey orbs focused on Beca.

"We thought about having a dinner, here, on Friday night with a couple of our close friends from college. How would you feel about that honey?"

"The one's from the videos?" Rory asked, her interest peaking. She loved watching her mothers' old performances.

"Yeah, three of them. Stacie, Emily and Aubrey, and their kids. Stacie has a 6-year-old girl, Bella and Aubrey has a 3-year-old boy, Mason. Aubrey's husband, Chris, won't be there though as he works night-shifts at the hospital on Fridays." Beca explained to the girl. Rory nodded, vaguely recalling a few of the names and faces that belong to them. She was slightly glad to hear that Aubrey's husband would not be joining them, meeting new people was hard for the teen, let alone a man.

"That sounds fun I guess." Rory said, sounding a little less enthused than she meant to.

"It's okay if you don't want to do it Rory. It's to celebrate you becoming part of the Bella family, so we want to make sure you're ready." Chloe said, looking seriously at the teen,

"No, no, I'm ready. I want to meet them." Rory said as she smiles.

* * *

"Hey Rory, don't forget to get ready; they'll be here in just under an hour." Chloe said as she peeked her head into the teen's bedroom on the way down to the kitchen where her cooking was starting. Rory nodded and got up from her bed where she was reading.

Everything in her closet was wrong. The flower dress made her look 12. The black dress made her look 12. The shirt and jeans made her look 12. She sat on the floor in front of her mirror in defeat.

"Hey squirt, having trouble picking an outfit?" Beca walked in to see the mess of clothes on the floor, and Rory half dressed.

"I look ugly in everything." She says.

"Hey, I'm sure that's not true. You're a very beautiful young lady Rory, just look at these monstrous curls!" Beca picks up a section of blonde curls and uses it as a moustache. Rory smirks a little.

"It is true Beca. I look like a pre-pubescent boy." Rory says, looking at her stick like figure, the lack of curves taunting her.

"I don't look like the other girls in my year. They're all tall and beautiful, and have a teenage girls body. I'm tiny!" Beca looks at the girls sadly, wishing she could see herself through her mother's eyes.

"Oh Ro, you are small, yes. But you went through so much when you were younger, baby. You weren't well-fed for majority of your early life, and were under severe-stress causing your growth to be stunted a bit. But that doesn't mean you aren't beautiful! You have such soulful eyes, beautifully natural blonde hair – I'm sure Aubrey would kill for – and the most gorgeous, contagious laugh. I know it'll take you a while to believe it kid, but we'll be there anytime you need to be reminded of how remarkable you are." Beca kisses Rory's cheek, the girl turns around and hugs her mother, to thank her. Beca rubs her back, letting her know that she's welcome.

"How about this dress huh?, then you come to Chlo and I's room and I'll do some fancy waterfall braid or something?" Rory smiled and grabbed the lavender skater dress from Beca and went to get changed.

"Hey Belly! Look at how big you've got!" Chloe hugs the 6-year-old as she giggles at her Aunt Chloe's antics.

"Hey Stace!" Beca greets the taller brunette.

"Hey Beca! So nice to see you. Sorry we haven't caught up in a while. I think this dinner is long overdue." Beca nods in agreement as the door opens again to reveal Aubrey and the tiny blonde boy holding onto his mother's hand.

"Mason!" Bella squirms out of Chloe's arms to hug the little boy. They weren't all to close in age, but Bella loved playing with Mason, he was the closest thing to a brother that she had. Mason lets go of his mother's hand as he runs to the older girl. The women all smile at the adorable interaction.

Emily bursts through the open door, out of breath.

"Am I late?! I'm always the last to get here damnit!"

"Language, Legacy." Chloe gestures to the 6 and 3-year-old who were playing chasey close by.

"Sorry Chlo. How is everyone! I feel like we haven't been all together in ages!" Beca and Stacie roll their eyes at the dramatics.

"Em, it's only been a few months." Aubrey says to the younger girl.

"Beca?" the brunette turns to see Rory standing awkwardly. Her hair was in its usual mess of curls, but Beca had managed to pull the front of it back into two beautiful waterfall braids. Beca goes over to the girl, and moves her towards the group of women.

"This is our Rory." She says proudly. Rory beams at the words, and softly says 'hi'.

"Well aren't you looking pretty tonight. It's nice to see you again Rory." Aubrey says and gives the teen a quick hug.

"T-thanks." She replies.

"Rory, this is Emily. She's our baby Bella, and this is Stacie, her daughter Bella is over there playing with Mason." Rory nods and smiles at the women, becoming slightly overwhelmed with all the new names and faces.

Bella runs over to Rory, her long chestnut hair bouncing in the pigtails she was wearing. The little girl grabs Rory's hand.

"Come on! You can come play with us!" Rory looked to Chloe for reassurance before letting the 6-year-old lead her away.

Soon enough, they were all sitting in the lounge room, the younger kids sitting on the floor, playing make believe. Rory was leaning against Beca, after declining Bella's invitation to join in the game as the fairy queen. Beca could tell the Rory was tired, meeting new people and socialising drained the girls energy quickly. Then there was also Mason and Bella's innocent questions earlier in the night, which Beca knew couldn't have been easy for Rory to deal with.

 _"Rowy, why is there owwies?" Mason pointed to the girl's scar-covered arms. She must have taken too long to answer, as Bella decided to repeat the question._

 _"Why do you have so many lines on your skin?" Rory panics a little, as the older women were still in the kitchen and she was alone with the curious children._

 _"Uh, t-they mean I was sad." Bella looked at her, her brown eyes showing that she was puzzled by the explanation._

 _"Rory, you're silly. You don't get owwies from being sad! You are sad because you have owwies!" Rory shivered involuntarily as she tried to think of how else to explain it to the girl. Mason had walked into the kitchen leaving the two alone._

 _"I was hurt by a bad man, and that's why these lines appeared. Now they're going away a little because I was saved by Beca and Chloe." Bella nodded._

 _"So, Aunt Chloe and Aunt Beca are your super-heroes?" she asked, tilting her head._

 _"Yeah, I guess they are."_

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now that the Bella's have met Rory, they will be able to be in the story a little more.**

 **The One-Shot Prequel is up! Please head on over to 'You Found Me' and tell me what you think.**

 **Please Review! It makes me really happy to hear your thoughts on the story and characters.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Aubrey and Stacie had left around 10 p.m. as the little ones were growing tired and cranky. Emily was deep in conversation with Rory over music. Chloe and Beca sat together on the couch, watching with awe as they're once silent daughter was speaking comfortably with someone she only just met.

"So, you write your own songs? Is that hard?" Rory asks, sitting on the floor next to the arm chair Emily was leaning against.

"It depends, sometimes you get in a real rut when you can't think of anything. But other times, words just flow right out of me – usually when I'm feeling a lot." Emily giggled, Rory nodded as if she were taking mental notes on all of Emily's answers. Emily's tone shifted a little, her smile replaced with a serious look,

"It might help you, you know? Maybe channeling your thoughts and feelings into writing might help to deal with them instead of this." Emily gestures to her arms. That's twice her scars were pointed out tonight. Beca had convinced her not to wear a cardigan as Chloe would have the heat on full blast, saying that nobody will care about the scars. It was true, nobody did care, they just wanted to help. But the motive didn't matter to Rory, her scars were still on show and the topic of conversation.

"Uh, yeah – yeah ttt-that might help." Rory cursed herself for stuttering, with her mother's only a few feet away, they would've heard it. Stuttering was her tell that she was getting anxious, and she didn't want to be right now. She just wanted to continue talking with Emily.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Rory. I just want to help you. You don't deserve to feel like this." Emily says as she places a hand on the teen's shoulder and smiles. Rory smiles slightly back.

"Thanks." She says quietly. The women tonight had been so supportive of the young girl, it was kind of overwhelming for Rory. Coming from a childhood of trauma and neglect, having Beca and Chloe care about her was one thing, but having all these other people who she'd only just met care about her was unimaginable.

Emily continues chatting to Rory for a little while, until she realises the time.

"I should probably get going, thanks for tonight guys!" Emily says.

"You can stay if you want Em?" Chloe says, concerned for the girl who would be taking an Uber home so late.

"It's fine Chlo, don't worry. I'll see you guys soon?" Emily asks as they all get up to bid her goodbye.

"Definitely Em, we gotta work on those demos." Beca says as she hugs the younger woman.

Rory hugs the girl goodbye, Emily was so tall that she only came up to the girl's chest. Emily loved how small she was, and told her that throughout the night, which faded her insecurities she had earlier.

Chloe walks down to make sure the Uber was there for Emily and waves goodbye once it had arrived before going back up to her apartment. Beca was in the bedroom changing into some more comfortable clothes when she goes in.

"Where's Ro?" Chloe asks as she begins to do the same. Beca takes out her large earrings and places them on the dresser, before walking over to her wife and hugging her around her naked waist.

"She's reading in her room I think." Beca kisses Chloe's bare shoulder and slowly moves up to the spot on Chloe's neck that made the redhead melt.

"God, Becs." She moaned. Beca continued to love on her wife, moving her hands over the maroon lacy bra the redhead wore.

"Becs, you gotta stop." Chloe says, although her tone seems to say otherwise.

"Why Chlo? I haven't make love to my sexy wife for ages." She says, pressing an open-mouthed kiss her wife's neck, making Chloe moan in delight.

"I know it's been a while Becs, we have Rory now though." She says. Beca lets go of her.

"I know, I sometimes just miss us you know? How we'd make love all night, anywhere and everywhere. I love having Rory, and I wouldn't change it for the world. I just, I don't know." Beca was rambling.

"I know Becs, we were just used to it just being us. A kid is a lot of change babe. But it doesn't change how much I love you, just maybe how often we can show that." Chloe smiles as she takes off her bra and puts on an oversized t-shirt.

"I'm gonna go say goodnight to Rory, you gonna come?" Beca nods. They head down the hall to the blonde's room to see her lying on her stomach, her face in the mattress and an open book in her hands. Beca laughed softly and Chloe playfully swatted her.

"What? I told her those books would be boring!" Beca whispers, Chloe smiles and shakes her head. She goes over to the girl, who was now in pyjamas, and rubs her shoulder.

"Mom? Is it school already?" Rory asks sleepily. Beca suppresses her laugh as to not get scolded by Chloe again.

"No honey, it's late on Friday night, you fell asleep. C'mon let's get you in bed okay, it's Saturday tomorrow, so you can sleep as long as you'd like." Rory moves to get under the covers, both women kiss her forehead.

"Night Moms" as she turns over. The two sneak out, a glimmer in their eyes after being called 'Mom' by the teen.

* * *

The next day, it wasn't until after 12 p.m. when Rory arose. Chloe had spent the morning getting the ball rolling on the adoption, and Beca was called into work for a few hours to work on an album.

"Morning Chloe." Rory said rubbing her eye as she plopped onto the couch next to the red-head. Chloe closed the laptop where she was filling out forms and emailing the lawyer.

"Hey my sweets" she says as she kisses the mess of curls, she makes a mental note to ask Rory when she was more awake if she wanted to go get her haircut. "You sleep alright?"

"Yeah, fine." She says, Chloe knows better.

"Are you sure?"

"Just one nightmare, it wasn't too bad though." Rory says, playing with her hands in her lap.

"You know you can wake us right? If you have a bad one, come get Beca or I, okay?" Rory agrees, and Chloe pulls the small girl into her lap.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Rory looks down, insecure and a little nervous.

"Am I too young?" Chloe looked at her confused.

"What do you mean honey?"

"Do I act too young? I'm pretty sure most teenage girls don't need their mothers to comfort them from nightmares, cuddle them all the time and, and I'm definitely sure I'm too old to do this." Rory referred to the fact she was curled up on Chloe with her head in the crook of the red-head's neck.

Chloe smiled softly and brushed the hair out of the girl's face. "My love, you've been through a lot. You didn't really have this when you were younger, which is why you crave it now. Needing physical affection is nothing to be ashamed of baby. I love that you're small enough to do this, it doesn't matter the age, if you need me, I'll be there." She says lovingly while presses a kiss to Rory's head.

"Even when you're old and wrinkly?" Chloe laughed softly.

"Yes, even when my arms are saggy, my hands are shaking, and my hair is grey, I'll be there to dry your tears and cuddle you whenever you need it." Rory snuggles further into Chloe. They sit for a few minutes, enjoying the moment together.

"Do you have homework to do today Ror?" Chloe asks, knowing Rory wasn't particularly good at remembering to complete the tasks by herself, often too lost in a book to think about it.

"Yeah, Math." She sighs. Chloe knew the girl was struggling at school, she had been contacted by a few of her teachers to talk about how Rory was slightly behind the rest of her class.

"Why don't you bring it down here huh? We can try some together." Rory jumps off Chloe's lap and goes to get her textbook.

* * *

Beca came home at about 3 p.m., finding Rory and Chloe now at the kitchen table working on Rory's maths homework. They only managed to get through a few equations before Rory got frustrated. So they had a break and ate some lunch before continuing to get the rest of the equations finished.

"So you need to simplify the equation first." Chloe says, directing Rory.

"So from 2x+8y-6y-x you get x+2y?" Rory asks as she finishes the equation. Chloe beams.

"Yes! You got it!" she high-fives Rory, and starts her off on another of the easier equations before they move to the harder ones. Beca makes her presence known, and walks into the kitchen.

"You're so wonderful with her babe." Beca whispers as she kisses her wife's head. "I'm glad she has you, I suck ass at math." Beca laughs as Chloe warns her on her profanity. She goes over to quickly greet Rory, so she does not distract from her work.

"So, I got a bit of progress on the adoption today Becs." Chloe says quietly so she doesn't disturb Rory. "Maverick got in contact with Rory's case-worker Aaron – he did our home evaluation?, and Carrie to get them to approve of the decision." Beca nodded.

"We got a little way to go, but he thinks we could make it official in late January." Chloe says, excited, it was already mid-November.

Rory was listening intently to the conversation, and decided to ask a question that played on her mind. "Chloe, Beca, um, when I'm adopted do I call you mom?"

Beca smiled softly at the girl before answering. "You can call us that if you want to, it doesn't have to be after the adoption. We already see you as our daughter, even though it's not official." Chloe nods before adding,

"You don't have to call us Mom, if you're not comfortable with it Rory. We'll love you just the same." Chloe kisses Rory's cheek.

"I, I think I want to. I've never had a mom before." She says, her chest tightening a little at the unfamiliarity of the situation. "But won't it get confusing? If I call you both Mom?" she asks.

"You could call one of us something different? Momma, Mama, Ma?" Beca suggests, leaning across the table. Rory thinks for a moment before answering. What if she chooses the wrong one for the wrong mom? Will they be mad at her?

"Uh, um… Can I call Chloe Mom and you Mama?" she asks Beca, the self-proclaimed 'badass' had tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat, she looked over to her wife, who seemed to be struggling as well. Rory looked at their tears and got scared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say the wrong thing." The women laughed lightly. Chloe caressed Rory's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb.

"These are happy tears baby, we would love to be your Mom and Mama." Rory wrapped her arms around the red-head, Beca soon joined. Rory went from never having a mom to having two, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **A day early update as I have plans all weekend! Volunteering and my Dad's birthday won't leave much time for writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think, what you would like to see - any story lines etc. I'll try my best to fit them in for you! I appreciate you all reading this story that has become so close to my heart.**

 **Please don't forget to go to my profile and check out the one-shot prequel of this story that gives a little more insight into Beca's past. I may be making it a two-shot, just to give it a little more clarity.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The rest of the Saturday was uneventful, Rory finished her math homework, and Chloe and Beca continued to work on the adoption papers so they would be filed as soon as possible.

They ate left-overs from their bella get-together for dinner and watched some home renovation show that Chloe seemed to like. They just enjoyed being near each other, enjoyed the fact that they could all just sit in the same room and feel so loved and comfortable without saying a word.

Chloe tapped Beca on the shoulder, pulling the brunette's attention away from her phone and towards their foster daughter. The girl was reading in the arm chair, her feet tucked up under her legs. Every so often the blonde would nod off, then jolt awake and continue reading. Beca quietly laughed, as did Chloe.

The red-head walked over to Rory and softly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go to bed Ror?", Rory stirs and gets up.

"Night Bec- I mean Mama." Rory catches herself as she gives Beca a hug. Chloe follows her up to her room, to make sure she actually goes to sleep and doesn't stay up reading as she had been doing.

"You remember you can come get us if you need us, right?" Chloe says as she presses a kiss to Rory's head.

"Yeah, I know Mom. Night." Chloe smiles as she closes the door.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe and Beca decided they should have a nice family day as neither of them work on a Sunday. Rory eventually arises at around 9:30 a.m. and walks into the kitchen to see her mothers chatting and drinking coffee. She loves being able to wake up to a scene like this, instead of the blank walls of a group home or the musty smell of her house with her violent father only metres away.

"Hey sweetheart, how'd you sleep?" Chloe asks as she gestures for her to come sit with her and Beca. She brushes some of the messy curls out of the girl's face.

"Okay I guess. A nightmare or two, but I fell asleep again pretty quickly, so I didn't wake you." Chloe nodded and rubbed the Rory's back.

"What should we do today Ro? We both have the day off work, and you finished your homework yesterday, so we thought we'd spend the day together?" Beca asks, Rory shrugs.

"I don't know. I'm happy as long as I'm with you guys." Chloe smiles at the sentiment of the girl's words.

"Mmmh, I was thinking you might wanna get your haircut Ro? These curls are getting pretty out of control. Then we could go to the mall as well and have some lunch? What do you say." Chloe was wrapped up in her excitement of what she was suggesting that she didn't notice the way Rory shuddered at the mention of a haircut. Beca saw how Rory's demeaner suddenly changed.

"I don't need a haircut." Rory says, her tone cold.

"I just thought you might wanna freshen it up a bit Ror, so it's a bit easier for you to deal with?" Chloe says, her eyes narrowing in confusion at the change in attitude.

"I said I don't want a haircut!" Rory's tone turns more hostile.

"Hey, don't talk to your Mom like that Rory. She was just suggesting something that might make you feel a little better." Beca warns, she watches the Rory's eyes fill with tears.

"No haircut?" she says, suddenly more childlike. Chloe goes over to her and holds her face in her hands.

"No haircut baby, it's okay." Rory wraps her arms around Chloe, the red-head looks back to her wife and gives her a confused look, to which Beca shrugs and matches the concern Chloe was showing. Rory's arms were wrapped tightly around Chloe's waist as she buried her head in her mother's chest. Chloe whispered comforting things to the girl and rubbed her back. She was doing so well, Beca and Chloe were completely caught off guard by the sudden outburst.

Rory pulls away from Chloe and rubs her eyes, "W-we ccc-an still go tt-o the mall?" she suggests, Chloe smiles sadly at her and looks at Beca for her approval.

"Okay sweets, we'll go to the mall and have some lunch. Go get ready my love." Chloe kisses Rory's forehead one last time before the girl heads back to her bedroom to get dressed.

Beca came closer to Chloe, to make sure the teen didn't hear what she was about to say. "What on earth was that Chlo?", the two sat back down at the table.

"I don't know Beca. It must have triggered something for her." Beca looked sceptically at her wife,

"The mention of a haircut did that?" Chloe nodded as if to say, 'I guess'. Beca was worried, she hated the thought of all the pain that Rory must have gone through before she was with them. She wished she was able to have had Rory from a baby, to see her grow into the lovely young woman she was.

"Don't worry about it right now Becs, she'll come to us if she needs us. Let's go get ready." Chloe says as she leans in to kiss her wife. Beca reluctantly drops the situation, however her worry sat in the back of her mind.

They had been all over the mall that morning, Chloe was clearly in her element. Beca was now complaining, and Rory was also growing tired of the red-heads energetic skips around the shops. Rory had tried on so many clothes and shoes, they only bought a few here and there. Chloe had insisted on buying Rory a long-sleeve dark-green crushed velvet dress to wear to their Christmas dinner. Rory didn't want them to spend too much money on her, but Chloe was quite the persuader.

The trio were finally sitting down to have some lunch at a small café on the outside of the mall, their few bags of shopping sitting at their feet as the women studied the menu.

"What do you feel like Ro?" Beca asks as she snaps her menu shut, Rory looks up and shrugs.

"Maybe the chicken schnitzel salad?" Beca raises her eyebrows in approval and asks Chloe the same question before she goes up to the counter to order and returns with a number.

"Thanks for buying me the dress Chloe and Beca." Rory was too far through the sentence when she realises her mistake of not saying 'mom and mama'. It was clearly taking some getting used to. Chloe reached over and cupped the girl's face.

"You're so welcome baby." Rory smiled at Chloe's affection and leant into her hand on her cheek.

The meals were soon at the table, along with some coffee Beca had ordered herself and Chloe, and a glass of water for Rory. They sat together, eating and joking, the worries of this morning seeming to float away with each chuckle and grin. Beca noticed that Rory had managed to eat nearly all of her salad, but keeps her pride to herself.

As the food was nearly finished, Chloe remembers something she wanted to do.

"Hey Rory, there's a really nice book shop near here. How about after this we go there, and you pick out a new book to read?" Rory looks up at Chloe, her eyes wide and sparkling.

"Really? I can get one?" she says, the excitement in her face filling Beca and Chloe's hearts.

"Of-course babe, any one you'd like." Rory hugs Chloe, she will never get over having parents that care.

Soon they were in the bookstore, wandering the many aisles filled with stories from all corners of the worlds. Beca and Chloe watched their daughter walk around in absolute awe of her surroundings. Beca goes up to Rory, "Have you found one you like, bug?" she says as she places a hand on the blondes back.

"I think I want this one." Rory says as she shows Beca the cover of The Hunger Games. "We watched the movies at Georgia's house, I didn't know they were books too." She continues excitedly.

"Sounds good kid, lets go see Chlo so she can pay." Beca winks and Rory giggles.

Once they were home, Rory was immediately buried in her new book. Chloe puts their other purchases away, Beca kisses her on the cheek.

"You're still worried, aren't you?" Beca stepped back.

"Woah, who are you, the Long Island Medium?" Beca laughs, as does Chloe as she slaps the brunettes arm.

"No, actually I'm your wife, I know when something's bothering you silly!" They sit down on their bed.

"I just, this morning was weird Chlo." Beca says, bringing her body onto the bed so she can cross her legs.

"I know, but she's happy right now Becs, it might have just been a moment this morning. I don't want to mention it unless she does. No point in upsetting her if we don't have to." Beca nods, she knew her wife was right, but it didn't stop the stress that her baby was hurting.

* * *

It must have been nearly 2 in the morning when Beca was awoken by quiet sobbing. She was careful not to wake her wife as she slid out of bed and walked down towards Rory's bedroom. She opened the door to see Rory curled up on the floor, her knees to her chin as she sobbed.

"Oh honey." She says sadly as she sits down next to her and rubs comforting circles on the girls back. They sit there for a few minutes while Rory calms down.

"You wanna talk about it?" Beca asks, Rory shakes her head. "Should we go get a hot chocolate?" Chloe always went on about how they were unhealthy, so Beca had a mischievous grin on her face as she led the teen down to the kitchen.

They sat on the couch, sipping their drink every now and again. Beca looked over at Rory to see a tear roll down her cheek, the brunette reaches over and brushes it away, causing the girl to meet her gaze.

"It felt so real Mama." Rory says as she chokes on a sob. Beca takes her and Rory's drinks and places them on the coffee table so she could hold Rory. She brushes back the curls. "It's okay baby, it's okay. If you wanna talk, you can. If not, we'll just cuddle. It's okay honey."

Rory sniffles and sits up a little. "It was my Dad." Beca listens, and holds the blondes hand encouragingly. "H-he… H-he…" Rory was getting anxious again, Beca rubs her thumb over her knuckles to sooth her.

"He used to cut my hair for punishment." Beca's eyes softened. "Is that why you got so scared when Chlo suggested a haircut?" Rory nodded and fell into Beca's awaiting embrace.

"Sometimes, he'd rip it from the scalp – that was the worst. Most of the time he'd just cut off chunks here and there. If I cried, he'd cut more. If I spoke, he'd hit me. He said it was so I'd know how ugly I was. I don't know, I just hated it so much. Everyone made fun of me for my uneven hair. It's taken so long to grow back fully." Beca was speechless, rage was running through her veins. Rory pulled back her hair to reach for an area near her ear.

"Except here. I don't know why, but that never grew back." Beca holds the hair out of the way to see a small jagged scar where hair should be. She swallows her tears.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay." Rory shakes her head. "No, no it's not. He ruined me. I'm ruined because of what he did to me."

Beca lifted the girls chin to meet her eyes. "Listen to me Rory, your father did some horrible things to you, but he in no way ruined you. You're so beautiful, so caring and funny. You're so strong, stronger than anyone I know. He did not ruin you Rory, not in the slightest." Rory tightens her grip on Beca.

"I'm sorry for today." She says quietly.

"Don't you dare apologise Ro, we understand." Rory nods. "

"I just, I don't, I can't do it. I only trust you and Mom. I can't let someone else touch me." Beca nods.

"It's okay, we're proud of you, you know that?" Beca says, softly trailing the girls arm with her fingers. "And, I mean, I'm no hairstylist, but I'm sure Chlo or I could trim the ends if you want to neaten it all up."

"Maybe Mama." Rory says with a yawn. Beca smiles, soon enough they were both asleep on the couch, Beca was uncomfortable, but she had her baby in her arms, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, a little more angst in this one. Once again, please review - your thoughts, constructive criticism and requests are great and really motivate my writing.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Chloe woke up to an empty space beside her, it was cold, meaning Beca had been gone for a while. The red-head checked her phone to make sure she didn't over sleep, then grabbed her pink dressing gown and wrapped herself up in it before heading down to the Rory's room.

When she peeked inside, she saw that it was also empty. She continued down to the living area, where she saw Beca and Rory asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Chloe smiles, and as much as she'd like to let them stay there, it was Monday morning and she needed Rory to get ready for school.

"Babe" she whispers, kissing Beca softly on the cheek. The brunette stirs and opens her eyes to her wife staring lovingly at her.

"Hey Chlo, what time is it?" Beca says as she readjusts herself, careful not to wake Rory.

"It's nearly 7 a.m. Rory needs to get ready for school and I have work. Are you on today?" Beca nods.

"Yeah, Michael needs me there for most of the day to work on an album. We're just finishing the last few tracks, I should be home around 4 or 5." Chloe kisses Beca and heads to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and make some scrambled eggs.

Rory wakes up at the noises, Beca softly brushes the hair away from the girl's face as she wakes up.

"Hey baby, you need to get ready for school." Rory pouts. Beca chuckles and rubs Rory's arm.

"It's not that bad kiddo. How are you feeling this morning?" Beca knows that the morning after a nightmare, Rory never talks about it. She's always so closed off and embarrassed that she needed to be calmed down.

"Fine, I'm gonna go get dressed." Rory hops off the couch and heads to her room.

Beca moves to the kitchen where her wife was pouring two coffees while getting eggs out to scramble.

"Hey Becs, what happened last night?" Chloe cracks the first egg into the pan.

"Rory had a nightmare, I found her on her bedroom floor crying. Her Dad used to rip out and cut her hair as punishment Chlo, that's why she freaked yesterday." Chloe tore her attention from the eggs to look at her wife.

"Damnit Becs. I wish that she didn't have to live through all of that." Beca wrapped her arms around her emotional wife and placed her chin on her shoulder.

"I know Chlo, I know. But we're there for her now aren't we? She's so strong Chlo, she'll get through it. You said it yourself – she's already made so much progress." Chloe nods in agreement, she knew Beca was right.

* * *

As usual, Beca dropped Rory off at school. Rory seemed to be fine after the events of last night, she walked into school with Cassie and soon met up with Georgia. First period was music, Rory opted out of playing the guitar and sat down at the piano. Her fingers grazed the ivory keys, she took a deep breath before trying to play. She cringed at herself as she played the wrong note.

 _No, you can do this Rory, just like Miss Lingard taught you._

She presses the keys again, this time in tune. She smiles to herself and continues the simple melody her music teacher had taught her when she was in elementary school. She wasn't great, but the familiarity of the motions was enough to calm her and take her back to a simpler time. She wasn't good a making friends when she was younger, all the kids teased her because of her messy hair and dirty clothes. But Miss Lingard treated her like she was special. She let Rory stay in at lunchtimes and they would sit at the piano eating and laughing together while she taught Rory a few notes here and there. Rory always wondered how Miss Lingard was doing. She never got to say goodbye before her Dad made them move.

As the day went on, Rory felt better. Georgia and Cassie were in her last two classes, so she figured nothing would go wrong today as she headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

However, when she sat down and waited for her friends to join her, two girls sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's your name?" the first one said, she was wearing an outfit that screamed privilege.

"Rory." She hesitated before saying it, but figured they meant no harm.

"Hi Rory, I'm Maddie and that's Layla." The second one, Maddie, said. Rory was visibly nervous, and just wishing that Georgia and Cassie would hurry up.

"We were wondering where you're from? We haven't seen you round much. You seem intriguing." Layla said, inching closer to Rory.

"Uh, I um. I moved here about a month ago?" Rory said, stuttering a little. The girls giggled at each other.

"Has anyone ever told you that you've got a very unique look Rory? I mean these worn out jeans and that kiddie top. Oh, and those messy ass curls." Maddie couldn't help herself and began laughing midway through what she was saying.

"Hey! Maddie, Layla piss off, would you?" Georgia came up behind Rory, Cassie in tow. Georgia's eyes were narrowed, eventually Maddie and Layla rolled their eyes and got up.

"See you around _Rory_ " the two walked off laughing. Rory crossed her arms in attempt to make herself seem smaller as Georgia and Cassie sat on either side of her.

"Hey, Ror, don't worry about those bitches. They think their entitled to everything because their parents have money. They pretend to be your friend, only to crush your soul. It's pathetic really." Cassie states as she bites into her sandwich, careful not to smear her perfectly applied lipstick. Rory nods and tries to push it out of her mind.

Beca arrives home at around 5:30 p.m. Chloe was on the couch, her laptop on her lap as she was typing away. The brunette places a kiss on the red hair before going to check on Rory.

"Hey sweets, how was your day?" Rory was at her desk doing some of her Biology homework. She turned to look at her mother, the tears just suddenly began.

"Hey, Hey. What's wrong? What's happened honey?" Beca asks as she takes her daughter in her arms. Rory shakes her head.

"It's actually kind of stupid. Some girls sat with me at lunch and started somehow nicely pointing out my flaws." Rory laughs sadly.

"It's not stupid hon, they are though. If anything gets worse, you know what you have to do right?"

"Kick them in the guts?" Beca laughs and Rory smirks at her sarcasm.

"Clearly you've picked up my sarcasm. No, you tell the principal, a teacher or us, okay?" Beca says ruffling Rory's hair.

"Yeah, Georgia had my back today though, so it's fine." Rory said drying her tears and settling back to do her homework. Beca turns to leave, before Rory calls her back.

"Yeah baby?"

"You think, maybe, tonight we could cut my hair?" Rory fidgeted with her fingers as she spoke.

"Does this have anything to do with what those girls said?" Beca raised her eyebrows.

"No, uh. I just want to freshen it up? Yeah that's it." Rory smiled trying to reassure Beca.

"Alright, I'll talk to your Mom okay?" Rory beamed and turned back to her questions about cellular respiration.

* * *

Chloe knelt in front of Rory as the girl sat on a chair in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're okay Rory? We don't have to do this." Chloe said, her fingers rubbing the girls knuckles that were white from her fists being clenched so hard. Rory shook her head.

"No, I need to do this. I need to show him that he didn't win." Chloe smiled proudly at her daughter, tears burning in her eyes with pride of the progress she'd made.

Beca came back into the room with scissors, a towel, water and a comb and brush. She wrapped the towel around the girl. Once she saw Chloe's nod, she began brushing out the long thick curls.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Rory, would you like today. Perhaps a mohawk? Some Fluro green highlights?" Beca said through a thick French accent that made her wife roll her eyes and Rory giggle.

"Madam, if I may, I would only like a little bit off the ends?" Rory said, trying to match her mother's accent with a posh British one. Chloe laughs at how Rory has adopted some of their mannerisms.

"Not a problem Mademoiselle." Rory laughs again, which causes Chloe to as well.

But when Beca starts wetting down the curls and sectioning some off, Chloe notices the blonde's eyes start to go wide with fear. Beca snips off the first bit and a tear trickles out of Rory's eyes. Chloe was still on the floor, so Rory could see her.

"It's okay Ror, it's Beca remember? She'll never hurt you. I'll never hurt you. You're safe baby girl." Chloe holds Rory's hand, doing the same as she was a little while ago.

Beca snips off another bit off hair and sees the girl cringe. "Hey kid, we can stop if you want?" Rory shakes her head. "I'll be even more lopsided Mama." She tries to smile to make Beca feel better.

Beca and Chloe exchange looks, then Beca turns back to snipping the blonde hair. They both argued about who would be the one to do it, neither of them wanted to ruin the trust they had gained from Rory. Beca finally caved and said she'd do it, she'd cut Legacy's hair before – although that was in a drunken state in college – and it had left Emily with uneven bangs for months.

Chloe chatted to Rory, keeping her mind occupied. They talked about school and about the time Chloe had made all the Bella's go on a retreat. Rory was laughing so much, Beca had to tell the girl to be still.

"Alright, I'm done squirt." Beca removes the towel from around the young girl. Rory reaches up to touch her hair, it was soft, and fluffy and all the same length.

"Thank you, Mama." She gets up and hugs Beca. Beca held the girl, and when she pulls back takes hold of her shoulders.

"You should be so proud of yourself Rory. Do you know how big of a step you just took?"

"Is that why my legs hurt?" Rory smirks, Beca playfully swats at her arm as Chloe tries not to laugh.

"You know what I mean kid. You're so incredible, you've achieved so much since you've been with us. I know Chloe and I are so proud of you." Chloe nods to reinforce her wife's words when Rory turns to look at her.

"Thank you for helping me." Rory's childlike blush was so endearing, Chloe couldn't resist wrapping the girl up in her arms.

Beca cleaned up the kitchen as Rory went to have a shower and get into her pyjamas. Chloe helped Beca, her work clothes growing uncomfortable, so Beca sent her to get changed.

"Better?" Beca asks as she places the broom against the counter. Chloe kisses her,

"Much." The two of them move to the couch. "You did so well Becs." Chloe said, Beca flips her hair dramatically.

"I guess I should've gone into hairdressing." Chloe laughed. She loved how her wife could make her so happy, so relaxed. She could make her laugh without even trying, the thought of not having that was unbearable. Every time she looked at the brunette she wonder's how she survived so long without her in her life.

* * *

Rory had a much better day at school the following day. However, it didn't seem to be the same for Cassie, she was much more closed off and defensive.

Georgia and Rory had tried to figure out the problem, but the taller girl just kept blowing them off. Georgia and Rory had a class without Cassie and had talked about all the possible scenarios. But Cassie was strong-willed and stubborn, none of the possible bullying or boyfriend problems seemed to be plausible.

The two were walking to their parent's cars, Cassie had made an excuse that she had to stay back today – usually she would walk with them.

"I'm worried about her Rory." Georgia said as she pulled her long brown hair into a tight pony tail.

"I know George, she'll talk to us when she's ready though." Georgia shrugs and waves goodbye as she spots her mom's car.

Chloe was picking Rory up today, as Beca was working late. The two talked the entire ride home, Chloe was happy see her daughter in a good mood.

"You know Cassie, Mom?" Chloe turned to look at Rory,

"Your friend Cassie?" Rory nods,

"Yeah, she was acting really weird today. I knew that we couldn't make her talk to us, so I just made sure she knew she could come to me when she was ready. Did I do the right thing?" Rory asks, insecurity evident in her words.

"Yeah baby girl, she might be going through something at home, or she could just have been having a bad day. You're a good friend Rory." Chloe says as she turns onto their street.

Rory smiles softly and checks her old android phone for any texts from the girl in question. There was nothing except a notification from an app, Rory sighs and leaves it, hoping it was nothing.

It was nearly 8 o'clock, Rory and Chloe were sat in the living room watching some abc drama. Rory was struggling to follow it, but Chloe was enjoying it.

There was a knock at the door, Rory looks at Chloe, who also looks confused. Chloe gets up to answer it, with Rory trailing close behind.

Chloe opens the door to the apartment to see a young girl, eyes red-rimmed, and tears still making their way down her cheeks. Rory moves to see who was at the door.

"Cassie?"

* * *

 **Okay, I'm really not happy with this chapter. I write about 2/3 chapters ahead, so when I went back and read this one before publishing it, I tried to change things and stuff. But it just wasn't working. I hope it's good enough.**

 **Thanks for all the support and reviews - they mean so much to me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Chloe opens the door to the apartment to see a young girl, eyes red-rimmed, and tears still making their way down her cheeks. Rory moves to see who was at the door.

"Cassie?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go. Georgia's house is on the other side of town and I just I didn't know, I'm sorry." Cassie says through tears, Rory shakes her head and gathers the taller girl in her arms as Chloe watched on.

"It's alright Cass, It's alright." Rory looked at Chloe for support. The redhead lays a hand on Cassie's upper back.

"Honey, why don't you come in and sit down?" Cassie nods and follows Chloe and Rory to the couch where the two were sat moments ago.

Rory looks at her friend, taking notice of the contrast of how she looks compared to her usual perfectly applied make up and straight hair. She was drained of colour, her hair messy, she had been crying long before she got to Rory's place.

"Cassie, what happened?" Rory asked softly, holding her friends hand. Cassie looked up, her hazel eyes filled with more tears.

"I, I – my parents… they…" Cassie stuttered, her breathing suddenly quickened as she started sobbing again. Rory looked at Chloe for help, she didn't know what to do to make her friend feel better and it was killing her.

Chloe moved from where she was sitting, trying to give the girls some space, and kneels in front of her daughter's friend. Her hand rests on Cassie's knee,

"Honey, can you breathe for me? I'm Chloe, Rory's Mom. You're alright sweetheart." Cassie's sobs subside, her breathing slows down.

"Good job Cassie, you're doing good." Chloe says, Rory looks at her with her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Cassie started to speak again,

"My parents are getting divorced." She spills out. Rory didn't exactly know the full weight of that word, she'd never experienced it and never really knew what it meant. Chloe wished Beca was here, her parents got divorced when she was only a little younger than Cassie. She would know what to say right now.

"I'm sorry for coming here and dropping this on you guys." She says as she wipes the tears that seem to be ever-flowing.

"Don't be silly Cass. It's alright. When did they tell you?" Rory asks gently while putting an arm around the distraught girl.

"Two nights ago. I, I thought they were fighting a lot – but usually they make up. Then they told me. I didn't believe them. They tried to talk to me again last night about it. Then tonight, Dad told me it's because my Mom already found another man. How could she?! It's not fair. I should've been a better daughter. It's my fault." Cassie buries her face in her hands, willing herself not to cry again.

Chloe silently curses the girls father for telling her about her mother's affair. She had worked with quite a lot of children and families that had gone through divorce, and that was one thing the child should never be brought into.

Rory rubs circles on Cassie's back, "It's not your fault Cass." She says trying to comfort her. Chloe nods as Cassie looks up again.

"It really isn't Cassie. Sometimes things don't work out, but that doesn't mean you caused it, and it certainly doesn't mean your parents don't love you. This is the best thing for them, trust me when I say it wouldn't have been an easy decision for them to make." Chloe tries to help the girl see reason. It seems to work as she sees her nod.

"Do your parents know where you are Cassie?" Chloe asks now that she had calmed down. Cassie shook her head, her eyes suddenly wide with worry.

"Why don't we call them hey? They must be worried." Cassie takes out her phone and hands it to Chloe, so she can talk to her parents.

"Thank you so much for calling us Mrs Beale-Mitchell." Cassie's father, Simon, said as they turned to leave. Chloe had sat with them and talked to them about how Cassie reacted was normal for a teenager and told them to be gentle with her.

"Please call me Chloe, it's not a problem. Cassie is welcome anytime." Chloe smiled at the young girl.

"We appreciate how you handled the situation Chloe, thank you." Heidi, Cassie's mother said quietly as the family walked out the door, leaving Chloe and Rory on their own again. As the door clicked shut, Chloe turned to Rory.

"You did really good Ro, I'm proud of you." Rory smiled, a little sadly as she thought about how much her friend was hurting.

The two headed to their respective rooms to get changed into pyjamas and wind down after the events that just unfolded. Rory sat on her bed and looked at her phone, to see a simple "Thank you" text from Cassie. The blonde put the phone down after she replied. She just now realised how incredibly exhausted she was, she still didn't have a lot of energy even though she was improving. She ended up falling asleep while reading 'The Hunger Games', the book falling to the side of her as slumber took her under its wing.

Beca had finally returned at 10:30 p.m. and saw that her daughter was already fast asleep when she went to say good night. She pressed a sweet kiss to Rory's crown, placed the book on the nightstand and covered her with the blankets. When the brunette went into the master bedroom she saw her wife in a similar state to her daughter, however the redhead woke up when Beca kissed her.

"Hey babe" she says sleepily, making Beca swoon internally. They sat up talking for a while, about Cassie, Rory and Beca's work. One thing led to another, and their loving conversation ended with making love. Their bodies intertwined, complete infatuation for one another evident in every touch. They needed this, they needed to be just them, and it was perfect.

* * *

The next few weeks saw continued improvement from Rory, she still woke up with nightmares most nights, but they were lessening. She was starting to pull her grades up in school, although her abilities in maths were still lacking. Rory hadn't mentioned anything else about kids being mean, which relieved Beca and Chloe. The girl was still bothered by emotional outbursts every now and then, and still was trying to deal with them on her own which hurt the women, especially when she would not allow them to comfort her.

Rory and Cassie had gotten significantly closer as friends since the night the raven-haired girl turned up on her doorstep. Georgia seemed to be struggling with this fact, however her happy-go-lucky personality meant it didn't show.

It was the day before winter break, and the girls were planning a sleep-over at Rory's house for New Year's Eve.

"So your moms said yes?" Cassie asked. Rory nodded with a grin,

"Yep!" the three girls squealed in excitement even though the event wasn't for another two weeks.

"I can't wait Ror, your moms are the coolest!" Georgia exclaimed.

Finally, the bell rang, setting them free for nearly 3 weeks. Kids bustled through the corridors, chatting excitedly, full bags of books bumping into one another. Rory hugs her friends goodbye, telling them she'll see them soon, then runs out to Beca's car, that was waiting for her.

"Hey kiddo, excited to be on vacation?" Beca asks as Rory dumps her bag in the back seat.

"Definitely! I really need a break." Rory answered, putting on her seat belt as the two began the drive home. They chatted the whole way about all the things Rory wanted to do in her break. Chloe and Beca had some time off as well around Christmas and were excited to have some family time with Rory.

Rory spent the afternoon watching tv, occasionally going into Beca's music room to watch her mix some songs she promised she would for Emily. The way Beca just knew what to do, and how to make the song somehow even better was awe-inspiring for Rory.

Eventually Chloe came home after finishing all her paper-work before her time off. The three of them enjoyed a simple dinner of spaghetti and salad that Rory had helped make, talking about each of their days.

Once the women were settled in bed beside each other, they started talking about what they were going to do for Christmas this year. Usually they would fly back to Georgia and spend it with Chloe's parents and then catch up with Beca's Mom for New Years. However, this year they wanted to have a quiet family dinner in their apartment. Rory had only been living with them for a few months, and they didn't want her first Christmas with them to be overwhelming. Chloe's parents seemed to understand, but not without making sure Chloe knew how much they wanted to meet Rory. Chloe assured them that they will soon.

"What are we gonna get her Becs?" Chloe asks sleepily, the two of them always left their Christmas shopping until the last minute, every year they promised to start early and every year it was the week before Christmas before they realised they hadn't.

"I don't know babe, I want to get her something special for her first Christmas with us." Chloe nodded in agreement.

"She loves books, right? We could get her some more? Finish off the hunger games set she's started?" Beca screwed her nose up at the idea.

"Doesn't seem enough."

"We don't want to spoil her Beca, she knows how much we love her without us drowning her in gifts." Beca sighed,

"I guess so. Maybe we could get her the Books along with a new phone? That old android one she's using is getting pretty slow and cracked. I want her to be able to socialise with her friends, and I like knowing she can text or call us anytime."

"Mmmh, maybe. We'll talk about it tomorrow, I need to sleep." Beca laughed softly, within seconds of mumbling those words, Chloe's eyes were closed, and her breathing was starting even out. She knew the red-head wasn't fully asleep, as a small smile crept onto her lips when she kissed Chloe's cheek.

"Night babe, love you."

"love you too." Chloe mumbled back before turning over and beginning to softly snore.

Beca took a moment to look at the red-headed dork, with no make-up and hair strewn across the pillows she couldn't have looked more beautiful. Beca couldn't resist placing one more kiss on her wife's head before turning over and shutting her eyes. No one could make her melt like Chloe could.

* * *

 **A reminder that this story is updated Tuesdays and Fridays (Australian Eastern Daylight-Savings time) I try to do it after midnight to accommodate international readers, so technically it could be Wednesdays and Saturdays sometimes. Hope you all are having a wonderful day, please don't forget to review! Feedback, requests, suggestions are all welcome :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Mom, I finished setting the table, what else should I do?" Rory calls out. They were currently getting ready for a Christmas Eve dinner with some of the former Bellas. Usually, Beca and Chloe were out of town and unable to attend, let alone host, the annual get together.

"Thanks honey, Uh, would you be able pull the potatoes out of the oven? They should be done." Chloe asks as she tries to do a million things at once as she prepares part of dinner and desert.

"Where's your Mama huh? Why isn't she helping, they'll be here in half an hour!"

"She said she had to run to the store to get something." Rory replies, Chloe mentally facepalms – of course! She had sent Beca out to get the final part of Rory's present. It must have been busier than they anticipated.

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot, sorry sweetie." Rory rubbed her mom's arm.

"Mom, chill out. It's going to be fine. It's only us, Stacie, Bella and Aubrey and her family." Chloe smiled at her daughter trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Ro, I'm okay – you know how I always want things to be perfect." Rory nodded,

"It's going to be, all we need is love and laughter Mom. It doesn't matter if the table cloth doesn't match the dishes or if the food isn't 5- star restaurant worthy."

Chloe stopped what she was doing, "When did you get so wise?" she said, placing a kiss on Rory's hair.

"I'm back! And look who I found!" Beca yelled from the front door.

"What up bloe house-hold!"

"AMY?!" Chloe ran to the entrance and engulfed her friend in a hug, they hadn't seen each other in nearly a year as Amy was touring around Australia "wrestling a croc in every state."

"What are you doing in LA? Aren't you going home for Christmas?" She asks as she pulls away.

"Nah, my family came here for a change, wanted to see the big deal about the US." The Australian said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? Stace and Aubrey are coming over." Beca proposes,

"Sorry Shawshank, the fam is waiting for me back at the hotel. We're gonna go get some dinner and eat it on the beach. But, don't think I haven't got time to meet your mini!" Amy says excitedly. Chloe goes and gets Rory.

"Rory, honey, this is our friend Amy. She was also a Bella." Rory smiles shyly at the over-confident woman.

"Pleasure to meet you small fry." Amy says, Rory looks at Beca for confirmation that that wasn't an insult.

"Are, are you staying for dinner?" Rory asks softly, Amy shakes her head no.

"I bumped into Amy while I was out, and she wanted to come meet you quickly before she had to go back to her family." Rory nods understandingly at Beca's words.

"Ah okay. It was nice meeting you Amy, Merry Christmas!" Rory says as she leaves the room to check the food as the timer went off.

"She's great guys. The bloe ship has sailed and I am the captain." Amy says as she mimes a horn.

The women laugh and see her out, so she can get back in time for her family. As they got back inside, Chloe whispers to Beca,

"You get it?" Beca nods affirmatively,

"It was the second last one there." They high five and hide the present just as Rory approaches informing Chloe that the chicken was nearly done.

The night was going extremely well, which soothed Chloe's insecurities from earlier. Rory softly whispered "told you" in her Mom's ear as she gave her a hug.

"Santa comes tonight Rowy!" Mason exclaimed, his mouth full of food.

"Don't speak with your mouth full buddy." Aubrey reprimanded. Rory tried not to laugh as the boy said sorry, with his mouth still full.

"He is Mason, but only if you eat all your beans!" Rory said, the boy wouldn't touch the greens on his plate. Beca and Chloe smiled at the interaction, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they one day had another kid.

They all continued chatting, Bella informing Rory that she will be getting a new tutu and a doll from Santa. Rory tried her hardest to have fun and enjoy the Christmas festivities, but she grew tired quickly from all the excitement.

"Can we open presents now?!" Bella asked jumping up and down in front of her mother. Stacie shook her head at the rambunctious child as she picked her up.

"Soon munchkin, soon." Bella pouted, but soon stopped as she saw the warning glare from her mother.

Beca soon came into the living room with a couple of boxes and told everyone to sit down so the present exchanging could begin. The room was flurry of colourful paper and thank-yous as gifts were passed back and forth.

"Thank you, Mason, I love it." Rory said admiring the new sweater Aubrey had given her. She smiles across at the boy's mother, making sure she knew she appreciated it.

"MOMMY MOMMY LOOK WHAT AUNT BECA AND AUNT CHLOE GOT ME!" Bella's voice shouted as she ran to show her Mom the large teddy-bear her Aunt's had given her.

"What do you say Bell?" the little girl turned around shyly, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome Miss Bella." Chloe said tickling the girl's stomach.

"Wow, Stacie, this is really nice. Thank you." Rory said, walking up to the others with a journal and pens.

"You're welcome Rory, I thought maybe you could use a place the write down your thoughts and feelings." Rory smiled appreciatively as she gave Stacie a hug.

It wasn't too late by the time families left, wanting to get their little one's in bed before 'Santa' came. Rory was helping clean up but was so exhausted she ended up curled up on the couch amongst the array of pillows that Mason had insisted needed to be piled up. She was nearly asleep when she felt a hand brush through her hair,

"Sorry, I was just sitting down for a minute, is there more to clean up." The red-head shook her head.

"No baby, you go get changed and get ready for bed." Rory happily obliged, her green dress they bought while shopping a few weeks ago was growing uncomfortable.

The blonde walked into the master bedroom to say goodnight to her mothers, and after receiving a kiss and hug from both of them settled in bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

When Chloe woke up the next morning, she saw it was already light outside and she smelled something coming from the kitchen. Her arms were draped across Beca, which meant it must have been Rory in the kitchen. She pressed a gentle kiss to her wife's cheek, causing Beca to slowly turn over to face her.

"Morning babe." Chloe whispered, moving Beca's dishevelled hair out of her face.

Beca let out a small moan as she stretched and wrapped her arms around the red-head beauty, "Morning." She kissed Chloe, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas my love." Chloe returned. "I think Rory's in the kitchen making breakfast."

Beca sat up, "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Chloe nodded and kissed Beca's shoulder blades, exposed from her tank top.

"She is." The two get up and head down to the kitchen to see their daughter standing at the stove, still in pyjamas.

Chloe places a sweet kiss to her temple, "Merry Christmas sweetheart." She says tenderly.

"Merry Christmas" Rory smiled as she flipped over the pancake.

"What are you doing little one?" Beca asks as she walks over to the stove,

"Making breakfast." Rory shrugged, moving the pancake onto a plate and handing it to Beca.

"You didn't have to do that Rory." Chloe said as she received a plate.

"I know. I wanted to." Rory smiled, moving to sit with her mothers at the table after turning the stove off.

Breakfast was spent laughing at jokes from the night before, and discussing the plans of today. Rory didn't really know what someone was meant to do on Christmas Day, she'd never really had a normal one. To her it was just another day, but Beca and Chloe were showing her how it's a time for family, for love and for happiness.

"Okay Rory, you ready for your present?" Chloe says, bringing out a small box-shaped gift and handing it to Rory.

The two watched the girl open it, her eyes glimmering with excitement as she pulled out the next two books in The Hunger Games series.

"Thank you so much!" Rory hugged her Moms, but Beca told her to sit down again.

"That's just part of your present, your real present will be here in a minute." She gestures for Chloe to go next door.

Rory looked at Beca confused, then Chloe returned with a small bundle in her arms.

"Here you go Ro, Merry Christmas love." Chloe said sweetly as she places the bundle in her daughter's lap.

Rory moved the blanket to see a sweet little kitten. Rory's eyes filled with tears as she picked up the small creature and held it. The cat softly mewed as it smooched Rory's hands.

"It's mine?" Rory asked in disbelief. Chloe nodded and sat down next to her.

"Yeah sweetie, she's all yours."

"What're you going to name her?" Beca asked excitedly, sitting down on the other side of Rory, reaching out to pet the small kittens head.

"Jane. I want her to be my protector, just like the Detective in that show we were watching the other day." Chloe smiles,

"Good choice baby. Welcome to the family Jane." The little black and white cat purred softly as it settled in Rory's lap.

"Beca, could you hold her for a second?" Rory asked as she passed the cat over and headed to her room. She returned with two small packages.

"I, um, didn't really know what to get you. So, I ended up making these with help from the woodshop teacher at school." Rory said nervously as her mothers opened their gifts. They both pulled out bracelets made of braided leather, with a small wooden heart attached to each one, that read "Mom", and "Mama".

"I know it's not much and that you're not officially my moms yet. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

Tears burned in Beca and Chloe's eyes as they looked at the most precious thing they've ever been given.

"Oh sweetheart, it's absolutely perfect. Thank you so much." Chloe said, getting up to wrap her daughter in her arms.

"Soon it'll be official Ro." She kissed the girls hair. Beca placed the cat on the couch so she could join her girls.

"We love you so much Rory." She says as she joins the hug.

"I, I love you guys too."

The family spent the rest of the day playing with Jane, watching Christmas movies and baking cookies. It was so nice to just have a day with only them. Rory was grateful for no extravagant plans for today, she was still so tired from yesterday.

They ended Christmas watching 'Elf' and drinking hot chocolate. Jane was curled up in Rory's lap, sleeping peacefully.

"Thank you for the most perfect first Christmas Mom and Mama." She said gently as she stroked the kittens fur.

"You're so welcome baby" Beca said as she reached over to kiss the girl on the cheek. "So welcome."

* * *

 **Again, not overly happy with this chapter. But I wanted to get in some nice, fluffy family times as there is quite a bit of angst ahead.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts, feelings, requests, feedback etc.!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The days between Christmas and New Year's Eve were nice and quiet for the Beale-Mitchell household. The three took walks around the neighbourhood, went out to breakfast and bought toys and a bed for Jane. It seemed like everything was going well, the family was continuing to bond, and the adoption was continuing to progress. Chloe got a call from the lawyer a few days after Christmas letting her know that the court date would soon be known. The trio went out for dinner to celebrate, however Chloe noticed how Rory had started to eat less again. It started the day after Christmas, it was subtle, Rory just refusing breakfast, or only eating half of her dinner.

It was just after lunchtime on New Year's Eve, Rory was helping Chloe bake cookies for her sleepover that night. Georgia and Cassie weren't arriving until 4:30 p.m., so Rory had spent the day making sure everything was ready.

"Baby, you okay?" Chloe asked as she placed the trays in the oven.

Rory shrugged at her mother as she turned from the oven to look at her. "I don't know, I'm nervous I guess."

Chloe smiled sadly at the blonde, "about the sleepover?" Rory nodded. "Honey, it'll be fine. They're your friends, and we'll be here the whole time."

"What if I have a nightmare though?" Rory's eyes were wide with worry. Chloe cupped her face,

"Sweetheart, you haven't had a bad one in a while. If you do tonight, they'll understand baby. You'll have a good time okay? Don't stress." The red-head presses a kiss to Rory's forehead.

"I guess so" Rory smiled softly, Chloe smoothed her hair.

"I know so."

A few hours later, Rory was adjusting pillows and making sure all the movies were set on the coffee table that they had pushed to the side. They were planning on bringing out the blow up mattresses later once everyone was settled after the countdown to midnight.

"Rory! The door!" Beca calls out so that the teen could meet her friends. Rory runs to the front door,

"Hey guys!" she exclaims, hugging both girls and helping with their pillows and bags.

Chloe and Beca come out, Rory gestures to them. "These are my moms, Beca and Chloe."

The girls smile shyly at the women, Rory scoffs. "Since when are you shy George?" Georgia playfully hits the girl on the arm.

The girls head to the living room, Rory animatedly explaining the plans for the night. Chloe and Beca smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"She's really come along way, hasn't she?" Beca said into Chloe's chest. Chloe nods and kisses her wife, leading her to another room to give the teenagers some privacy.

"Oh come on! You totally like him George!" Cassie squeals, Georgia rolls her eyes as Rory laughs.

"Leave the child alone Cass." She giggles, Georgia pokes her tongue out at both of her friends, before also falling into the pit of laughter.

"Girls! 15 minutes until the New Year!" Beca interrupts as she comes in with snacks and left-over pizza from dinner.

They all sat around telling their favourite memories of the past year, laughing and eating. Rory was the happiest she'd ever been, surrounded by her friends and her family.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Chloe and Beca kiss, as the girls pop the confetti poppers Beca had bought – and that Chloe had thought she hid. Hugs were shared amongst the teenagers, and Rory and her mothers.

"Rory! Come look out here!" Rory pulled away from her mothers' embrace and ran towards her friends staring in awe out the window. The fireworks were clearly visible from the apartment.

"Wow." Was all Rory managed to say, she wanted to savor this moment. Savor the feeling of love that filled the entire room and consumed her heart.

The girls had ended up falling asleep in the early hours of the morning after the New Year's celebrations had died down and they had watched a movie or two. It was about 6 a.m. when Rory started tossing and turning.

 _The room was dark, Rory walked around, it felt strangely familiar._

 _"Hello?" she called out. Lights came on, spotlights, on two targets. Rory saw Beca and Chloe in one, bound and gagged._

 _"Mom! Mama!" she turned when she heard struggling from the other side of the room. Cassie and Georgia were in the same position, struggling to get free._

 _Rory's breathing picked up, No, this isn't happening._

 _"Hello Aurora, so glad you could make it." The blonde looked up. Her father was standing in front of her, a menacing look taking over his face._

 _"Please don't hurt them." Rory said weakly, the man laughed which made her jump._

 _"Choose."_

 _"Choose what?!" Rory was crying now, her words coming through tears._

 _"Choose who you want to save."_

 _"NO, I can't please god no!"_

"NO, MOM, MAMA, NO!" Rory was screaming now, tears streaming out of her shut eyes. Georgia and Cassie slowly woke up, and were soon in alarm.

"DON'T HURT… NO… CASSIE GEORIA" Rory shot up, but was clearly still asleep, her eyes were darting around. Cassie and Georgia looked at each other, scared.

"What do we do?" Cassie whispered. Georgia shrugged.

"Wake her moms?" Cassie nodded and headed to find the master bedroom.

"Rory, come on, it's Georgia. Wake up!" Georgia was frightened of her friend's state, she tried to touch her, but the blonde started screaming again.

Soon Cassie came running back with Beca and Chloe, who sprung into action. Chloe moved the two scared teens away as Beca tried to get through to Rory, who was calming down somewhat.

"Good girl sweetheart, you're okay." Rory seemed to have woken up and was now just crying in her mother's arms.

"Mama" she said mournfully through tears.

"I'm right here baby girl, I'm right here." Beca stroked the girl's hair and continued to whisper comforting things to her.

"Chloe? Is Rory going to be okay?" Georgia asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Chloe smiled softly, placing a hand on her daughter's friend.

"Yes honey, it was just a bad nightmare." Georgia looked down,

"I wish I could help her." Cassie nodded in agreement. Chloe looked sadly at the girls, knowing they could've done much to prevent it. She saw it was just going 7 a.m.

"Do you girls want something to eat? I think it'd be best if I took you home, so we could get in contact with your parents and then have something to eat before I take you?" the teens shrugged sadly.

"Girls, this isn't your fault. Rory just has a complicated past, which causes her to have nightmares every once and a while. She's very lucky to have friends like you." The red-head smiled sadly.

Cassie and Georgia ended up going home as it was hitting 9 a.m. Rory felt incredibly bad for ruining the sleepover, even though her moms and her friends assured her that she didn't. The women had convinced Rory to come back to bed with them to get some more sleep after being up so late the night before. The small teen was sandwiched between the two, with Beca's arm around her waist and Chloe's side pressing against her. She took a deep breath and convinced herself that it'd be okay to fall asleep again.

It wasn't long before Rory woke up from another nightmare, although this one was not as severe, and didn't have the power to wake up the women sleeping either side of her. She carefully slipped out of their embrace and walked quietly to her room. The girl opened her phone, to see a couple messages each from Cassie and Georgia. They were essentially the same, both hoping she was okay and to call them if she needed anything.

Rory threw her phone down on her bed and pressed her face into a pillow, willing herself not to cry again. She hated that she messed things up, and for some reason, despite the texts saying otherwise, Rory was convinced her friends hated her now. How could they not? She had ruined something they were looking forward to, she had a complete breakdown in front of them. How could they not hate her?

Despite her wishes, tears made their way down the porcelain skin. Rory whipped them away as fast as they were coming. She was angry, angry at herself, angry at the world for what happened to her. How could she have been having the best days of her life only moments ago? She got up and headed towards the bathroom, her anger clouding her judgement as she closed the door and began to look for her old friend.

She pulls out a razor, and skilfully snaps it so that the blades fall out. Her hands were shaking as she picked up one of the silver pieces. Rory looks at it, thinking, was she really going to do this? _You have to, you have to be punished, how else are you going to learn how horrible you are?_

The teen picks a place, on her lower stomach and presses down. Soon the red starts to bead at the small incision. She smiles through the tears still obscuring her vision, she felt so much relief she had to do it again. And again, and again and again. Soon her the small portion of her stomach was red and covered with a dozen small cuts. Rory starts to clean them as she's done so many times before, and then takes a shower, to ensure all evidence was removed. Chloe and Beca could never know about this.

After Rory cleaned herself up she sat in the living room, reading the second book in the Hunger games series. Beca and Chloe soon made their way down after waking up to an empty spot in the bed.

"Hey sweetheart" Chloe said as she kissed her daughters damp hair. "How're you doing?".

"I'm fine." Rory says, a little to aggressively. She takes a breath, "I mean, I'm okay. Better than earlier." Chloe looks at her doubtfully.

"Alright baby. I think we're going to spend the day chilling here. Beca's going to run to the grocery store later – is there anything you want?" Rory shook her head and went back to her book.

Beca was in the kitchen making coffee, even though it was nearly 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

"She doing okay?" she asks as she pours the hot water. Chloe nods,

"Yeah, I think she is. A bit closed off, but you know how she gets after nightmares, especially the bad ones." The red-head said, taking the mug of coffee gratefully.

"I'm going to go get dressed so I can go to the store, did Rory want anything?" Beca asked, sipping her drink.

"No, but could you get her some of that strawberry ice-cream she likes? Might cheer her up." Chloe said hopefully, Beca kissed her on the cheek.

"Sure babe, anything for our little one."

Beca soon left, Chloe decided to sit with Rory in the living room – that was still somewhat of a mess from the night before.

"You sure you're okay Rory? You know you can talk to us anytime, about anything." Chloe said, breaking the silence of the room. She sensed something was still off with her daughter, but she had no idea what.

"I know, I'm fine Mom." The girl said curtly, turning her back on the red-head, who was concerned at the regression. How did she suddenly become so closed off again?

Chloe let it go, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere at the moment. She turned on the t.v. and tried to focus on the show, distracting her from her worries. Every once and a while she'd turn to look at her daughter, who was engrossed in her book. For some reason, her gut feeling that something was wrong wouldn't go away. No matter how much she convinced herself that Rory was fine, a part of her just couldn't believe it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The rest of New Years day was quiet in the Beale-Mitchell residence. Rory had warmed up a little in the afternoon, although was still not at all how she was the days before. They watched a movie, usually Rory would be snuggled up between Beca and Chloe, but today she opted for the armchair with Jane curled up in her lap. Chloe noticed she barely ate any dinner before she went to bed, so decided to ask Beca if she also felt concern for the sudden change in behaviour.

"I don't know Chlo, I guess she has been a bit different today. But it could just be a mood you know? She gets like that after a bad night of nightmares." Chloe nodded as she got into bed beside her wife.

"I guess, I just can't stop worrying." Beca chuckled.

"It's called being a Mom, Chlo." The red-head smiled, and moved to kiss Beca, then settle in her arms.

"Do we have plans tomorrow?" Beca asked as she picked up her phone from the nightstand when it buzzed.

"Mmm, no I don't think so. I have to fill in a few things and get them off to Maverick for the adoption, but other than that. I don't think so, we don't have work til Rory goes back." Chloe rambles. "Why do you ask baby?"

"Ems is back from visiting her family for the holidays, she wants to know if she can come over tomorrow." Beca says as she types her reply. Chloe simply nods and snuggles into the brunette's chest.

Emily came around at about 1 p.m. the next day. Her and Beca reviewed what the older brunette had done with her tracks, Rory listening intently. She loved how Beca was so skilled, and how beautiful Emily's voice was.

"Have you had any luck with getting some stuff out to any labels Legacy?" Beca inquired as she pulled out the USB and handed it to Emily.

"I heard back from one, but they were only interested in my songs, not me." She sighed.

"When I go back to work, I'll see what I can do Em. You have so much talent, and I will not let it go to waste." Beca smiled at Emily then turned to Rory remembering something.

"Hey Ror, didn't you say you used to play the piano?" Rory blushed shyly.

"Uh yeah, but only little bits here and there." Beca gestured to her keyboard,

"Why don't you give it a shot little one." Rory got up hesitantly and sat down at the keyboard. Her hands shook as she played the same familiar melody that she did in the music room the other day.

"I only know a few things, and that melody. That's all my music teacher taught me before I moved away." She said turning to look at the two older women.

"I could teach you if you'd like Rory?" Emily said surprising both of the girls.

"You play?" Emily nodded.

"I write most of my stuff on piano first. So if you want, I could help you here and there, it seems like you've already got a decent basis." Emily said smiling at the young blonde, who returned the expression.

"That would be amazing Emily!" Beca smiled at the interaction and left to help Chloe with lunch.

"No problem squirt." Emily said, reaching over to hug Rory. Rory pulled away with a pained expression on her face.

"You okay Rory?" The teen nods and looks down at her stomach, causing Emily to follow her gaze. A small red dot seemed to grow on her shirt. Emily frowned and went to grab the shirt to get a closer look. Rory pulls away, but not fast enough as Emily had already taken hold of the hem. Pulling away only made it worse. The cuts had opened and were now dotting her top with blood. Emily looked at the small spot on the teens skin, covered in angry, red cuts.

"Rory? These are new, aren't they?" Rory doesn't say anything. She tries to leave, but Emily doesn't let her. The girl can't bring herself to look Emily in the eyes, she knows her soft, caring brown orbs with be staring back at her.

"Rory, you know I'm gonna have to tell Chloe and Beca, right?" Rory's eyes shoot up, fear encapsulating the grey.

"No! Please don't Emily. They can't know." Rory begs. Emily debates what to do, the girl looked so scared and upset.

"I'm sorry Ror, I have to. They love you, you know that? They can help you. They'll understand honey." Rory shakes her head no.

"Rory, either you do it, or I do it. But they are going to know." Emily tries her best at being stern with the teen, it wasn't exactly in her nature. Rory was about to speak when Beca called out to them for lunch.

They walked to the kitchen in silence, Rory strategically holding her arm over the small blood stains on her shirt until she was safely sitting at the dining table. Chloe places down the salad she had made, as Beca brings the chicken and rolls.

"So Emily, how was your family?" Chloe says, not noticing the tension in the room.

"Uh, yeah they were great actually." Emily tries to force a smile, which she should've known would be a bad idea. After spending so much time together, Beca and Chloe knew that Emily never fakes a smile, and could spot it if she does from a mile away.

"What's going on?" Chloe says, proving Emily's worries. The girl looks at Rory, who looks back with pleading eyes. Emily mouths a small 'I'm sorry'.

"I think Rory has something to tell you two." Emily says, warily. Chloe and Beca turn their attention onto Rory, who's looking more panicked by the second.

"I, Um. I, I," she stutters. Beca looks back at Emily,

"Will someone please tell me what's happening?" she says, frustrated. Clearly something was wrong, and it was hurting her that she wasn't able to help.

"Rory's relapsed." Emily blurts out. Chloe looks at Rory, who was staring very intently at the table.

"Rory, honey, is this true? You know you're not in trouble baby. We just want to take care of you."

Rory slowly nods, a tear slipping out of her eye onto the empty plate. Beca mouths a 'thank you' to Emily, knowing it would've been difficult to betray Rory's trust.

"Oh baby girl, come here." Rory falls into her mother's arms, sobbing. Chloe rubs her back,

"It's alright, it's alright. This is normal honey, recovery is up and down. It's alright." They all sit in silence, only Rory's cries and Chloe's occasional murmurs are heard. Rory had seemed to calm down after a few minutes. Chloe decides to take the next step,

"Ror, let's go up to your room okay?" the blonde follows her Mom to her room without question.

Once the pair was gone, Beca moves to sit next to Emily. "Em, thank you for telling us." She says sadly.

"I, I didn't know what to do. I saw them by accident and she begged me not to tell you. I was scared Beca. What if she doesn't trust me anymore?" Emily babbles. Beca shakes her head.

"Not a chance Em. You did the right thing by telling us. She'll understand that eventually." The brunette rubs the younger women's arm, hoping to bring some comfort.

"Thanks Beca."

"Rory, Honey, I have to do this. They're already red, I don't want them getting infected." Once the two had made it into the teens bedroom, Chloe convinced Rory to let her see the fresh cuts. It was tough, Rory insisted they were fine. But once Chloe finally got to see them, she saw how red they were, and how they were warm to the touch. The red-head was trying to clean them with some antiseptic, but Rory was refusing.

"Just lay down sweetheart, it'll only be for a second. Then I'll put the bandages on." Rory reluctantly obliges and grits her teeth when she feels the sting of the antiseptic. She beats herself up in her head, she was so determined to keep this slip-up a secret.

"There you go baby." Chloe says moving to placing the wrappers in the waste basket. Rory sits up and puts her head in her hands, Jane jumps up and nudges Rory's arms. Rory complies with the kittens request and starts patting her.

"Rory, you know if this ever happens again, you have to come to us, right? And you know that Emily did the right thing today?" Rory nodded ever so slightly, eyes still on the cat laying on her knee.

"Emily was just concerned about you baby, she really cares about you." Rory nods again,

"Should, should I go apologise to her, Mom?" Chloe smiles proudly at her soon-to-be daughter.

"I think that would be good baby."

Emily went home later that afternoon. Rory apologised to her, which, in true Emily fashion, she said not to worry. Soon enough they were laughing and joking together again. Chloe and Beca were happy that Rory seemed to forgive her so quickly. After dinner, Rory had settled in her bed to read for a while. Beca and Chloe started to talk while doing the dishes.

"Do you think Rory should go back to therapy Chlo?" Beca asks suddenly, "I mean, she talks to us and I know you used to be her therapist. But now, shouldn't she see someone else?"

"I don't know Becs, I don't want to force her into anything. I think at the moment she's okay, we just keep reiterating she can come to us. If she falls backwards again, I think it'll be something to talk to her about." Beca nods and turns back to drying a plate.

"But what if we're not enough?" Beca asks, insecurity lacing her words.

"Beca, don't stress babe. We're here for her, right now she just needs us to be just that. How about I set up an appointment with the school counsellor for when she goes back? Maybe that might help." Chloe replies, stopping what she was doing to kiss her worrisome wife.

"I love you Becs."

"I love you to Chlo."

* * *

Rory went back to school a few days later, which meant that the two women also had to return to reality. Beca was secretly happy she was back in the studio, sometimes it was just good for her to get away for bit and pour her heart into something else.

Rory on the other hand was not so thrilled at being back, she had yet to talk to Cassie and Georgia following what happened at the sleepover. The girl was still convinced they would never want to be her friends after witnessing what a psycho she was.

"Rory!" the blonde turns towards the sound to see Georgia running towards her, Cassie not far behind. "Are you okay? We haven't heard from you since new years!"

"You mean you're not mad at me?" Georgia and Cassie looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean mad? We're your friends Ror, we were just worried about you." Cassie said, brushing her raven hair behind her ear. Georgia adds on,

"We just want to be there for you Rory, for whatever you're going through." Rory smiles a genuine smile and hugs both her best friends. She laughs softly,

"I thought you guys hated me!" Georgia also laughs,

"As if we could hate you Ror!" Rory shakes her head, she knew it was stupid to think that.

"Come on, we gotta get to Maths!"

Half way through the school day, Rory was called to the guidance counsellors office. As she walked up the pale green hallways she grew more and more worried. What could it be about? No one here knew about her problems, did they? She neared the blue door, taking a deep breath before entering.

"Rory! Come in, take a seat." A middle-aged woman said cheerfully.

"I'm Mrs Hart, your mother called to set up this appointment. She wanted to make sure you had someone to talk to while you're at school." Rory cringed at the words, Chloe or Beca made this appointment? Why didn't they tell her?

"Uh, okay." She said, her body language clearly indicating she did not want to be here.

"We can just get to know each other today, then you'll have someone you can talk to." Rory looked at the woman, with her honey blonde hair hanging in loose curls over her shoulders, and her kind hazel eyes amongst some wrinkles.

"You obviously don't have to talk to me, your mother just thought it'd be a good idea and I think so too." Rory nodded,

"So what do you wanna know?"

Rory and Mrs Hart talked for nearly an hour. The teen warmed up quickly to the counsellor and they began chatting about all sorts of things, without going too deep. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk to her.

"Hey chickadee, how was school?" Beca asked as Rory hopped in the car.

"Why didn't you tell me I had an appointment with the school counsellor?" she says, cutting right to the chase. Beca looked worried for a moment before Rory continued, "It was a good idea. She's nice."

Beca hugged her daughter before starting the car. "What was that for?" Rory laughed,

"For not hating me!" Beca said, both of them laughing again.

"I'm proud of you for sticking it out Ror, thank you for giving it a chance." Rory shrugged as if to say 'no problem'.

"Hey, can we get ice-cream on the way home?!" Rory asked excitedly. Beca knew Chloe wouldn't approve, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right?

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you for all the support on this book, it means so much to me to know people are enjoying it. Sadly, there is only a few more chapters to go. But I don't think I'm done with this little family, and have been work-shopping story lines for a sequel. Please review and let me know if you'd read it!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Rory kept her open mind about seeing Mrs. Hart every now and again at school, she actually enjoys talking to the woman every so often to get things off of her chest. She had gone to see the counsellor twice again that week, they still hadn't really talking about Rory's issues, but it was progress for the reserved teenager.

They were enjoying being a family, since Rory's relapse, she had been more open with Chloe and Beca about what she was feeling. They were still however, working on her being comfortable enough to wake them up after a nightmare. The adoption was progressing, with the lawyer advising them that the court date would be in two weeks. They were currently filling in the last of the paperwork, before the final signing in front of the judge.

Chloe sat with Beca reading through the pages when she got to an interesting one,

"Hey Rory? Could you come here for a sec?" she called out to the teen who was busied with biology homework.

Rory walks into the kitchen, Jane trailing at her heels. Rory turns around to the black and white cat and picks her up as she speaks to Chloe. "Yeah Mom, what's up?"

Beca also looks at Chloe as she points to the spot on the paper. "We're filling out the last of your adoption papers before court." She pauses, "We know you want to change your name to ours, but it says here you can change your first name if you want to."

Rory thought for a minute, she liked Aurora. Her birth Mom named her that while she was still pregnant as the baby hardly kicked. "She's like our little sleeping beauty" she would say.

"I'm, I'm not sure. I think I want to keep Aurora, but… do you think I could have a middle name?" Rory asks shyly, petting Jane who was curled up in her folded arms.

"I'm sure that would be fine baby, what did you have in mind?" Chloe turned to face her daughter.

"I mean, Beca's a pretty nice name if you ask me." Beca says with a mischievous grin, Chloe shoves her playfully as Rory laughs.

"I was, um, actually thinking maybe I could have my biological Mom's name? I don't know, I just want to keep her a part of me I guess." Beca smiles sincerely,

"I think that's a wonderful idea kid, what was her name?" Rory shifts uncomfortably, she hadn't ever talked about her mother this much.

"Rose." Chloe and Beca both smile wildly and look at each other.

"What? I can choose something else…"

"No! no, we love it. Rose is both of our middle names too." Rory's eyes widen,

"Really?!" they both nod. "That's so cool, I'll have all three of my Mom's linked together in my name."

"Aurora Rose Beale-Mitchell, I like the sound of that."

Rory continued her homework that afternoon, only breaking to have dinner. She was finally at the level she was meant to be at for her age, and she didn't want to slip up. Eventually Chloe convinced her to stop studying for the night, she had school the next day and the red-head didn't want her to be tired.

"Don't read for too long alright sweetheart?" Chloe said, kissing Rory on the head. "Night, I love you."

"Love you too." Chloe turned out the light as Rory turned on her reading lamp and went to get ready for bed herself.

It was nearly 1 a.m. when Chloe awoke to rustling and whimpering. She looked to the door to see if Rory had had a nightmare but was surprised to see it was her wife making the noise. Beca was tossing and turning speaking incoherent sentences. Chloe could make out a "No" every once and a while.

"Beca, Baby, come on wake up." She whispered, rubbing her wife's shoulder. Beca was still stuck in her dream, Chloe tried again.

"Come on Baby, you gotta wake up." Beca opened her eyes, fearful baby blues dart around the room. Beca soon calms down once she realises where she is.

"You okay Becs?" Chloe whispers taking the shaking brunette in her arms. Beca nods against her chest. "That hasn't happened for a long time. Was it the same one?" Beca nods again.

"Sort of, Jack had Rory this time." Chloe looked sadly at her hurting love.

Chloe knew it wouldn't have been Beca getting hurt in her nightmare, she hadn't had one that involved herself for a long while. It was always Chloe, and now, Rory. She was so worried about the people she loved, contrary to how her persona would show, Beca loved so fiercely and was incredibly protective over her loved ones. Jack, however, was always the centre of her dreams, her trauma just changing ever so slightly in each version. Her fears amplified due to her love for her girls.

"Baby, she's safe, she's just down the hall. Jack can't get you, me or her." Chloe kissed her cheek. "I love you so much Becs."

"I love you too. I think I'm okay, I'm gonna try and sleep again." Beca lays down, Chloe's arms still wrapped securely around her.

Beca woke up again at 6 a.m. and decided there was no point in going back to sleep. She tiptoed down the hall and peeked into Rory's bedroom to see the girl curled up in her duvet sound asleep. Seeing Rory safe soothed Beca's racing thoughts somewhat. She went and sat on the couch and continued the mantra in her head, Rory was safe, Jack doesn't know where they live now.

After what happened when she was 17, she didn't report it. It took months of Chloe's convincing once she was in college for her to even consider reporting what had happened to her. When she did, the police were incredibly helpful, and got the case to go to trial. However, the legal system seemed to have a lot less mercy towards the young woman. Jack got released on a good behaviour bond, his name not even going on the sex-offenders registry as there wasn't enough evidence to support what had happened. The trial ended up being a classic he-said she-said. A year after the trial, she ran into Jack while at event the Bella's were performing at, he harassed her, and followed her back to Barden. This time, now amount of Chloe's convincing was going to make Beca go to the police.

She lived in fear for a long while, although she never saw him again after that run-in, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was always around her, watching. It wasn't until they moved to LA, that she felt safe again.

She must have dozed off again as she was awoken by the sound of Chloe and Rory getting ready for school and work. The brunette walked back to her room, needing to get ready herself.

"Hey baby, you okay? You weren't in bed when I got up." Chloe said, turning around from the vanity where she was doing her make up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got up an hour ago, must have fell asleep on the couch." Chloe nods and finishes applying her mascara. She gets up and kisses her wife, unspoken words of love flowing between them.

"I'm taking Rory to school early so she can meet with her friends about a project, you'll be home normal time tonight?" Beca nods,

"Yeah, should be. I'm showing them Legacy's demos today." Chloe lights up with excitement,

"Ooh! She'll get signed for sure!" Beca laughed at her wife's enthusiasm and went to say bye to Rory before getting ready for work.

"She's fantastic Beca, you mixed these?" Michael Goldsworthy asked, pressing stop on one of Emily's demos that Beca was showing him.

"Yeah" Michael pressed play again, closing his eyes and listening to every part of the newcomer's sound. Once it had finished, he whispered something in one of his assistant's ears, then turned to Beca.

"Let's do it. I want her signed to LA Star Records, and Beca, I want you producing her debut album." Beca grins at her boss's words.

"Thank you so much Michael, would I be able to give her the good news."

"Certainly, tell her to come in when she's free to sign a contract."

Beca leaves the room and pulls out her phone eager to call Legacy and give her the good news. She finds the girls number and presses it,

"Hello?"

"Em! Guess who's the new artist that's being signed to LA Star Records!"

"REALLY?!" Beca holds the phone away from her ear as she laughs at the reaction.

"Thank you so much Beca! I love you! This is so awesome, I'm so stoked, Oh my god!" The two go on to discuss the details of the contract and arrange a time for the girl to come in and sign it. Beca was so happy for Emily, it made all those nights she stayed up talking to the younger woman about how she was good enough worth it.

* * *

It was the weekend before the court date and Chloe was trying to convince Beca and Rory to go shopping for a new outfit to wear.

"Please! Come on, I want us all to look nice!" the red-head pleaded, using her signature puppy eyes.

Beca groaned, "But Chloeee, we already have nice clothes." Rory giggled watching her mother's playfully arguing.

"Come on Mama, let's just go" Rory said through laughter, Beca begrudgingly agreed – to which Chloe squealed and hugged her.

They scoured the mall for outfits, Beca only whining once or twice about prices or tightness of a dress. Rory wasn't too fond of the experience either, she was insecure about the way the dresses fit on her skinny body.

"How's that one Ror?" Chloe asks from outside the change room, Rory opens the door a crack to reveal the blush dress. It was flowy, so it remained both formal and age-appropriate. Chloe had tears in her eyes as she calls Beca to come see.

"It's beautiful baby." She says, Rory looks down,

"I don't know. None of them fit me right, I'm too small, like there's nothing here." The girl says gesturing to her chest.

"Hey, that doesn't matter. This dress looks gorgeous on you, because you are gorgeous, okay? Nothing, not even lack-of-boobs is going to change that." Beca said, making Rory smile a little.

"Okay, I do like this dress." Chloe then tells her to get changed so they can buy it. Rory's was the last to get, so they soon all headed home with their purchases. Beca had chosen a purple dress with a classy black blazer she already had at home, while Chloe had gone with a floral dress that accentuated her hips and made Beca swoon.

"Rory! Don't forget Emily's coming over tonight while we go out!" Chloe called out to the teen who was heading to her bedroom with her bags from their shopping trip. Emily had offered to stay with Rory while Beca and Chloe had a long overdue date night. Rory argued that she didn't need someone to watch her, but eventually agreed once she knew it was Emily and they would just be hanging out anyway.

"Yeah, What time again?" Rory called back as she walked back towards where Chloe was.

"She'll be here around 7, and we should be back around 11 or so. Don't wait up for us okay baby, you've got school tomorrow and then the court hearing the day after." Chloe said as her daughter came into view.

"I got the keyboard all ready for you Ror, just tell Emily not to touch the other stuff, she's like a baby giraffe with how clumsy she is." Beca chuckled as she came from the music room.

"Okay, sleep early, keep the baby giraffe away from expensive stuff – are you sure she's watching me and it's not the other way 'round?" Rory joked. Beca ruffled the blonde curls,

"God I love you kid."

* * *

 **The count down is on! 3 more chapters to go! I'll be updating every day instead of my usual schedule so this book will soon be completed. I will also post here when the first chapter of the sequel is up. I'm currently writing it and am very excited about where it can go. Please tell me if you'd continue following along in a sequel, I'd love to see you there!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Beca and Chloe headed out to a new restaurant near Beca's work. She had walked passed there during the week and thought it looked nice. It was rather romantic inside with fairy lights as the primary lighting source.

"This is beautiful Becs!" Chloe exclaimed as she sat down at the table the waiter gestured to.

"Only the best for my beautiful wife. You know, I never get tired of saying that."

"What? Wife?" Chloe asked, laying the napkin over her lap.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I'm lucky enough to be married to such a wonderful woman. I love you so much Chlo. I can't wait to be parents together." They reached across the small circular table and kissed lovingly.

"I love you too Beca. I can't believe it's going to be official in a couple of days." Chloe smiled and bit her lip in excitement.

They talked about the adoption, Beca had called both her Mom and her Dad to come to LA to meet Rory and be at the court signing. But Beca's Dad had claimed he was too busy with assignments at Barden. Beca was disappointed, although she didn't have the best relationship with her Dad, she expected him to at least make an effort to meet his granddaughter. Chloe's parents however, were thrilled to meet Rory and booked a flight as soon as the court date was known. Beca envied the support shown by her wife's parents, less so now than when they were in college, but every now and again it still bugged her.

They continued chatting about anything and everything. The night was perfect, just the two of them with no distractions, just pure love and admiration for one another.

Although the two seemed like the perfect couple, they often clashed. Both their personalities meant they were overprotective, but in different ways which sometimes made the two butt heads. But the fighting and arguments every now and again made their love so much stronger as they learned to grow and adapt to each-others needs and wishes. All the Bella's admired their relationship, only hoping to have what they have one day.

"Like this?" Rory asks Emily as she repeats the notes Emily had just taught her.

"Yes! Good job! You're getting the hang of it." The teen turned and grinned at the older girl, excited to be playing piano again.

"Thank you so much for teaching me Emily."

"It's no problem Rory. Have you been writing at all? You know, how we talked about that being a way for you to escape your feelings?" Rory shrugged.

"I guess. But I mean, not really songs. More like, poems and just journaling. It helps a bit sometimes."

"That's good, it really does help. When I was in college and I joined the Bellas, I had a real rough time. I felt like I wasn't good enough and I only got in because I was a 'Legacy'. I was doubting my abilities a lot and writing really helped me get my head in the right place." Rory nodded as she listened intently.

"Beca was the first one to believe in me, you're lucky you have her and Chloe. They're wonderful."

"Yeah, I am."

The two continued practicing for a little longer before deciding to watch a movie, an animated one as per Emily's request. Eventually they settled on Toy Story and sat on the couch immersed in pillows and blankets.

Rory enjoyed the movie, since being with Beca and Chloe she had watched more movies than she had her entire life. Her Dad rarely let her watch tv, and when she got to once she was in foster-care, it was usually the same stuff every time. The credits started rolling and it was nearly 10:30 p.m., Emily noticed Rory had dozed off, with her head laying on the armrest. Emily woke her up, but not before taking a picture for Beca and Chloe.

"Come on hon, go to bed." Rory mumbled that she wasn't tired, but still ended up trudging up to her bedroom.

"Night!" the brunette called out. She must have fallen asleep too, because the next thing she knew was that someone was taking a photo of her and accidently used the flash.

"Chlo! You woke her up!" Beca whisper-yelled at her wife, while also trying to muffle her laughter at Emily's groggy state.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Legacy, thanks for staying with Rory tonight." Emily woke up a bit more at Beca's words.

"How was your date?" she asked, sitting up.

"It was much-needed. Thanks Em." Chloe replied,

"Anytime you guys, anytime. I think I'm gonna head home, apparently I'm hella tired." Emily laughed. Beca walked her down to her car and thanked her once more for staying with the teen while they had some well deserved time together.

Chloe went into her soon-to-be daughter's bedroom to see her cuddled up in bed fast asleep. The red-head brushes some of the curls out of the girl's face and presses her lips against her forehead. She tiptoes out of the room, careful not to wake Rory who seemed to finally be getting some rest.

Beca and Chloe lay awake in bed for a while kissing and talking, feeling no need to take it further tonight. Finally, the both fell asleep in a loving embrace.

Rory woke up in a cold sweat. Her heart was racing, she knew she'd had a nightmare, but she barely remembered it. She couldn't shake the terrified feeling; her eyes were tearing up in frustration. Rory hated waking her mothers up after she had a nightmare, actually, she rarely did it. It was one of the things she still struggled with; the fact that someone would care so much as to let her wake them up at any time just because she had a bad dream. She could hear Chloe's voice in her head "They're more than just bad dreams sweetheart, they're nightmares. You have PSTD and it's nothing to be ashamed of baby." Rory decided to swallow her guilt and headed towards her Moms' room. Her heart was still beating fast, and her eyes were glassy as she stood in front of the door.

"Mom?" she whispered, it was barely audible. She hated this, she should just go deal with it on her own. _No, Rory, you need them right now._

"Mom?" she said a bit louder, she saw Chloe stir and open her eyes a crack. Once she saw that it was Rory, she carefully untangled herself from Beca and walked to the doorway to meet the shaking girl.

"Mommy." Rory collapsed into Chloe's chest, quiet tears making there way down her face. Chloe moved the two to Rory's bedroom as to not wake Beca. She sat in silence, stroking her daughter's hair as she cried. Rory calmed down a little and pulled away from Chloe's arms.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Chloe asked, her hand still resting on the girls back. Rory shook her head,

"Nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rory shook her head again and buried herself back into Chloe's arms.

"I'm proud of you for coming to us baby." Chloe said softly, kissing Rory's head.

Rory still didn't speak, she just wanted Chloe's touch. "Would you like to sleep with us tonight?" Rory nodded her head shyly, she's 16, she shouldn't need this.

The two moved back to Chloe's bed, the red-head allowing Rory to climb in first, so she was between her and Beca.

"Night sweetheart, try and get some more sleep okay?" Rory turned over and obliged with her mother's request.

Rory slept well for the rest of the night, although she was sure it was mainly due to the fact she had her Moms on either side of her. She always felt safest when she was with them. Chloe woke her and Beca up, so they could all get ready for their days.

Rory met up with her friends to put the final touches on their group project before school. Although they did get a little distracted.

"I can't believe you're getting adopted tomorrow!" Cassie said excitedly. Rory smiled at the raven-haired girl.

"I know. I can't either. I've been waiting for this day for so long. Did you guys talk to your parents about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, my Mom said I could come Ror." Georgia smiled,

"So did my dad!" Beca and Chloe had organised a dinner at a restaurant for the Bella's, them, their parents and Rory's friends to celebrate the adoption.

The girls soon got back to work on their presentation, to finish the final touches before the bell rang. Their history class was first period, and they were the third group to present their assignment on World War II.

"Approximately 1 million people died in Auschwitz alone." Cassie finished before handing it over to Rory,

"That means that all up, nearly 11 million people were killed by Nazi's. 11 million innocent victims lost their lives due to being different. Due to having a mental illness, a disability, a different set of beliefs or features. I want you all to think about that when you walk around the school hallways. What if we were all the same? What if we all had to conform just to avoid being tortured and killed? This was the reality for people in Europe during World War II and could soon be the reality if we do not change our ways." The students clapped, and the girls took their seats, listening to the other presentations.

Their teacher handed out their grades as they walked out the door.

"An A minus! We smashed it guys!" Georgia jumped up and down and high-fived the other girls.

Beca had a similar reaction that afternoon when Rory told her. She knew how hard the girls worked on that presentation, and to see Rory have such pride in what she achieved made her incredibly happy.

"Do you have any homework today baby?" Beca asked as they got inside the apartment. Rory nodded,

"Just stuff that I'm gonna miss tomorrow." She said, plopping her bag down and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Okay, go get started on it babe, you've got a busy day tomorrow and I don't want you falling behind." Rory got up with her apple in her mouth and saluted Beca before heading to her room. The brunette laughed at the girl's antics, she had opened up to be such a funny, sweet girl and Beca was glad that she was comfortable enough to be herself again.

Beca was cooking dinner when Chloe came home, she came in and kissed the brunettes neck, making her moan.

"Babe, I love you, but the risotto is going to burn if I don't keep at it." Chloe kissed her one more time, just to tease her.

"I swear to god Chlo. You're too much sometimes." Beca shook her head, continuing to stir the dish.

Rory came down from her room, "Mom! You're home! I need help with my math. Mama tried to help, but she sucks." Beca glared playfully at Rory. "Hey, your words not mine." The girl says, her hands up in defence.

Chloe laughs, "Sure baby, just let me put my stuff away and I'll help you until dinners ready."

Beca watched the scene in front of her, she never thought that she would be cooking dinner, while her wife – Chloe Beale – helped their kid with their homework. It was so domestic, it would've made her throw up if you told her back when she was at Barden. But now, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Only 2 more chapters guys! Next chapter will be the adoption! As I am in the process of starting Book 2 - is there anything you'd like to see happen in the next part? Any story lines, characters - another kid perhaps? Let me know!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Rory, you nearly ready honey?" Chloe walked in to Rory's bedroom and saw the girl sitting on the edge of her bed, reading a book. She looked up at the sound of the red-heads voice and smiled softly.

"Yeah, I just need Mama to do my hair" She said placing her book down and smoothing out her dress. Beca came into the room as if on cue.

"You look beautiful my baby." Beca wrapped her arms around the small teen who blushed shyly. She handed Beca the brush before standing in front of her mother. Beca gently smoothed some of the frizz and curls before twisting the wild hair into a soft braid. Chloe watched from Rory's bed as her wife moved with such care and concentration. She couldn't believe the day had finally arrived, the day she would be officially a mother.

"There you go kiddo." Beca said as she tied the end of the braid,

"Thanks Mama." Rory turned around and hugged Beca. Chloe smiled contently at the sight.

"Are you ready to go, my soon-to-be-official daughter?" she says as she rubs Rory's shoulder. Rory looked down a little,

"Are, are you sure you want me, forever?" Chloe smiles and cups Rory's cheek.

"More sure than I've ever been." Suddenly there was a knock at the door, ruining the moment. The family head down to the door, Chloe opening it to greet her parents.

"And you must be Rory! Aren't you just darling!" A woman who also had red-hair exclaimed as she saw Rory.

"Rory, this is my Mom, Alice." Chloe smiled, Rory waved shyly and clung to Beca's side.

"And this is my Dad, Mark." The man tips his non-existent hat to the teen which made her laugh and eased her nerves a little. Chloe looked at the time and saw that they better get going. Chloe turned to Beca to ask her if her Mom was still coming.

"She's meeting us at the court." Chloe nodded and got the group moving to get there on time.

When they got to the court, Beca spotted a colourful looking group in the distance.

"Is that?" she asks no one in particular.

"I think it is." Chloe smiled as she held Rory's hand.

The Bellas ran towards them in all their glory. Amy, Emily, Aubrey and Stacie came bounding, wrapping Beca, Chloe and Rory in a group hug. Beca greeted them and thanked them for coming. Chloe continued talking to the group about how surprised she was to see them at the hearing, they were just coming for dinner afterwards. While her wife was talking, Beca scanned the area, looking for her mother, just hoping she didn't disappoint her once again. Suddenly she sees the women, who also sees her and makes her way over.

Beca pulls Rory away from the group to quietly introduce her to her Mother. The brunette gives her Mom a hug and whispers 'thank you."

"Mom, this is our Rory. Rory, this is my Mom, Cara." Cara gives Rory a light hug, before Chloe calls them back over to say they should be getting inside.

An hour later, the entire family was gathered in the court house and watched as Chloe and Beca gave their official statement while Rory stood in between them. The judge handed down the papers and Chloe and Beca both took a pen to sign them. With this signature, they'd be a mother for the rest of their life. The two women squeezed Rory's hand before signing the document without a doubt in their mind.

They walked out of the courtroom, after all the necessary legal business was finished. All three holding hands, Beca turned to look at her wife, and kissed the single tear that she saw falling down her cheek. Rory let go of their hands and ran over to Emily who engulfed her in a hug. Beca wrapped her arms around her wife from behind as she watched Rory talk animatedly with Emily and Aubrey.

"That's our daughter." Chloe whispered, watching with pride.

"Yeah, she is." Beca replied, kissing her wife's neck sweetly before being called over by Amy.

"Come on lovebirds, you won't wanna miss this!" The two move to the group, to see Aubrey giving Rory a yellow and blue bandana. The teenager looked up, confused.

"You're part of the Bella family now. That was what we wore, around our wrists, neck, hair – to signify we were a family, and we'd do anything for each other." Beca and Chloe watch the exchange with tears burning in their eyes. Rory sees them and runs over to them, falling into their arms.

"We love you honey, so much." Beca whispered kissing her daughter's hair. Chloe saw her parents standing awkwardly to the side and left her family to go see them.

"Congratulations Baby." Her Mom said as she embraced her in a quick hug.

"Thanks Mom."

"How're you feeling Chlo?" Her Dad asked as she pulled away.

"On top of the world Dad. A little scared, but mostly, I feel amazing."

"You're doing great with her Chlo, and you'll continue to do great." Her mom said looking her daughter in the eyes.

"Thanks Mom." Chloe smiled.

"Now, go get back to your girls, we'll see you at the restaurant later baby." Chloe thanked them again and did just what her mother said.

Everyone regrouped at a restaurant not too far from their apartment. The Bellas, Chloe and Beca's parents and Georgia and Cassie, who had joined the party, were all there celebrating the newest Beale-Mitchell.

Rory sat with her friends as they chatted about the adoption and everything else they could think of. Both girls were so happy for their friend, who seemed to be in such a good place. Rory moved around the table, talking to everyone who had come to support them that day. By the time she finally sat back with Beca and Chloe to eat, she was exhausted.

Beca nudged her shoulder a little, "So, how does it feel to be an official Beale-Mitchell?"

Rory smiled, "Pretty great." She looked around at the table full of people chatting and laughing. "I can't believe I have so many people that care about me."

"Well, believe it kid. Because I know all of these people would die just so you would be happy." Rory smiled again at Beca's words. Chloe reached over and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen loose from the girl's braid behind her ear.

"It's a little overwhelming, isn't it?" Rory nodded. "You'll get used to it honey. Don't you worry." Chloe rubbed her back before going back to her meal. Rory smiled contently, she knew she would, and she was glad she had something so wonderful to get used to.

Dinner went by rather quickly, between all the conversations and good food, the time seemed to fly. Soon enough Beca, Chloe and Rory were thanking everyone for coming and heading home for some much-needed quiet time after such a hectic day.

Beca sent the girl to get changed out of her dress into some more comfortable clothes, while her and Chloe did the same. They then met in the lounge room and sat on the couch, ready to just watch a movie and relax.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other, deciding it was time to give Rory a little something they'd been waiting for the right time to give her.

"Ror? Come here baby." Chloe said, Rory came and sat in between the two women as Beca handed her a small blue box.

"What's this?" the blonde asked, looking at her mother's confused.

"Open it sweetheart." Beca said, lacing her fingers with her wife's behind Rory as she carefully tugged at the ribbon wrapped neatly around the gift.

Rory opened the box to reveal a silver heart on a necklace. It was engraved, "Aurora Rose Beale-Mitchell." Rory read, she flipped the pendant over to read "Forever Family" with the date of the court hearing. Rory's grey eyes filled with tears as she tries to thank her Moms.

Beca and Chloe wrap their arms around her, knowing what she was trying to say. Eventually, the girl got her composure back.

"Thank you for wanting to be my Moms, Mom and Mama." Beca smiled,

"Thank you for wanting to be our daughter!" Rory smiled and let out a watery laugh.

"As if I wouldn't want to be, you guys are the best Moms I could've ever asked for." Chloe lost it, she couldn't resist tackling her daughter in a huge bear hug. Beca chuckled as she saw Rory fake not being able to breathe.

"Maybe don't strangle our daughter Chlo?" Chloe loosened her grip on Rory,

"Sorry baby." Rory shook her head and laughed as if to say, 'don't worry.'

Rory pulled the necklace out of the box and offered it to Beca, "Can you put it on Mama?" Beca took the necklace from the girl and put it round her neck as Rory lifted up her hair. Beca did up the clasp and patted her daughters back letting her know she could let down her hair again.

"Thanks Mama." She said, admiring the beauty and sentiment of the necklace she was now wearing. She had a forever family, she was finally officially home.

The family was soon cuddled up together watching The Incredibles. Chloe's hand lovingly stroking through Rory's hair that had frizzed due to being in a braid all day. Beca noticed Rory's eyes beginning to droop, understandably after such a long, tiring day of socialising and importance. She started drawing soothing patterns on the girls back, causing her to lean into her Mama's side, her tired eyes still glued to the superheroes on the screen. Beca looked over to see her wife in a similar state, deciding to let them be as the movie was coming to a close.

"Come on Ror, Chlo, lets go to bed." Beca said softly to her two favourite women who were almost asleep on the couch. The all got up and headed to their respective rooms after saying goodnight.

Beca and Chloe climbed into bed, turning on the bedside lamp so they could talk for a little longer. Chloe pulled Beca in for sweet, loving kiss as they melted into each other's arms after a long day. They sat in silence for a few minutes, not needing to say anything to know what one another was thinking. Eventually, Chloe broke the silence,

"Your Mom came." She said softly, tracing patterns on Beca's arms. Beca hummed in response.

"She did. I was starting to doubt that she would." The brunette said sadly, her mother never was the most reliable person.

"But she did babe. She loves you hon." Beca shrugged,

"I know. I just forget sometimes that she is actually a decent mother." Chloe sensed the sadness in her wife's voice and kissed her head, brushing some of the brown hair out of her face.

Beca tried to lighten up the mood again, "How about Rory's own little Bella initiation huh? I can't believe they got her a scarf." She said letting out a small laugh, which Chloe matched.

"It was pretty adorable of them." The red-head said,

"Those damn awesome nerds. They made us cry with that." Beca smiled, rolling back onto her side of the bed, so she could face Chloe.

Beca and Chloe talked some more about the day, wanting to remember every single detail about it. They were officially mothers, and they couldn't be happier.

Soon there was a soft knock on their bedroom door, the pair turned to see Rory, holding her stuffed bunny in one hand, looking so much younger than she really was.

"Mom, Mama, do you think, I could maybe sleep with you tonight?" Rory asked, looking down in embarrassment.

"Sure baby, come here." Chloe gestured to the middle of the bed where Rory happily climbed in. Beca wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I love you Aurora Rose Beale-Mitchell." She whispered, Rory smiled.

"I love you too Mama."

* * *

 **So guys, We've only got one more chapter! I hope you like how the adoption went, I was smiling a lot writing it. Our little Rory deserves a nice happy moment!**

 **Please let me know what you might want to see in the sequel! I can't wait to continue this little family's story.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Moooommmm! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Rory called out to Chloe who was taking much too long for the eager teenager.

It was the Saturday after the adoption, and Beca had called Chloe to ask if Rory wanted to come into the studio to see Emily record her first song. Rory of course said yes and raced to get ready. The days after the court hearing were full of love and family. Beca's mom came over for dinner the night after and Rory really enjoyed getting to know her new Grandmother. Beca was surprised at the amount of effort that her Mom was putting in; however, she was happy to see this side of her again. Chloe's parents had also stopped by to get to know their granddaughter as there was so many people at the adoption day. Rory was still quite timid around Mark, but soon warmed up to him after his dorky jokes and antics broke the ice.

"I'm coming baby, I'm coming!" Chloe called back as she jogged down to the front door where a not-so-patient Rory was waiting.

Rory was incredibly excited to see Emily sing, and to see a music studio. Ever since Beca told her that was where she worked, she was intrigued by it and always hoped she'd have the chance to go there.

Chloe took Rory up to the 3rd floor where she knew Beca and Emily would be. The blonde ran towards the two brunettes and gave them a huge hug. Chloe smiled as she watched her daughter explain how the red-head was taking 'soooo lonngggg' to get ready. Chloe thought back to the shy, traumatised girl she met 6 months ago and could barely believe that it was the same person.

"Okay, so now Em's gonna go in there and sing and we're gonna listen from out here. Then we can mix the backing track to fit the song a little more." Beca explained as she dragged a chair over for Rory to sit next to her.

Beca pressed the button to let Emily hear her voice "Ready for you Em".

 _Never was a leader_

 _Never had a thing for fairytales_

 _Not really a believer, oh-oh_

 _Small voice in the quiet_

 _Guess I never dared to know myself_

 _Can my heart beat quiet? No._

Rory smiled as she watched the older girl sing a song she wrote. She gave Emily a thumbs up as the girl looked out the window of the recording studio. Beca was playing with a few things on the huge control board that Rory didn't really understand, but she watched her like she did.

 _But then there was you_

 _Yeah, then there was you_

 _Pull me out of the crowd_

 _You were telling the truth_

 _Yeah,_

 _I got something to say now_

 _'Cause you tell me there's me there's no way I could have known_

 _Nothing I couldn't do_

 _Yeah_

Beca turned to look at her wife sitting in a chair across the room, the brunette smiled at Chloe, knowing they were both thinking how much the song reminded them of each other. Beca blew a kiss at Chloe, who dramatically caught it in her hand which made them both laugh.

Emily finished the song and came out of the room to see Rory clapping.

"You're amazing Em!" she said hugging the taller girl.

"I want to do one more take of it Em, it was perfect, but I… I seemed to have been a bit distracted towards the end there." Beca said as Chloe giggled in the background knowing she was the reason for her wife's lack of attention.

Emily nodded, "Alright, and then we're getting lunch, right? I'm starving!" Beca rolled her eyes.

"When aren't you hungry Legacy?" Emily shrugged and laughed as she stepped back into the recording room to do another take of the song.

They soon all made their way to a small café just down the street from Beca's work. Chloe and Beca hung back, holding hands as they watched the tiny blonde, with bouncing curls chat and laugh with the much taller girl. Chloe couldn't resist stealing a kiss from Beca as they turned into the café, which Beca happily returned.

Once they were seated they all studied the menus of the place, trying to decide what to get.

"Mom?" Chloe looked up at her daughter, "Could I get the strawberry milkshake with mine?" Rory's grey eyes pleaded.

"Sure baby, but get something healthy as well alright? I know Aubrey said to try and put on some weight, but that doesn't mean you get to be unhealthy okay?" Chloe spoke to Aubrey at the adoption dinner about her concerns about Rory's size, she was much skinnier and shorter than she should be at her age. Aubrey suggested she try to put on a little weight, to get back into the healthy weight range for a 16- year-old.

Rory nodded at her Mom's words and chose a chicken and salad sandwich to go with her milkshake.

The jokes during lunch almost made that milkshake come out of Rory's nose multiple times. Beca was constantly teasing Emily about little things here and there, until Emily threatened to tell Rory about the time in college where all the (sober) Bellas convinced a drunk Beca there was a red panda in her room, and she threw a tantrum when she found out there wasn't.

After lunch and some more studio time, they headed home. Rory asked Emily if she could come, which Emily sadly had to decline.

Once they were home, Rory snuggled up on the couch with Jane in her lap as she read the last Hunger games book. The black and white cat softly purred as Rory petted her every once and a while. Rory was grateful for her Mom's getting her Jane, the small cat provided her with a sense of peace and love, especially when she was anxious or had a nightmare. The nights where she wouldn't go to Beca and Chloe, Jane somehow knew something was wrong and jumped onto the bed, cuddling up to Rory as she cried.

Beca and Chloe sat together on the other side of the couch watching T.V. Beca's head resting on Chloe's shoulder. Their love had grown even stronger through parenthood, the ups and downs somehow pulling them closer. They both looked over to their daughter when they heard her laugh, she had put the book aside and was now texting on her phone.

"What's so funny Ro?" Beca asked the girl who had a cheesy grin on her face as she typed.

"Hmm? What? Oh, nothing. Just my friend." She said quickly going back to her phone. Beca couldn't resist her curiosity.

"Georgia?" Rory looked up at her mother, "Uh, no. His name is Evan actually." She said smiling.

Beca turned to Chloe and whispered "A boy?!" Chloe hit her on the arm "Relax Mama bear, she said they're just friends." Beca scoffed but left the situation not wanting to intrude _too_ much on Rory's life.

They continued sitting there, the room only filled with the noise from the T.V. show and Rory's occasional quiet giggles. Chloe ran a soft hand through her wife's hair and kissed her forehead, thinking how content she was at that moment. Her little family, just relaxing and being with each other.

Rory spent the rest of the afternoon texting 'Evan', Beca was dying to know more about him, but luckily for Rory, Chloe stopped her from prying.

"Just give her time Bec, she'll talk to us about him when she's ready." she would say.

As Rory said goodnight to her Moms that night and snuggled up in her blue duvet, she thought about how far she'd come. Every time Beca or Chloe would mention it, she wouldn't believe them. But now, she was starting to feel it. She was talking to more people at school – a boy nonetheless. She was so incredibly grateful for Beca and Chloe, because of them she had a home. A wonderful, loving, caring home. A home she could never have imagined herself being a part of, but now she was, she wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

 **Short and Sweet final chapter! Thank you all for coming on this journey with me and this little family! I hope to see you all at the sequel which should be up in a few days. This book has meant a lot to me, and has allowed me to grow a lot as a writer, so thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews that have motivated me so much!**

 **If there is anything at all that you'd like to see in the next book, please leave it in a review or PM me! I'd love to hear you're suggestions.**


	35. Sequel is up!

**This sequel is finally up! I appreciate all the messages I've been getting and will try to incorporate some of your ideas and requests into the sequel. It's called 'Forever home' and the first chapter is available now!. The update schedule will most likely be the same as this story (Tuesdays and Fridays.) however, I am starting University, so it may vary a little.**

 **Thank you once again for reading and reviewing this story. I hope to see you at 'Forever Home'.**


End file.
